


Щенок и Вожак

by Moraine, wtf16walkingdead



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 43,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6049143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moraine/pseuds/Moraine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf16walkingdead/pseuds/wtf16walkingdead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Шейн сказал, что отец мертв, Карл ему не поверил. Он поклялся найти отца, и только эта цель дает ему силы выживать все эти шесть лет. Оказавшись в поселении, главой которого является человек по прозвищу Вожак, Карл понимает, что хочет забыть обо всем и начать жить заново. Но прошлое так просто не отпускает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Щенок

**Author's Note:**

> АУ с первого сезона, пост-канон – шесть лет с начала событий сериала

  
**1.1**

Веревка жгла запястья. Карл стоял на коленях в куче осенних листьев и ждал своей очереди. Сколько еще перед ним? Шестеро или уже пятеро? Страха он не чувствовал, только усталость. Все когда-то кончается, наверное, пора закончиться и ему. Рано или поздно Томми должен был нарваться, вот он и нарвался, а вместе с ним и остальные. Очередная группа выживших оказалась Томми не по зубам, и теперь не его Орлы резали проигравших, а победившие резали Орлов: быстро, спокойно и безжалостно. Да и кого тут жалеть?

Пахло вчерашним дождем, чем-то пряным, гнилью и дымом. Горький запах, от которого першило в горле. Что там горит? А, неважно. Карл не хотел смотреть на пляшущего в петле Томми: его нарочно повесили перед тем, как начать убивать остальных, и позволили обернуться. Наверное, так и оставят дрыгаться в назидание. Не хотел Карл смотреть и на победителей и командовавшего ими рыжего здоровяка. Жалел только, что связаны руки, что нельзя заткнуть уши и не слышать, как кто-то хрипит, как плачет, умоляя пощадить. О чем вы раньше думали, суки? Нечего теперь скулить. Скорее бы уже. Все равно все потеряло смысл еще шесть лет назад. Или семь? Кажется, Карл запутался во всем, даже во времени.

Кто-то подошел сзади, и Карл закрыл глаза. Все-таки страшно, почти невыносимо страшно. Почему-то его рванули вверх и куда-то потащили. Он споткнулся, чуть не упал, и его грубо тряхнули:

– Переставляй ноги, щенок!

Карл открыл глаза и пошел сам.

– Да-да, это он!

Молли. Кажется, ее звали Молли – темноволосая, чем-то похожая на маму. Орлы Томми поймали ее дня два назад. Карл обычно старался не вмешиваться, не замечать. Оно теперь так: либо ты, либо тебя. А это просто еще одна женщина, которой не повезло. Всех не спасешь, наоборот даже – посочувствуй, и сам окажешься на месте жертвы. Но тут Карл не выдержал. Но все равно толку оказалось мало. Хотя Молли выжила, дождалась освободителей. Теперь она плакала и хватала за руки того самого рыжего здоровяка:

– Пожалуйста, не убивайте его! Он не с ними! Он мне помог.

И это было жутко унизительно и больно, словно под кожу загоняли иголки.

Рыжий подошел ближе:

– Что, ты не с ними?

Карл посмотрел назад – как раз пробили голову Сэму, правой руке Томми. Правильно, патроны теперь за вес золота, что их расходовать на всякую дрянь?

– Нет, с ними.

Рыжий вдруг усмехнулся:

– Гордый, да, сопляк? Перестань рыдать, женщина, не я тут главный. Пусть Вожак решает. Эй! – Он замахал рукой, подзывая кого-то. Вожак – тот самый, чью голову Томми обещал отрубить и повесить, как люстру.

– И пусть клацает зубами, – добавлял он. – Приколько будет.

Теперь клацал зубами сам Томми.

Вожак сидел на усталой гнедой лошади. Карл невольно поднял глаза. Мужик был старый, с седыми волосами и седой же бородой. Страшный.

– Что у тебя, Абрахам?

Старик пригнулся, и рыжий верзила что-то зашептал ему на ухо, указывая то на Молли, то на Карла. Вожак медленно кивнул, потом тихо ответил.

– Эй, щенок, жить хочешь? – спросил Абрахам.

Карл задрал подбородок и встретился взглядом с глазами Вожака, голубыми, совсем как на старой фотографии, уже давным-давно потерянной. Грудь стянуло, словно веревкой, и Карл тяжело сглотнул.

– Ну?

– Да, – почти против воли выдохнул он.

Да. Потому что осталось кое-что, что Карл так и не успел сделать.

Абрахам рассмеялся, хлопнул по шее лошадь Вожака.

– Ну вот, совсем другой разговор. Ладно, будем считать, ты не до конца пропащий. Грег, развяжи ему руки, но глаз не спускай! Пойдешь с нами, пацан. Выкинешь какую глупость, любой тут же отправит тебя к твоим приятелям. Понял?

Карл кивнул. Веревка на руках напряглась и опала. Он попробовал пошевелить пальцами, поморщился – затекли.

Молли улыбалась сквозь слезы, но Карл все равно не понимал, за что заслужил ее благодарность.

– Шевелись, парень. С этими козлами разберутся без нас.

Карл пошел вслед за Абрахамом, но то и дело оборачивался, стараясь не потерять из виду бородатого человека на лошади.

– Шею себе свернешь, пацан. Нехрен туда пялиться. – Здоровяк хлопнул его по плечу так, что Карл едва не полетел на землю. – Как звать-то тебя?

Карл попытался засунуть в карманы все еще онемевшие руки. Ни черта не вышло.

– Щенок.

Абрахам расхохотался:

– Ну-ну. Как пожелаешь.

**1.2**

Папу Карл почти совсем забыл, и это пугало до жути. Неужели он когда-нибудь забудет и остальных? И маму, и Шейна, и Кэрол, и Софию, и всех тех, с кем он все эти годы жил, ел, спал, скрывался от ходячих и других людей? Да, наверное. От некоторых знакомых и попутчиков в памяти оставались лишь детали: голос, улыбка, прищур глаз, цвет рубашки или кроссовок. Кусочки, из которых не соберешь образ человека целиком.

А с папой и того хуже.

Шейн сказал, папа умер, его нельзя было спасти из больницы. А Карл, двенадцатилетний тогда Карл не захотел поверить. Он знал, что мертвых закапывают в землю, он ездил на похороны бабушки. На папу никто не хоронил, никто не видел его тела. Папа рано или поздно вернется или Карл его отыщет. Карл не говорил этого маме и Шейну, просто ждал. Когда они эвакуировались, мама забрала из дома альбомы с фотографиями, и Карл каждый день перед сном рассматривал их, особенно ту, на которой они стояли вместе: Рик Граймс, Лори Граймс и Карл Граймс. Папа улыбался со снимка, и глаза у него были голубые-голубые.

Но дни шли, а папа не возвращался. Шейн ругался с остальными людьми в группе, кто-то уходил, кого-то убивали, а потом погиб и сам Шейн, и Карл его даже немного жалел, хотя к тому времени Шейн ссорился с мамой и доводил ее до слез. И все равно без Шейна стало гораздо хуже, потому что Карлу было всего тринадцать и он не мог защитить маму. К тому времени от альбомов уже ничего не осталось, только единственная фотография, которую Карл повсюду носил с собой…

На ночь Карла оставили в местной тюрьме, наверное. По крайней мере, комната, куда его втолкнули, точно была вроде камеры: решетка на единственном окне, дверь на запоре. Но зато тут оказалась самая настоящая кровать с простыней, подушкой и одеялом: Карл таких сто лет не видел.

– Держи. – Грег, тот парень, которому приказали присматривать за Карлом, принес огромную тарелку с обжигающе-горячей кашей.

Карл заставлял себя есть медленно, не давиться, но, кажется, получалось плохо, хотя Грег ничего не говорил, просто смотрел и усмехался, но не зло, больше снисходительно.

– Не спеши так, не отниму, – наконец сказал он и добавил уже с интересом: – А что у тебя со щекой-то?

Шрам тут же заныл, напоминая о себе. Карл хотел было привычно огрызнуться, но решил, что не надо. Не стоит. Грег вроде спрашивал из любопытства, а не для того, чтобы наехать.

– Не повезло на одного козла нарваться, – наконец объяснил Карл. – Он и его шайка про мою тогдашнюю группу узнать хотели: сколько человек, есть ли женщины.

– Ууу, – в тоне Грега прорезалось что-то вроде сочувствия. – И ты чего?

– Да ничего. – Карл пожал плечами. – Пока этот козел и парочка его людей со мной возились, та моя группа остальных и перебила. И этих тоже потом завалила.

Да, тех мудаков убили, только шрамы-то все равно остались. И осталась мысль, что продлись пытка еще чуть дольше, всех бы Карл нахрен сдал.

– А потом?

– После этой драки в моей группе мало в живых народу осталось. И не повезло нам – влетели в стадо.

Грег понимающе кивнул, и Карлу на миг захотелось запустить уже пустой тарелкой ему в физиономию: просто потому что Грег был сытым, в чистенькой одежде и с оружием и ни хрена на самом деле не понимал. Карл мог бы ударить Грега, даже убить, а что дальше-то? Нет, сейчас надо совсем другое.

– Этот ваш главный, – уважение и восхищение даже не понадобилось изображать, Карл говорил искренне, – крутой мужик.

– Вожак-то? Ага! – Грег попался мгновенно. – Очень крутой. Всех уродов в округе, которые на нас напасть пытались, перебил. До него тут худо было.

– Давно он у вас главный?

Грег ненадолго задумался:

– Года три как. С тех пор почти горя не знаем. И ты, если станешь наши законы соблюдать, тоже тут нормально жить будешь.

– Законы? – Карл уже привык, что под этим словом скрывалось что угодно.

– Ну да. Вожак, конечно, суровый, но справедливый, слово даю. Убивать нельзя и насиловать – за это сразу смерть. Воровать нельзя: первый раз можешь дополнительными работами отделаться, а потом – тоже. – Грег провел ребром ладони по горлу и скорчил рожу. – А что поделаешь? Нам, как раньше, арестантов держать негде. Либо ты исправляешься, либо тебе конец. Иногда еще изгнать могут, но, как по мне, лучше уж сразу пулю в голову.

С этим Карл поспорил бы, но предпочел промолчать. Грег был не сильно его старше, но казался слишком домашним и мягким. Карл отвык от таких людей.

Дверь скрипнула.

– Грег, ты тут ночевать собрался? – раздраженно спросил кто-то.

– Не, иду уже!

Грег подхватил тарелку с ложкой, махнул рукой Карлу.

– В общем, не будешь дурью маяться, приживешься, – сказал он напоследок. – Дрыхни пока.

Карл едва догадался кивнуть в ответ и понял, что от дружелюбия тоже отвык.

Дверь захлопнулась. Оставалось только лечь и уставиться в темноту. Ждать, когда наступит завтра.

**1.3**

В поселении Вожака оказалось совсем неплохо, даже хорошо. Карл разглядывал крепкие двойные стены и караулы на них, патрули на улочках, старые, но аккуратные домики. Окна и двери, конечно, запирали, но все равно здесь было почти спокойно. Люди не боялись, они ходили мимо Абрахама и Карла, здоровались, даже шутили. И дети бегали свободно, и почему-то от этого щипало в носу.

– Что, нравится у нас в Гринхиллс? – спросил Абрахам, и Карлу ничего не оставалось, кроме как кивнуть. Да, здорово. Томми с катушек съехал, если решил, что справится со здешними людьми.

– Надо сначала тебя чуток в порядок привести. – Абрахам вел Карла по улице, вел неведомо куда, но было плевать. Карл просто смотрел по сторонам и впитывал увиденное. – Эй, парень, ты меня слушаешь? В общем, пока будешь помогать достраивать церковь. А там решим, на что сгодишься. И учти – за тобой тут все в оба глаза следят. Помнишь, да?

Карл кивнул. На самом деле его мало интересовало, что говорил Абрахам. Карл надеялся, что вдруг на улице покажется Вожак. Глупо, конечно, – заняться тому нечем, только по Гринхиллс без толку шляться.

Церквушка оказалась совсем крохотной. Возле непокрашенной стены были свалены доски, а рядом возились несколько мужчин. Они с интересом покосились на Карла.

– Габриэль! – рявкнул Абрахам.

Габриэль – отец Габриэль – оказался невысоким негром в сутане. Настоящий священник, таких Карл не видел уже много лет.

– Доброго утра, Абрахам, молодой человек… – он сделал паузу, но Карл промолчал.

– Принимай в работники нашего щеночка, – усмехнулся рыжий верзила. – Может, научишь его отзываться на что другое.

Отец Габриэль немного рассеяно улыбнулся:

– Заходи. Сейчас объясню твои обязанности.

Тут все было, как раньше, как в прежнем, сгинувшем мире. Карла это даже пугало. Как-то, уже когда мама погибла, он прибился к компании таких же подростков: самому младшему было лет одиннадцать, а старшему – шестнадцать. Они называли себя Котами и гордились тем, что живут без взрослых.

– Старичье не умеет выживать. – Для Дэнни, главного Кота, старичьем были все старше шестнадцати. – Они не хотят забывать о том, что было, понимаешь? Типа всякие дурацкие правила, школа, работа, комендантский час, никакого курева и бухла. А что в этом толку теперь? Пусть сдохнут поскорее.

Наверное, в чем-то он даже был прав, только подстрелил его через пару месяцев старик лет тридцати. И его, и почти всех остальных. Кто-то из старичья выживать умел и совсем не спешил подыхать. И здешнее старичье тоже не собиралось сдаваться, даже наоборот, восстанавливало прежний мир. Уже почти чужой мир, с которым Карла связывали только обрывки воспоминаний и мысли о папе.

В церкви оказалось прохладно, пахло деревом и краской. Тут не было скамеек, только темнел в глубине недовозведенный алтарь. Еще один мужчина, сколачивавший что-то прямо на полу, оторвался от работы и вопросительно посмотрел на отца Габриэля:

– Вот твой новый помощник, Сет.

– А, тот пацан, – тон казался равнодушным, но взгляд, которым этот Сет окинул Карла, был очень цепким.

Священник кивнул.

– Ну-ну. Повезло тебе, парень. Обычно Вожак не такой добрый. – Сет снова вернулся к работе. – Так что лучше не зли его и глупостей тут не устраивай.

У отца Габриэля Карл никакого оружия не заметил: в том, прежнем мире священники не носили оружие, неужели и тут не носят? Зато у Сета на поясе виднелся нож, а в не снятой кобуре поблескивал пистолет. И это уже было знакомо и привычно – как надо.

– Пока стену красить будешь, – распорядился Сет, – а мои ребята помогут. И, сам понимаешь, присмотрят. Хорошие ребята, надежные. И ежели что, глотку тебе мигом перережут.

– Сет! – возмутился священник.

– А ты помолчи, святой отец. Тебе по должности положено пытаться спасать заблудшие души, а нам – разбираться с теми, кто спастись не пожелал. Как, пацан, все понял?

– Да.

– Тогда вперед. Дармоедов тут не любят.

Вкалывать действительно пришлось много, но по-честному: работали в Гринхиллс все и никто не отлынивал. А на постоянные взгляды и вполне себе ощутимую слежку Карл привык не обращать внимания. Пусть хоть обследятся – скрывать ему было нечего. К тому же понятно все, надо к чужаку присмотреться, оценить его.

Где бы Карл ни был, что бы ни делал, неподалеку маячил кто-то с ружьем, пистолетом или луком наперевес. Пока маячил молча, и черт бы с ним, но, разумеется, здешние быстро начали задавать вопросы: откуда ты, как оказался в той банде, что с твоими родными, сколько тебе лет, как тебя зовут? Особенно настойчивым оказался Сет. Отец Габриэль же обычно улыбался и предлагал не давить.

– Пообвыкнет – все расскажет сам, – как-то сказал он Сету.

Только хрена с два, никому ничего Карл говорить не собирался. Так, отвечал на что-то по мелочи, чтобы не сочли уж совсем подозрительным. Он не хотел думать о том, что было, он пытался понять, что ему делать теперь.

– Тебе надо быть подружелюбнее, – сказал спустя, наверное, неделю отец Габриэль.

Карл поджал губы.

– Ты здорово нам помогаешь, – зашел священник с другого бока. – Однако ты тут уже несколько дней, но ни с кем не познакомился.

На самом деле, отец Габриэль мог быть чертовски настойчивым и занудным – лучше уж Сет, честное слово!

– Я знаю вас и Абрахама. И Сета.

– Этого мало. Как насчет сверстников?

– Ну… Я с Грегом немного знаком, – попробовал выкрутиться Карл, но отец Габриэль только покачал голову.

– Сегодня вечером будет небольшой праздник: мистеру Робинсу, нашему старейшему жителю, исполняется семьдесят. Все решили, что это хороший повод немного повеселиться. Сходи туда, пообщайся.

Карл, разумеется, не собирался никуда идти, но ближе к вечеру в церковь заглянул Абрахам и чуть ли не за шиворот поволок его на праздник.

– Сиди и радуйся. – Карла пихнули за крайний столик и сунули в руки стакан.

– Это что?

– Домашний лимонад. – Абрахам устроился рядом, вытянув здоровенные ножищи в проход так, что Карл понял – не пройдешь и не удерешь.

– А что-нибудь поприличней нет?

– Тебе не рановато, Щеночек?

– Мне уже восемнадцать. – Карл все же попробовал лимонад – кислый, аж зубы свело.

– Пить можно с двадцати одного, – ухмыльнулся Абрахам.

– Я уже пил. Самогонку. И курил тоже.

– Ну, сынок, это было не здесь.

Те самые старые дурацкие правила. Чертово старичье! Абрахам словно понял, о чем Карл думал, и его ухмылка расплылась еще шире.

За другими столиками веселились, разговаривали, пили. Неподалеку играла скрипка, может, кто и танцевал – все равно Карл со своего места не видел. И что он-то тут делал?

Абрахам кого-то заприметил и помахал рукой. Карл проследил за его взглядом и так и обмер, чуть не подавившись лимонадом. К ним шел сам Вожак.

– Привет. – Абрахам звучно хлопнул по протянутой ладони. – Я уж думал, не придешь.

Вожак тяжело опустился на свободный стул и прищурился, глядя на собравшихся:

– Надо людям показаться.

– Этточно.

Сумерки еще почти не сгустились, и Карл жадно разглядывал Вожака. Совсем рядом – только руку протяни. Карл снова чувствовал себя, как тогда в лесу: испуганным и даже униженным, словно до него снизошли, подарили то, чего он не заслуживал. Я не ребенок, хотелось сказать ему. Я многое могу. Я не хочу приколачивать доски и красить скамьи. И выдирать сорняки на огороде за церковью – тоже. Дайте мне оружие, и я покажу, что умею. Но вместо этого Карл только молчал и смотрел.

Почему он тогда решил, что Вожак – совсем старик? Нет, он старый, конечно, а из-за седины и этой бороды казался еще старше, но, наверное, лет ему, как Абрахаму. И глаза у него действительно были голубые, тогда Карлу не показалось.

– Что, пацан, надоело в церкви и на огороде возиться? – спросил вдруг Абрахам.

Карл замешкался, не уверенный, какой ответ от него ждут.

– Огород и церковь – тоже важная работа. – Вожак по-прежнему смотрел на веселящихся людей и обращался словно не к Карлу и не к Абрахаму.

– Ха! Ты б в его возрасте с ума спятил, заставь тебя кто в церкви или на огороде торчать! И Габриэль, – тут Абрахам подмигнул Карлу, – между нами говоря – такая зануда!

– Что предлагаешь? – Вожак все же скользнул взглядом по Карлу, и того на миг как камнем придавило.

– Отдай пацана под мое начало. Поглядим, на что он способен. Эй, Щенок, стрелять умеешь?

– Ага! И из пистолета могу, и из лука немного. И с ножом.

– Видишь? Ну как? Сам знаешь, нам люди нужны.

Вожак поморщился, но все же кивнул.

– Ну вот и хорошо. Ты куда собрался? Все, что ли?

– Дела. – Вожак легко хлопнул Абрахама по плечу и пошел прочь.

– Вечно с ним так: не повеселишься, не поговоришь. – Тот покачал головой.

Карл проводил взглядом растаявшего в сумерках Вожака.

– Он всегда такой?

– Что? Ну да.

– А имя у него есть?

Абрахам расхохотался, и на этот раз Карл даже не вздрогнул от неожиданности – начал привыкать.

– Нет, вроде тебя он. Ничего чужим не говорит. Вожак – он и есть Вожак.

Абрахам чуть помедлил, но все же добавил:

– Давно, в самом начале всего этого он потерял семью. Когда мы только встретились, он еще верил, что они живы, пытался найти, а потом смирился. Или попробовал смириться. На нас тогда уже висела куча людей, которых надо было защищать, так что некогда стало за призраками бегать. Но, думаю, до сих пор его это грызет, хотя столько лет прошло.

– Думаете, его семья умерла? – Внутри все скрутилось в крошечный и болезненный узел. Вожак такой же, как сам Карл, как многие другие, которых за эти годы Карл встречал. Такой же – не желающий верить.

– Умерла, – вздохнул Абрахам. – Уверен. Только ему это не говори.

Карл кивнул. Не скажет, потому что бесполезно. Это он знал по себе.

**1.4**

Мама и Карл боялись ходячих, но еще больше боялись людей. Карл помнил, как они постоянно прятались, и страшнее было не от сипа оживших мертвецов, а от звука голосов.

Они не всегда успевали спрятаться. Первым их подобрал мистер Уилкс. Карлу он даже нравился – нормальный дядька. И с мамой он был вежлив. Еще раньше Карлу немного объясняли про мужчин, женщин, откуда берутся дети и все такое. Он не был дураком, он понимал, что мистеру Уилксу нужно от мамы. Но мама сказала, что все хорошо и так и надо.

Потом, когда они разминулись с мистером Уилксом, то повстречали Роба:

– Просто Роб. Какой мистер, пацан? Ты чего?

С ним было лучше всего. Он учил Карла ставить силки и делать свистульки из листьев, но его сожрали ходячие. Сожрали, пока он их отвлекал, чтобы мама и Карл успели убежать.

Затем появился мистер Харли, и его Карл ненавидел. И мама тоже ненавидела и плакала, и руки у нее были в синяках. А когда синяк появился на лице, Карл дождался, когда этот ублюдок уснет, и размозжил ему голову камнем. Мама ничего не сказала, просто собрала вещи, и они ушли.

Мама погибла, когда Карлу исполнилось четырнадцать. Ее съели ходячие. Просто разорвали на части и съели, а Карл ничего не мог поделать – ничтожество, слабое, ни на что не годное ничтожество! Осталась только выцветшая, покоробленная фотокарточка: Рик Граймс, Лори Граймс и почему-то все еще живой Карл Граймс. Папу и маму на снимке уже было не узнать. По крайней мере, Карл не узнавал. Правда, что этот гладко выбритый мужчина в костюме – папа? А улыбающаяся женщина – мама? И сам Карл – это не мог быть он. Он теперь стал совсем другим…

– А ты молодец, Щенок. – Абрахам всегда хлопал по плечу так, словно в землю вколачивал, но Карл привык. И Абрахам, пожалуй, ему нравился. Слишком шумный, зато всегда поможет и подскажет. Если ты свой, конечно, а Карл стал своим почти сразу. А еще он оказался самым молодым из людей Абрахама, и это немного смущало, будто Карл снова был маленьким среди взрослых. И подружка Абрахама Росита Карлу тоже нравилась.

– Я тебе завидую, – вздохнул Грег. Карл продолжал с ним болтать время от времени: и потому что так ему не нудели, что надо завести друзей, и потому что Грег готов был часами трепаться о Вожаке.

– Чего завидовать-то? – не понял Карл.

– Ты с Абрахамом теперь в каждую вылазку ездишь, а меня зовут, только когда людей не хватает. И вообще…

– Что вообще?

Порой Грег ныл так, словно это он был младше Карла, а не наоборот.

– Да, говорят, меня к Саше перевести хотят.

Сашу, командовавшую другой группой, Карл немного побаивался и Грегу даже посочувствовал. Саша всегда была мрачной и напряженной, будто скрученная пружина.

– Она потеряла брата и мужа, – объяснила как-то Росита. – Ее мужа убила группа вроде твоей бывшей. С тех пор она такая.

Понятно, что после такого Карл Сашу обходил, а она делала вид, что его не замечала. Ну и хорошо, Абрахама и Роситы ему вполне хватало, тем более, Абрахам не так давно приказал Карлу собрать все вещи – а их, считай, и не было – и переселиться к нему. И по этому поводу Грег тоже завидовал.

– Зато в группе Саши ты будешь чаще ездить в рейды, – сказал Карл Грегу. – Ты ж хочешь, чтобы тебя заметили.

– Ага… – неуверенно протянул тот.

Для себя же Карл давно решил, что будет стараться, что покажет, на что способен. И тогда, может, Вожак посмотрит на него более пристально. Посмотрит голубыми, как у папы, глазами. Даже похвалит. Что ему стоит – просто похвалить?

– Молодец, парень, – каждый раз повторял Абрахам, когда они возвращались из вылазок. – Только не лезь на рожон.

И Абрахам шел на доклад к Вожаку, а Карл оставался ждать. Он знал, Абрахам расскажет, похвалит, но… Вожак стаи слишком занят, чтобы размениваться на всяких щенков, да?

**1.5**

Когда Карл потерял фотографию, а воспоминания почти закончились, у него осталась только вера. Может быть, когда-нибудь, где-нибудь он найдет папу, и тогда все закончится: и ходячие, и сгоревшие города, и пустые дороги. Только эти мечты давали сил жить дальше, идти, пить, есть. Терпеть. Не раз и не два Карл встречал странных людей, сумасшедших людей и думал, что он сам такой же. А потом думал, что это даже и хорошо, что ничего нет в этом стремного.

Он прибивался то к одной, то к другой группе выживших. Иногда было хорошо, иногда – так себе, иногда – просто отвратительно. Карлу обычно нравилось в тех группах, где командовал спокойный, уверенный в себе мужчина возраста папы. Его тянуло к этому старичью со страшной силой. Некоторых это забавляло, других раздражало. Те, кто сам потерял семью, Карла понимали, один даже оговорился, назвав как-то Карла сыном. Случалось всякое, и про многое он хотел забыть так же сильно, как не хотел забывать о папе. Но мама, когда была жива, платила любую цену, лишь бы Карл и она сама жили. Теперь пришел его черед. Наверное, это справедливо. И Карл терпел и платил и продолжал цепляться за свою веру.

А теперь Карл впервые понял, что не против отдать что угодно, только чтобы Вожак посмотрел на него еще раз…

Это была крупная операция, ее долго и тщательно планировали.

– Нам нужны новые земли, – объяснил Абрахам. – Людей все больше, надо их прокормить. Так что мы отбираем мир у ходячих, возвращаем его себе. Сам понимаешь, парень, нет еды – нет жизни.

Это Карл и сам знал.

– В общем, наша задача – патрулировать и уничтожать ходячих, пока другие будут устанавливать ограду. Та еще работка: долгая, муторная и до хрена опасная. И порой по несколько раз повторять приходится, потому что пока ограда не укреплена, эти твари ее только так прорвать могут. Эх, Щенок, первые года три мы все ждали, что ходячие сами собой истлеют, сгниют или что там еще. Не, с некоторыми так и сработало. Их теперь меньше, но все равно слишком много.

И это Карл знал тоже.

– Но ходячие-то тупые, – говорил Абрахам. – От них огородить поле можно. А вот от других людей… В прошлом году какие-то молодчики ограду сломали и запустили ходячих: решили поживиться, когда паника начнется. Хорошо, патрули быстро засекли. Но все равно люди погибли. Теперь понимаешь, чего Вожак с чужаками так лютует? В общем, парень, везунчик ты. Хорошо, что Молли за тебя словечко замолвила. Ты как, заглядываешь к ней?

Карл честно заглядывал, хотя видеть Молли ему не хотелось: слишком стыдно.

– Кстати, парень, ты ведь верхом все еще так себе ездишь?

Карл кивнул. Со всем у него получалось, только с лошадьми не очень.

– Не хмурься так, выучишься. Тогда снова сядешь позади Роситы. Вы оба тощие, вас один конь выдержит.

И только перед самым выездом Карл обнаружил, что Вожак отправляется с ними. Он ехал впереди с Абрахамом, что-то говорил ему, а Карл, вытянув шею, смотрел через плечо Роситы.

– Упадешь и шею сломаешь, – смеялась она. – Что ты там увидел?

– Не, ничего такого.

– Правда-правда?

Щекам стало жарко, но Карла спас рык Абрахама:

– Начали!

Главное, не терять из виду остальных – так сказал напоследок Абрахам. Карл обыскивал свой участок и старался держать в поле зрения вбивавших столбы и натягивавших проволоку рабочих и скакавшую вдоль кромки леса Роситу. Сначала это было просто, но потом справа раздался сигнал – толпа ходячих. Пришлось бежать туда.

Мертвецов было больше, чем показалось сначала, а сигналы уже раздавались с других сторон. Похоже, целое стадо. Черт, с этими бы справиться! Сбоку кто-то захрипел – парочка ходячих вцепилась в знакомого темноволосого парня, Аллена, кажется. Конец ему.

Когда Карл проломил голову последнему мертвецу, рядом никого не было, только переставшие шевелиться трупы. Сигналы тревоги тоже стихли. Свои справились? Всех перебили? Про последнее даже думать было страшно.

Из перелеска на полном скаку вылетела гнедая лошадь без всадника. Карл похолодел.

– Кэсси, Кэсси, стой! – Главное, не спугнуть ее! – Ну же, Кэсси, хорошая девочка!

Лошадь услышала знакомый голос, остановилась, посмотрела на Карла.

– Кэсси, иди сюда. – Карл ухватил поводья и похлопал ее по шее. Та легонько дернулась, но продолжила стоять. – Ну, Кэсси, где твой хозяин? Ну?

Он повел ее за собой обратно в перелесок. Ведь Вожак живой? Ведь с ним ничего не случилось?

Тот отбивался сразу от пятерых ходячих. Кэсси заржала, и мертвецы отвлеклись, два поползли к Карлу. Одного он пристрелил, другому всадил в голову нож и бросился помогать Вожаку. Успел – проломил голову тому, который пытался вцепиться Вожаку в руку. Карл перевел дыхание, посмотрел на тех двух ходячих, с которыми Вожак справился сам.

– Вы… Вы как?

Тот коротко кивнул, уперся ладонями в колени и замер, дыша так же тяжело, как и Карл.

– Все хорошо, – наконец выдохнул он. – Только ногу ушиб.

Вожак выпрямился, попробовал сделать шаг и поморщился.

– Кэсси, – снова позвал Карл. Хоть в этот раз она не убежала!

Вожак ухватился за луку седла и замер.

– Сэр, вам помочь?

– Я сам, парень. Дай отдохну чуток.

Карл кивнул. Только теперь на него начал накатывать ужас от осознания, что он мог не успеть. Что эти пятеро ходячих могли разорвать Вожака, как разорвали маму, а еще раньше – Роба. И многих, многих других.

– Хей, что с тобой?

Карл мотнул головой.

– Все хорошо, – повторил Вожак и вдруг протянул руку и положил Карлу ладонь сзади на шею. Такой старый, такой знакомый жест – так делал давным-давно папа. Карл забыл почти все, но это помнил. Он громко шмыгнул носом. Было так стыдно, что прям сквозь землю хотелось провалиться.

– Извините, сэр, – пробормотал он, понимая, что слезы уже катятся вовсю. Ну что он как сопляк какой-то? – Извините.

– Господи, – вздохнул Вожак. – Ты ж еще ребенок.

Не ребенок! Ни хрена он не ребенок!

– Нет. Я…

Вожак притянул его к себе, и Карл уткнулся в чужое плечо, пахнущее потом, кожей и порохом. Ему казалось, Вожак высокий, просто огромный, а они были одного роста. И от этого осознания, и от руки, все еще лежащей на шее, реветь хотелось еще сильнее.

– Просто плачь, – сказал Вожак. – Всем нам надо иногда поплакать.

И Карл плакал – впервые после смерти мамы.

**1.6**

Раньше Карл врал, что старше. В шестнадцать он не выглядел на восемнадцать, но все делали вид, что ему верили: все два года, пока ему действительно не стукнуло восемнадцать. Зато теперь чуть ли не каждый говорил:

– Да врешь, парень, младше ты.

Ага, смешно.

Чего раньше-то это никого не волновало? Не волновало ту женщину, недавно потерявшую, как она сама сказала, мужа. Они вместе оказались в грозу в заброшенном амбаре. И было, действительно, страшно просто до чертиков. В амбаре пахло гнилым сеном, и этот запах преследовал Карла до сих пор. Утром он удрал, оставив женщину спать в одиночестве. Карл правда надеялся, что ее не съели. Не волновал его возраст и того мужика – Карл постарался забыть и его имя, и его самого. Но тот тоже порой возвращался в кошмарах. Были и другие: и старше, и младше, и одногодки. С одними было хорошо, даже приятно, от других тошнило и хотелось забиться в угол, спрятаться, сделаться невидимым…

В Гринхиллс все оказалось иначе, и это немного сбивало с толку. Подростки тискались по углам с подростками, почти у всех знакомых Карлу взрослых тоже были взрослые. И словно этого мало, существовала куча правил. Грег, как он рассказал, сох по какой-то девчонке, но та встречалась с другим парнем. Карл видел его – совсем задохлик, но Грег не пытался ни побить его, ни еще хоть как-то отобрать девицу. Это считалось неправильным, и Карл помнил, что раньше так проступать действительно было плохо. Но теперь-то… Нет, скажем, с Абрахамом и Роситой все понятно – только самоубийца к ней подкатит. И дело не только в рыжем верзиле, сама Росита наглецу горло перережет. Или Саша. Хотя, шептались, вроде есть у нее кто-то. Шептались и одобряли, и Карл тоже с интересом посмотрел бы на неизвестного смельчака.

А Карл привык к иному, привык, что если хватит сил и наглости, что угодно и кого угодно можно забрать себе. Он часто такое видел: драки из-за вещей, из-за еды, из-за женщин. Как-то Карл путешествовал с девчонкой… Хейли, Холли… Какая разница? Все равно ее съели… и они влетели в большую группу под предводительством здоровенного одноглазого мужика. Тот посмотрел на них, и Карл тут же решил, что драться с ним из-за Хейли-Холли не будет – никаких шансов. Но мужик вдруг кивнул Карлу и приказал: «Будешь со мной». Тогда у Карла еще не было шрама на полщеки, так что он не сильно удивился. В конце концов, это оказался не самый плохой вариант. Совсем не плохой.

И Карл никогда не задумывался, с кем сам хочет быть. Это как с едой – когда-то в детстве он мог ныть, что не хочет на завтрак хлопья, а в обед суп. Теперь он ел все, что дают. С тем, с кем спать, оказалось так же. Карл был всеяден. Хотя его мнением редко интересовались.

В Гринхиллс же это мнение вдруг всем понадобилось: тебе надо подружиться, тебе надо присмотреться вон к той девчонке. Не нравится? Тогда давай к этой. Отец Габриэль своими прихожанками Карла просто замучил. Даже Сет начал, как он выразился, сватать чью-то там старшую дочку, которая лучше всех в поселении готовила пироги.

Кажется, к единственному человеку тут никто не лез – к Вожаку. И он был один-одинешенек, хотя Карл с раздражением замечал, как на него смотрят женщины: и постарше, и помоложе, и светлые, и рыжие, и темные. А Вожак просто не обращал внимания на чужие взгляды.

– Почему он такой? – спросил Карл Абрахама.

Теперь, после той операции Карла молчаливо допустили в ближний круг. Вроде ничего не изменилось: он по-прежнему подчинялся Абрахаму, но при нем стали говорить свободнее, больше шутить. И, главное, Абрахам теперь брал его с собой на доклады Вожаку. И порой Карл даже сам делал ему доклады. По мелочи всякой, конечно, но все же! И каждый раз Вожак кивал и, кажется, даже немного улыбался. Не разберешь за его бородой.

– Как тебе сказать, пацан…

Абрахам покачивался на стуле и медленно пил сваренное мистером Питерсом пиво – первое нормальное пиво в Гринхиллс, как тот сам с гордостью говорил.

– Понимаешь, он тут главный. Вроде как должен соблюдать нейтралитет. Чтоб если ссора возникла или еще чего, смог все беспристрастно рассудить.

– Только поэтому?

– Ну… Он не монах, конечно. Сколько лет я его знаю, пару раз пытался он… Точнее, это женщины пытались его захомутать. Только все равно надолго не получалось. Думаю, на второй раз ему хватило. Решил, что одному проще и спокойнее. Правда, Габриэль считает, неправильно это. И Росита. Но, сам знаешь, женщинам дай волю – всех переженят. А ты, парень? Никого не приметил? Девчонок красивых тут много. И некоторые на тебя заглядываются.

И Абрахам туда же! Карл помотал головой:

– Не, не приметил.

Не скажешь же ему, что это неинтересно. Не поймет.

– Ты слишком серьезный. Прям как Вожак – совсем отдыхать не умеешь.

А это сравнение льстило до дрожи.

– Эй, парень! Ты куда мечтами унесся?

Карл понял, что краснеет.

– Ну… у меня действительно дел много. И отец Габриэль просил на огороде помочь.

Абрахам громко фыркнул:

– Будто картошка без тебя не вырастет! Лучше возьми этого своего Грега и с ребятами вечерком посидите!

– Грега сегодня Саша не отпустит. Он что-то напортачил, и она его переделывать заставила.

– Саша-Саша! – Абрахам закатил глаза. – Страшная женщина! А ведь была когда-то такой милой… Ладно, тогда пошли ужинать.

– Но Росита еще…

– Сегодня ужинаем в гостях. А Росита пусть с подружками веселится. Раз уж ты не хочешь с другими пацанами общаться, потерпишь общество старых зануд.

Карл не сразу понял, кого Абрахам имел в виду.

**1.7**

Если бы его спросили, почему он все еще жив, Карл ответил бы честно: «Просто у меня есть цель. Я ищу своего отца. Его зовут Рик Граймс и у него голубые глаза. Это все, что я помню». Но никто никогда не спрашивал. Всем было все равно.

Время шло, и Карл уже сам не хотел, чтобы его спрашивали. Ответ стал его маленькой тайной, обещанием, данным самому себе. Если когда-нибудь, где-нибудь долгий поиск увенчается успехом, Карл произнесет эти слова вслух. Пока же они только эхом отдавались в голове, напоминали, требовали двигаться дальше. Карл шел, шел и шел, а теперь первый раз за многие годы остановился.

Он отвык постоянно находиться в одном месте и дико соскучился по этому ощущению – ощущению дома, чувству, что есть место, куда можно вернуться. Карл все еще не был уверен, стоит ли снова привыкать. Точнее, не был уверен, пока Абрахам не привел его на ужин к Вожаку.

В доме главы Гринхиллс Карл уже бывал, точнее, бывал только в официальной его части, где Вожак собирал своих людей и где решались все вопросы, касавшиеся жизни в поселении. А вот на личную половину Карла, разумеется, никто до этого момента не приглашал.

Они устроились на кухне за небольшим грубо сколоченным столом. Сначала ели молча: Карл не решался заговорить первым, а Вожак и Абрахам словно и не нуждались в словах, как будто все, что надо, уже было между ними сказано.

Но вот Абрахам дожевал свою порцию жареной зайчатины и довольно крякнул:

– Хорошо миссис Паркер готовит!

Вожак кивнул.

– Она к тебе уже приходила по поводу кролика? – поинтересовался Абрахам.

– И не раз. Весь день про этого кролика слышу.

Абрахам поймал вопросительный взгляд Карла и пояснил:

– В силок ребятам настоящий кролик попался. Из тех, которых раньше на мясо разводили. И теперь у миссис Паркер мечта завести для него самочку. И тогда, по ее словам, крольчатины у нас будет хоть отбавляй. Только где мы ей крольчиху найдем? Парни для смеха предложили зайчиху отловить и посмотреть, что получится.

– Горе-селекционеры, – сурово уронил Вожак, но Карлу показалось, что в глазах у него мелькнула смешинка.

– В общем, я сказал им, чтоб хренью не страдали. Не хватало еще, чтобы и правда пошли зайчих ловить и ходячим на зуб попали.

Вожак медленно кивнул:

– Все правильно. А кролика, если не старый, отдадим сестре Саре в больницу. Все же он понежнее должен быть, чем заяц, пусть сестра для выздоравливающих бульон сварит.

– Хмм… слушай, тут такое дело…

– Что случилось? Только не говори, что кто-то этого несчастного зверя уже съел.

– Нет, наоборот, скорее. Детвора вокруг него второй день скачет, все одуванчики, кажется, внутри стен повыдергала и кролику скормила. Тот, по-моему, помрет скоро или от ожирения, или с перепугу.

– Боится, но траву жрет?

– Ага. Трус, но не дурак.

– Прямо как Габриэль.

– Они даже чем-то похожи, – Абрахам рассмеялся, и мгновением позже к нему присоединился Вожак.

Карл так и замер с наполовину не донесенной до рта вилкой – Вожак смеялся, по-настоящему смеялся. А казалось, что он вообще не умеет этого делать. От звука смеха внутри все сжалось. Карла словно допустили к чему-то важному, посвятили в тайну. Грег не так давно твердил, что Вожак даже не улыбается никогда. А теперь тот смеялся из-за какого-то несчастного кролика.

– Эй, пацан, еда остынет!

– Извините.

Абрахам посмотрел насмешливо, и у Карла вспыхнули уши.

– Заканчивай смущать парня. – Вожак поднялся со стула и подошел к закипевшему чайнику. – А ведь когда-то бабушка мне рассказывала про плиты, которые топили дровами, я а не верил.

– Все возвращается. Как вспомню, что не так давно камины в домах были только для красоты, а не чтобы греться… А, фигня все это. Эй, пацан, по чему больше скучаешь, по чаю или кофе?

Карл пожал плечами. Кофе ему в детстве не особенно нравился, а чай… Хотя когда мир рухнул, вскипятить воду на костре и бросить в нее чудом раздобытый чайный пакетик стало настоящей роскошью. Нет, вкус был так себе, но все ж приятней, что просто горячая вода.

– За настоящий кофе продал бы душу, – вздохнул, не дождавшись ответа, Абрахам.

– Покупателя не нашел бы. Пей заварку из листьев брусники. Миссис Паркер утверждает, что это чертовски полезно.

– И сахара теперь нет, – пробурчал Абрахам. – Не надо мне говорить, что он вредный.

– Кока-кола, – выпалил Карл.

– Чего?

– Ну… мне не хватает.

Карл решил, что Абрахам снова захохочет, но тот вздохнул:

– Иногда мне тоже.

Вожак послал им укоризненный взгляд:

– Нашли, о чем скучать. Абрахам, по поводу кролика. Он дикий?

Тот задумался на миг, потом кивнул:

– Да, одичалый, похоже. Даже и не знаю, жалеть об этом или радоваться.

– Учитывая наш с тобой опыт, радоваться.

Абрахам вздохнул еще раз и кивнул:

– Эх, пацан! Шесть лет, как началось это дерьмо, а люди вместо того, чтобы договариваться и спасаться вместе, бьют друг дружку в спину – куда тем ходячим? Со сколькими мы договориться сумели?

– С двумя поселениями. – Вожак разлил брусничную заварку по чашкам.

– Угу. А со сколькими драться пришлось, и не вспомнишь! Хотя чего я тебе рассказываю? Наверное, сам все видел.

Карл уткнулся в кружку. Конечно, видел. Несколько раз он жил в постоянных лагерях, но каждый раз удирал, потому что рано или поздно все начинало портиться. А если портиться не начинало, то кто-нибудь приходил и портил. Снова и снова – как проклятие какое-то. Карл поднял глаза и натолкнулся на взгляд Вожака. Невеселый такой взгляд, словно тот понял, о чем Карл сейчас вспомнил. И там было еще что-то, непонятное.

Карл привык понимать значения чужих взглядов: как не научиться, если от этого порой зависела жизнь? Необходимо знать, когда надо брать ноги в руки и удирать, а когда, наоборот, улыбаться и делать вид, что все просто отлично, и много чего еще.

Но чего хотел Вожак? Он будто не мог решить, относиться к Карлу как к взрослому или как к ребенку, и это сбивало с толку, а порой и обижало. Что Вожаку надо? Вроде же Карл доказал свою силу, показал, на что способен, однако… Кое-что грызло Карла так, что порой он полночи не мог заснуть. Не будь чертового шрама, не стань Карл уродом, он бы уже давно понял, хочет ли от него Вожак еще и этого. Или – наверное, впервые в своей жизни – Карл сам бы пришел и предложил. Ведь никто еще не отказывался.

А теперь Карл совсем не был уверен, что нужен хоть кому-то с такой красотой на пол-рожи, и неважно, что там Абрахам и остальные трепали про девчонок – чушь все это. И Вожак никак не показывал, что ему еще что-то надо от Карла, кроме исполнения приказов. Вернее, не совсем так. Иногда он смотрел – вот как сейчас, не совсем понятно – но только смотрел, и ни по его лицу, ни по телу Карл ничего не мог прочесть. Это доводило едва ли не до отчаяния.

Или по здешним законам так не принято? Ну так Карлу уже есть восемнадцать. К тому же та же Росита была гораздо младше Абрахама, как порой бурчал Сет, в дочери ему годилась, однако на них никто косо не смотрел! А может, дело в том, что Карл – парень? Но тогда зачем эти взгляды? Все же эти взрослые, эти старики со своими древними законами порой умудрялись все запутать к чертовой матери, что и сами не знали, что делать, и другим мешали.

– Что притихли? – спросил Абрахам, и Карл осознал, что уже долго пялился на Вожака, а тот смотрел в ответ. И оба молчали.

– Прости, задумался. – Вожак тут же отвел взгляд, словно не разглядывал только что Карла.

– Отдыхать тебе больше надо. Тогда и не будешь спать на ходу. Верно говорю, Щенок?

Карл опять на всякий случай уткнулся в чашку. Кто он, чтобы указывать Вожаку, в конце концов?

– Сказал же, не смущай пацана, – вздохнул тот. – И не волнуйся. Я сам о себе позабочусь.

– Конечно, – голос Абрахама сочился скепсисом. – Давно тебе твержу – заведи сем…

– Нет!

Карл вздрогнул, а Абрахам даже ухом не повел, словно привык к таким вспышкам.

– Сто раз тебе говорил, – Вожак чуть понизил голос. – Хватит с меня. Хватит, черт побери. Есть люди, достаточно храбрые и сумасшедшие, чтобы в этом мире жениться и заводить детей, и я готов их защищать. Но от меня, Абрахам, отстань.

Тот крякнул и покачал головой, потом поймал взгляд Карла и зачем-то подмигнул.

– Видишь, – громко шепнул Абрахам, – каким упрямым он может быть?

Вожак послал ему хмурый взгляд, но промолчал. И Карл не знал, как реагировать: тоже промолчать, сделать вид, что ничего не слышал, улыбнуться?

Когда они пошли после ужина домой, Абрахам вдруг сказал:

– Все же плохо быть одному, Щенок. Дичаешь.

– Но Вожак не один же. У него есть вы, Росита, Саша, другие.

– Не, не то это. – Абрахам посмотрел на небо, усыпанное звездами. – Тут в ином дело. И ты, если будешь всех за милю обходить, тоже одичаешь, пацан. Так что заведи себе подружку!

Вот снова он! Только Карл не мог, как Вожак, огрызнуться и приказать замолчать.

– Я его понимаю… – пробормотал Карл. – Если ему до сих пор больно, то он не хочет, чтобы стало еще больней. Это ж нормально.

– Не, не совсем. Это больше не боль, а страх. Страх новой боли. А страх, парень, делает нас слабыми. Новая семья заставила бы его забыть об этом страхе. Не оставила бы на него время.

Или сломала, подумал Карл. Он сам, наверное, не выдержал бы, если б второй раз увидел, как ходячие разрывают маму. Много чего не выдержал. Абрахам не понимал, не желал понимать, зато Карл… Он обернулся и посмотрел в темноту. На миг захотелось вернуться и сказать Вожаку об этом. Я тебя понимаю. Я тоже не хочу, чтобы снова стало больно. Но Карл по-прежнему шел рядом с Абрахамом. В конце концов, кто он Вожаку? Просто щенок.

**1.8**

Правда в том, что Карл все же позволил себе начать привыкать. Нельзя было не позволить после того ужина. Может, зря, конечно: раньше все такие попытки кончались только разочарованием. В чем-то Абрахам был прав насчет страха перед болью – Карл боялся.

Отец Габриэль все время твердил о боге и о том, что цель жизни – выполнять его заветы, Сет ворчал, что главное – это Гринхиллс и его жители, а Карл решил, что единственное, чего собирается добиться, это одобрения Вожака. Его внимания, его взгляда, понятного, наконец, а не загадочного, как обычно. И если в это одобрение входит процветание Гринхиллс и все здешние обитатели, ладно, Карл готов был позаботиться и о них. Вот он и старался и ждал. Не пойми чего ждал.

– Росита о тебе беспокоится, – сказал спустя несколько дней Абрахам. – Говорит, совсем ты себя загнал. Так что сегодня вечером идем к Питерсу.

– Зачем? – не понял Карл.

– Пить пиво, разумеется! Он всех зовет.

– Мне же только восемнадцать, а не двадцать один.

– А ты чуть-чуть, – подмигнул Абрахам. – Многие будут, и Вожак тоже обещал.

Карл сглотнул и тут же быстро кивнул. Тогда он будет. Обязательно будет. И даже перетанцует со всеми девчонками, которых найдет для него Росита.

Было ужасно. Нет, на самом деле было весело, наверное. Это Карл к такому не привык и не собирался привыкать. На дне рождения того старика все хотя бы сидели себе за столами, а тут ходили, шумели, плясали… Ну как так можно?

Карлу хотелось сбежать на стену и узнать, все ли в порядке, проверить патрули. Он понимал, что это глупости, что только немногие сейчас веселятся, а остальные, как и полагается, на постах. Но как же дико!

– Эх, жаль нельзя, как раньше, погудеть! – Зато Абрахам оказался в своей стихии. – Ты ж, Щенок, и не помнишь, наверное, как раньше гуляли! Ночи напролет – танцы, музыка, фейерверки!

– Немного помню.

Фейерверки он точно помнил. И большие, которые видел только по телевизору, и те, которые они с папой запускали на заднем дворе. Теперь такое никому в голову не придет. Теперь громкие звуки не любят.

– Пей! – Абрахам пихнул Карлу в руки здоровенный стакан с пивом. – Держи крепче и не разбей – миссис Питерс браниться будет.

Пиво оказалось противным. Не таким противным, как самогонка, которой Карл однажды сдуру упился, а потом блевал полночи, но все равно противным. Карл делал маленькие глотки и смотрел по сторонам. Вожака пока не было: наверное, опять выскользнет откуда-то сбоку, постоит минуту и уйдет. И надо эту минуту поймать.

Пиво наконец-то закончилось, и Карл поставил пустой стакан на стол.

– Давай потанцуем!

Он не знал эту светловолосую девчонку, но она, кажется, знала его. Странно, но тут уже многие его знали. Девчонка была хорошенькой и смешно морщила веснушчатый нос. Карл позволил вытащить себя на площадку для танцев. Плясать оказалось весело и просто – только следи, что делают другие, и повторяй.

– Еще разок?

– Давай!

Они станцевали снова, медленней, потом сходили и выпросили еще пива, и оно уже не показалось таким противным.

– У тебя пена на носу. – Девчонка широко улыбнулась и провела пальцами ему по лицу. Щекотно.

– Еще потанцуем? – Карл смутился и отвел глаза.

– Легко! Хоть всю ночь!

И плевать, что из инструментов только расстроенная скрипка и ее почти не слышно за топотом ног!

Над головой шатром раскинулось темное небо, а ночной ветер качал развешанные на веревках фонари, но Карлу было жарко, и девушке тоже. Он прикасался к ее спине, к пропитавшемуся потом платью. Весело, здорово, и Карл знал, чем такое кончается. Может, не стоило, но от пива мысли путались, а все вокруг кружилось, как в детстве, когда он катался на карусели. Карл покрепче ухватил девушку и приподнял, не так высоко, как Абрахам рядом подбросил Роситу, но все равно получилось! Кто-то одобрительно закричал и захлопал.

Девушка легонько взвизгнула и обняла его за шею. Пахло от нее потом, сеном и какими-то цветами, легко-легко, не так… не так, как хотел Карл.

…Вожак стоял у стены, почти невидимый за собравшимися. Тоже пил пиво и смотрел прямо на танцевальную площадку. На Карла. Или это Карлу так показалось. Вот Вожак отвернулся, кивнул кому-то, отдал пустой стакан и…

– Прости, мне надо на секунду!

– Ты куда? – И глаза у девушки были темные, неправильные.

– Я… ненадолго, ладно?

Карл отбежал от танцевальной площадки, нырнул в толпу. Он толкался, извинялся, пробирался и спешил-спешил-спешил. Вожак сейчас уйдет, запрется у себя дома и будет сидеть там один до утра. А Карл… Карл просто должен был его догнать.

Вожак уходил все дальше в темноту и переплетение улочек между домами, растворялся в ночи. Казалось, еще мгновение, и он растает. Карл бежал за ним, как мираж преследовал. Точно безумие какое-то. Шум людских голосов и музыка стихли, в ушах отдавался только стук сердца. Вожак словно услышал этот стук, замер, и Карл чуть не врезался ему в спину.

– Парень, ты чего? Забыл что? – Вожак обернулся.

– Извини. Я хотел… Черт.

Карл сам запутался, он хотел сказать многое, все такое важное, все рвалось наружу одновременно, и он никак не мог выбрать.

– Пиво, да? – Вожак улыбнулся, по-настоящему улыбнулся, как тогда за ужином, – Карл был уверен в этом, несмотря на густую темноту вокруг.

– Ну… типа.

– Говорил я Абрахаму!

– Не… Абрахам не при чем. Я сам вторую выпил… Правда. И танцевать зачем-то пошел. Не хотел я.

– Парень, это хорошо. И правильно в твоем возрасте. Танцевать с хорошенькой девушкой, развлекаться, смеяться. Не дергайся так, будто ты натворил невесть что.

– А ты… – выпалил Карл и только потом понял, что сказал. И что зря, наверное, зачем-то ухватил Вожака за рукав. – Ну… Ты не танцевал.

– Староват я для танцев.

Карл разжал пальцы, и Вожак пошел дальше.

– Ты не старый.

– Что? – Он снова остановился и посмотрел на Карла.

– Ты не старый совсем. – Карл подошел почти вплотную, вглядываясь во тьму. Черт, ну почему так мало видно? Хотя лицо Вожака он помнил уже почти наизусть. Безумно захотелось провести по его лицу руками, коснуться каждой морщины, разгладить, но пока он лишь всматривался в темноту до рези в глазах. – Это из-за бороды кажется.

– Пацан, ты все же напился.

– Ага. – Карл пожал плечами. – Но это правда. Я когда тебя первый раз увидел, думал, ты старик. Ты был страшный, правда.

Карл все же поднял руки, но Вожак их перехватил, мягко отвел от своего лица.

– Что, такой страшный? Боже, дожил, скоро меня дети будут бояться!

– Не, не будут. – Карл опустил руки, те места, которых коснулся Вожак, кажется, горели. – Ты на самом деле не страшный. Ты… ну…

Он чуть не брякнул «красивый», но все же прикусил язык.

– Просто я хочу…

Черт, раньше всегда было проще. И врать было проще. А теперь мешало то, что Карл действительно считал Вожака красивым, что говорил правду. Вот все и путалось.

Вожак смотрел, не отрываясь, но Карл никак не мог разглядеть, что на его лице. А… неважно! Но, главное, он смотрел и слушал.

– Я хочу тебя поблагодарить, понимаешь? Ты добрый. Я думал, все добрые умерли. А ты есть.

– Парень… – Вожак сказал это как-то странно, словно подавился.

– Спасибо.

Карл мог поблагодарить только так – больше у него ничего не было. Он шагнул вперед, вплотную и прижался губами ко рту Вожака, обхватил его голову, запустил пальцы в волосы. Теперь правильно: правильный запах, правильное тело. Карл вжался в него, Вожак пошатнулся и, кажется, ударился о стену.

Ну же! Но рот отказывался открываться и впускать его, хотя Карл чувствовал, как Вожака начинает бить крупная дрожь. Еще немного, сейчас и…

– Чччерт, нет!

Вожак грубо отпихнул его, и Карл замер в растерянности. Такого раньше не бывало. Он шагнул вперед…

– Стой! – Вожак вытянул руку, словно защищаясь, и отступил. – Ты с ума сошел?!

– Я просто…

– Не смей! Слышишь, никогда не смей такое делать!

– Но… – Теперь дрожь стала бить и Карла. – Это же… приятно. Я могу сделать тебе…

– Заткнись!

На миг показалось, что Вожак сейчас ударит, и Карл невольно сжался и зажмурился. Но удара не последовало. Карл рискнул открыть глаза и увидел, что Вожак стоит и только сжимает и разжимает кулаки.

– Пойди проспись, парень, – теперь он говорил совсем хрипло. – И забудь всю эту хрень, понял?

Вожак развернулся и побрел прочь. Карл смотрел ему вслед. Но все равно не понимал, что сделал неправильно. Неправильно настолько, что Вожак так разозлился. Наверное, это опять какие-то глупые старые законы.

**1.9**

Карл так и не вернулся на праздник, ушел домой и провалялся остаток ночи, не сомкнув глаз и всматриваясь в темноту, как будто в ней скрывались все ответы. Что же не так? Может, это из-за шрама? Ну почему с Вожаком оказалось так сложно?

В одном Карл был уверен – он Вожака хочет. И это не только благодарность, это нечто большее. Может, то, за чем Карл бежал все годы? Та сосущая пустота, давным-давно засевшая в груди, как будто уменьшалась.

На следующий день Вожак делал вид, что ничего не случилось, разговаривал, как обычно, и Карл даже поверил бы ему, если б не взгляды, если б не едва заметное напряжение, то, как Вожак проходил мимо, словно боясь задеть. С похожим Карл уже сталкивался: был один парень, с которым они неплохо ладили по ночам, но днем тот требовал, чтобы Карл к нему и на выстрел не подходил.

– …быстро, – произнес Абрахам, и Карл понял, что пропустил мимо ушей весь разговор. – Пацан, кончай ворон считать!

– Простите. – Карл опустил глаза, потом искоса взглянул на Вожака и встретился с ответным взглядом. Мгновение, и Вожак отвернулся. Карл снова не понял, что за выражение мелькнуло на его лице.

– Ты чего Сару одну бросил, балда?

Какую Сару?

– Ту блондиночку, с которой полвечера плясал, – смилостивился Абрахам.

Эту? Про вчерашнюю Сару Карл уже и думать забыл. Какая Сара? Как ее можно сравнить с кем-то, вроде Вожака?

– Мне… нехорошо стало. Пива слишком много выпил.

Напряжение, исходившее от Вожака, стало ощутимо сильнее.

– Всего-то? А кто хвастался, что самогонку глушил? То-то видок у тебя, будто всю ночь страдал.

Карл втянул голову в плечи:

– Не страдал я, просто немного не выспался.

Правда, что в глазах Вожака сейчас мелькнуло смятение?

– Конечно-конечно. Так что с Сарой-то? Девчонка хорошая, и понравился ты ей. Если сейчас не поведешь себя, как идиот, твоя будет.

– Абрахам, может, достоинства девиц ты все же не здесь обсуждать будешь? – хмуро произнес Вожак.

– Да ладно тебе. Я пацану какую неделю пытаюсь свиданку устроить, и тут наконец…

– Абрахам!

– Хорошо! – Тот поднял руки, сдаваясь. – Что, тоже не выспался, что такой злой сегодня? Не переживай, проверим мы изгородь. И будем внимательны и осторожны. Да, Щенок?

Карл быстро кивнул.

– Ну вот. Вернемся через пару-тройку часиков, а вечером, парень, иди-ка к Са…

– Абрахам, иди-ка работай, – огрызнулся Вожак.

Тот прищурился, хмыкнул, а потом хлопнул Карла по плечу.

– Ну, пацан, пойдем… ка, если уж нас гонят.

Карл напоследок бросил на Вожака еще один взгляд и снова встретился с его глазами, не голубыми, как всегда, а будто вылинявшими до серых. Вожак на себя сегодня не походил, словно тоже всю ночь не спал и… Он ведь злился? Он ведь… ревновал? Или что это такое? Но тогда почему вчера… Карл запутался окончательно.

Потом, он подумает об этом потом, когда вернется с задания.

**1.10**

Новое желание отличалось от того, что Карл чувствовал раньше. Он видел сны, фантазировал, представлял себе губы Вожака на своих губах, его руки на своем теле. Все, что угодно, даже то, что раньше полагал не слишком-то приятным. С Вожаком и это должно было ощущаться иначе.

Все эти прикосновения, тисканья, шебуршания в темноте, хихиканья, скабрезности или, наоборот, приказы заткнуться воспринимались просто как часть жизни. По правде говоря, оружие и охота Карлу нравились больше. Оружие – это спокойствие и надежность, рукоять ножа в руке, защищенность. А охота – азарт, то чувство опасности, от которого тело становилось легким-легким, а кровь словно жгла изнутри. В Вожаке они сочетались. В нем вообще все сочеталось и сливалось, оттого хотеть его было так невыносимо.

Порой в голове Карла мелькала щекочущая нервы мысль, что Вожак, сложись все иначе, мог бы быть его отцом. Он казался слишком близким к тому образу, что хранился в памяти. Только те чувства, что Карл испытывал, совсем не походили на сыновьи.

Он хотел увидеть Вожака голым, без всех этих джинсов, рубашек, футболок, курток. Увидеть его мускулы, кожу, шрамы – сейчас у всех много шрамов, а у Вожака их должно быть полным-полно. Есть ли у него волосы на теле? Сколько? Какие они? Карл встречал мужчин с грудью, гладкой, как у женщин, тогда как другие походили на обезьян. И та, и другая крайность почему-то казались смешными. Хотя у самого Карла на груди ничего еще не росло – как девчонка, сказал кто-то.

И все остальное: живот, ноги, член. Иногда Карл даже грезил о его члене. В этих горячечных мечтах, приходивших под самое утро, Карл опускался перед Вожаком на колени и медленно расстегивал ему ремень, потом молнию. А Вожак молчал, только дышал все чаще и чаще, а его голубые глаза словно светились. Порой Карл не видел этих глаз: Вожак клал руку ему сзади на шею, заставлял уткнуться лицом в стену, ствол дерева, подушку – во что угодно, и трахал то осторожно и ласково, то резко и грубо, но от этой грубости член самого Карла напрягался до боли.

Черт, только от одних фантазий можно было кончить, даже не помогая себе руками.

А когда в соседней спальне занимались любовью Абрахам и Росита, Карлу хотелось свернуться калачиком и выть от зависти. Им было хорошо, им было плевать, что еще кто-то рядом и все прекрасно слышит. Они друг друга нашли. Это Карл мучился от одиночества.

В тех фильмах и сериалах, которые смотрела мама до того, как мир рухнул, герои, если у них что-то не получалось, бежали к психоаналитику. Это были такие женщины или мужчины, сидевшие за широкими столами и говорившие героям умные слова, после чего те вели себя правильно. Но в Гринхиллс психоаналитиков не возилось, к тому же Карл и сам не представлял себе, как можно прийти к незнакомому человеку и спросить у него совета в том, в чем тот ни черта не разумеет. Карл привык во всем полагаться только на собственное чутье, но на этот раз его не хватало.

– Привет! – окликнули его.

– Привет, Молли.

Его снова охватило то смешанное чувство радости и стыда, которое он испытывал каждый раз, как ее видел.

– Вернулись уже? Хочешь зайти ко мне? Я фрукты вчера варила – кажется, неплохой компот получился.

А почему бы и нет? Заняться все равно было нечем – Сет сегодня смилостивился и разрешил Карлу побездельничать.

Молли одна из немногих жила в отдельном маленьком домике, больше похожем на сарай.

– Мне так спокойней, – как-то пояснила она, виновато улыбаясь.

Все внутри было забито сухими травами: они лежали в жестяных коробках, стеклянных банках, свисали ароматными пучками с гвоздей и натянутых под потолком веревок.

– До того, как все началось, это было чем-то вроде хобби, – говорила Молли. – Кто же знал, что нам снова придется лечиться травами?

– Правда, что девчонки бегают к тебе за приворотами? – выпалил, не подумав, Карл.

Молли захихикала:

– Кто сказал?

– Грег сболтнул.

Молли налила в стакан компот из большой жестяной кастрюли и протянула Карлу:

– Дегустируй!

Компот оказался прохладным – самое то после царившего за окнами солнцепека.

– Вкусно.

– Ты из вежливости или честно?

– Честно.

– Ну хорошо. – Молли уселась за крохотный столик напротив Карла. – Учти, что это страшная тайна: Грег для себя клянчил – он по какой-то девушке сохнет. Но я ему сказала, что чушь все это. Никаких приворотов не существует, и любой девчонке, пришедшей ко мне за таким, я отвечу то же самое. А вот пустырника ему дать могу.

– А он для чего?

– Для успокоения, – серьезно сказала Молли и снова прыснула. Карл тоже улыбнулся. Ему самому, кажется, пригодился бы этот пустырник.

– Молли, можно тебя спросить? – решился Карл.

– Конечно, дорогой.

– Я урод?

Она всплеснула руками:

– Господи! С чего ты взял?

– Ну… это вот. – Он провел пальцами по шраму.

– Перестань говорить всякую чушь! Ты очень симпатичный. Будь я помоложе… – Молли подмигнула, но быстро посерьезнела. – Это в Саре дело?

Черт! Кажется, весь поселок знает, с кем он танцевал! Хоть чего удивляться-то?

Карл резко помотал головой:

– Нет. Просто…

Он оборвал сам себя.

– Есть кто-то, кто тебе нравится?

– Наверное. Кажется. Черт, я не знаю.

– Она не твоя ровесница? Старше? Или уже занята?

– Типа того.

Молли подперла подбородок рукой и посмотрела в крохотное оконце с криво вставленным куском стекла.

– Не повезло тебе. Знаешь… у меня ведь то же самое.

– Что?

– Только это секрет, ладно?

Карл кивнул.

– В общем, есть один человек. Он мне давно-давно нравится. И если б на самом деле существовали всякие зелья и привороты, я, наверное, не выдержала и хоть раз попробовала.

– А он что? Старый совсем или занят?

Молли неопределенно повела плечами.

– Он старше меня, конечно, но не так уж и сильно. Просто он… в общем, он, дорогой мой, просто никого к себе не подпускает. И смотрит добро, и помочь готов, но между вами словно прозрачная стена. Понимаешь, о чем я? Можешь хоть убиться об эту стену, а никакого толку. Многие пытались: и покрасивее, и помоложе меня. А я… Просто смотрю издалека. Уже привыкла, похоже.

Карл с трудом сглотнул ставший вдруг горьким компот. Молли ведь… Хотя какая из нее соперница? Наоборот, ей хотелось сочувствовать.

– Вот такая я невезучая, всегда и во всем. – Молли по-прежнему смотрела в окно. – Так что ничего тебе посоветовать не могу. Извини. Но ты, в отличие от меня, совсем молодой и милый. Может, она тебя еще заметит. А может, все само пройдет. Иногда проходит. Правда.

Только Карл не хотел, чтобы проходило.

– Спасибо за компот. – Карл поставил на стол пустой стакан и поднялся. – Я как-нибудь еще зайду, ладно?

– Конечно, заходи, – Молли наконец-то отвернулась от окна и улыбнулась. – Обязательно заходи.

Карл снова некстати подумал о том, что она чем-то похожа на маму. И, если по правде, симпатичная. И наверняка понравилась Вожаку, если бы тот на нее посмотрел повнимательнее. Вот уж кому он наверняка не сказал бы остановиться и забыть обо всякой хрени. От этого стало больно, но Карл усилием воли приказа себе прекратить злиться. Все равно злиться было глупо.

**1.11**

– Вот что ты третий день смурной ходишь? – Абрахам удобно устроился на стуле, а ножищи закинул на стоявшую рядом табуретку. Он, Росита и Карл ждали в штабе Вожака, а тот, как назло, где-то застрял.

Карл промолчал. И как Абрахаму еще не надоело спрашивать одно и то же?

– Росита, ты у нас самая умная и остроглазая! Пока все молоко в округе не скисло от этой физиономии, скажи, что с ним такое?

Карл даже вскинулся от негодования.

– Влюбился! – радостно откликнулась Росита.

– Ничего подобного!

– Я мне сдается, Росита права! – Абрахам погрозил ему пальцем. – Хорошо, пускай не в Сару. Но все равно колись, по кому сохнешь!

– Ни по кому, – буркнул Карл, обхватив себя руками.

– Нет, сохнешь, пацан! Абрахам все видит!

И на этих словах вошел Вожак. Карлу захотелось провалиться даже не сквозь пол – сразу в ад. Вожак смотрел прямо на него, и Карл чувствовал, как начинают гореть уши, щеки, все лицо.

– Абрахам, прекрати дразнить парня, – неожиданно глухо сказал Вожак.

Тот приподнял бровь, но замолчал и спустил ноги на пол.

Вожак глубоко вздохнул, потом резко тряхнул головой:

– Саша прислала весточку, что в развалинах завода на юге собралось стадо ходячих.

– Черт, – едва слышно выдохнула Росита.

– На нас идут? – уточнил Абрахам.

– Пока стоят, но кто их знает, когда и в какую сторону их понесет?

– Ясненько. Будем резать?

– Саша предлагает сжечь. Деревьев там нет, лес не загорится, а это безопаснее, чем соваться к ним с оружием.

Абрахам медленно кивнул:

– Прошлый раз получилось. Но все равно надо оцеплять и добивать тех, которые из огня выберутся.

– Разумеется. Поднимай всех людей. На сборы – час. А я распоряжусь насчет обороны.

Вожак вышел из штаба, и Абрахам покачал головой:

– Серьезное дело. Щенок!

Карл поднял голову.

– Держись рядом со мной и на рожон не лезь. Ясно?

Карл мог бы сказать, что и не такое видел, что как-то всю ночь просидел на дереве, а мимо все брело и брело кажущееся бесконечным стадо ходячих, но прикусил язык и кивнул.

Все оказалось не так уж и страшно. Обитатели Гринхиллс уже успели изучить заброшенный завод вдоль и поперек, так что, как потом сказал Абрахам, неприятных сюрпризов, конечно, ждали, но сделали все, чтобы свести их к минимуму.

Карл и в этот раз ехал за спиной у Роситы, а теперь спешился и стоял рядом с Абрахамом, осматриваясь.

Развалины возвышались неподалеку от реки. Их окружал ржавый, но казавшийся все еще крепким забор. Нескольких секций в нем не хватало, через эти дыры ходячие и забрались внутрь. Забрались и замерли, как с ними иногда бывало.

– В прежние времена это называли коктейлем Молотова. – Абрахам указал на ряды бутылок с обмотанными кусками ткани горлышками. – Отличная штука. Универсальная. Главное, самого себя не подпалить.

– Я знаю, – кивнул Карл. – Видел уже. В одной из групп, с которыми я был, такие делали.

– Ну и отлично. Значит, учить тебя с ними обращаться не надо. – Абрахам выпрямился и приложил бинокль к глазам. – А вот и Саша со своими.

Карл прищурился, но разглядел лишь крошечные силуэты за развалинами.

– Готов, парень? Ну, понеслась!

В этом было что-то… почти красивое, наверное. В пламени, вспыхивающем и разгорающемся за оградой, в том, как оно лизало стены, оставляя на них черные пятна, в глухом звоне разбивавшихся бутылок, даже в обожженных ходячих, пытавшихся выбраться наружу. Одни двигались медленно, другие ковыляли быстро-быстро, похожие на живые факелы. Мертвые факелы, так правильнее. Тяжело было только от запаха – пыльного с примесью вони горящей плоти.

Карл выпускал из лука стрелу за стрелой, пока они не закончились, потом положил руку на рукоять ножа. Но вступать в ближний бой не понадобилось.

– Вот и все, – произнес, потирая руки, Абрахам. – Хорошо сработали.

К ним подъехала Саша на тонконогой рыжей лошади.

– С той стороны тоже все. – Она не смотрела ни на Абрахама, ни на Карла, будто выискивая взглядом еще кого-то. – Их больше сотни было.

– Вовремя мы ими занялись, – усмехнулся Абрахам. – А то скоро бы их стала пара сотен, а потом и все три… Черт, вот как они умудряются в такие толпы собираться?

Саша резко пожала плечами.

– Вожака не видел?

– В правой стороне был.

– Я к нему.

– Всегда она так. – Абрахам проводил ее взглядом. – А ты, пацан? Не устал?

– Немного, – признался Карл. – Пойду поищу Роситу.

– Только не зевай.

– Разумеется.

Ему надо научиться ездить на лошади. Правильно ездить, а не как куль с мукой. Карл уже чувствовал себя в седле немного уверенней, но Росита все равно заливалась смехом каждый раз, когда конь срывался в галоп, а Карл начинал трепыхаться у него на спине, не зная, за что хвататься.

– Расслабься, – говорила она, – почувствуй движения лошади, подстройся под них.

Только ни черта не получалось.

Люди постепенно собирались в одну группу, но Роситу было не видать, как и Вожака с Сашей. Карл поднялся на небольшой холмик, огляделся. От леса ковыляла еще парочка ходячих. Жаль, стрелы кончились.

Карл перехватил нож и замер, дожидаясь, пока они доползут до него. Мужик и тетка в порванной лоскутами юбке. Карл вдруг сглотнул. Нет, не показалось – женщину он когда-то знал. Его предпоследняя группа, от которой Карл случайно отбился. Значит, они погибли. Во рту стало кисло. Жаль, но ничего уже не поделаешь…

Голова ходячего взорвалась от выстрела. Вторая пуля угодила в женщину. Нора. Да, ее звали Нора, и она всегда хорошо относилась к Карлу.

– Совсем сдурел?! – спросил, подъехал Вожак.

– Я…

– Хрен ли ты стоял лотовой женой, пока они к тебе шли?!

Кажется, Карл никогда раньше не видел его настолько злым.

– Но до них еще было несколько метров! Я бы сто раз успел.

Вожак спешился, и Карл невольно втянул голову в плечи, ожидая затрещины.

– Не говори чуши! Давай так – прекращай грезить наяву или это последний раз, когда я отпускаю тебя за стены.

– Я не говорю чушь! – Карл заставил себя посмотреть ему в глаза. – И ты знаешь, что я прав. Что на тебя нашло?

Кажется, Вожак растерялся. По крайней мере, выражение на его лице больше всего походило на растерянность. Потом он резко дернул головой.

– Может быть. Но, черт тебя подери, парень, ты хоть представляешь, как это выглядело со стороны?

– Просто я ее узнал. Эту женщину. Ходячую. Когда-то… она была хорошей. Но я прекрасно помню, что неважно, какими они были, теперь они только голодные. Черт… Извини. Правда, прости, если напугал.

Вожак потер переносицу.

– Ты… тоже прости. Не должен был на тебя так орать.

Карл огляделся – люди уже уходили, еще немного, и уходить надо будет и им, чтобы не остаться в одиночестве.

– Да ладно. Замнем.

Вожак слабо усмехнулся.

– Хорошо. Замнем. Только, парень, не дергайся каждый раз так, будто я тебя бить собрался. – В его глазах мелькнуло что-то странное, и Карл в который раз не понял, что именно. – Я не поднимаю руку на своих людей. Понял?

Карл кивнул. Может, и так. Правда, многие это говорили, а потом били. Но в слова Вожака Карлу поверить хотелось. Он протянул руку, сжал воротник куртки Вожака.

– Да, понял. Обещаешь?

– Конечно. – Вожак накрыл его руку своей и на мгновение с силой сжал. – Ладно, давай выбираться. Садить мне за спину.

– А Кэсси выдержит?

– Парень, ты тощий, как бродячий пес. И весишь, наверное, столько же.

Сидеть в одном седле с Вожаком оказалось не так удобно, как с Роситой. Зато это был Вожак! Карл обхватил его за пояс, наверное, крепче, чем надо, обхватил, но тот не возразил, поэтому Карл продолжал сжимать руки, боясь хоть на миг их расслабить. А еще он позволил себе уткнуться лицом Вожаку в спину, и тот снова не сказал ни слова. Так они и ехали, и Карл будто дремал, слыша издалека голоса Роситы и Абрахама, и кого-то еще.

– Просыпайся, мы дома.

Карл вздрогнул и открыл глаза. Кажется, он действительно едва не заснул. Кэсси остановилась возле дома Абрахама.

– Иди отдыхать.

– А ты? – Пальцы затекли и едва разгибались, и не с первого раза удалось ухватиться за седло и слезть с лошади.

– Мне еще надо Кэсси на конюшню привести.

Вожак тоже спешился и взял лошадь под уздцы.

– Я обещал Сету… – начал Карл.

– До завтра подождет. Я ему передам.

– Спасибо.

На улице никого не было, и Карл снова ухватил Вожака за ворот куртки, потянул к себе.

– Парень, не начи…

– Просто поцелуй меня. Тебе жалко?

– Послушай. – Вожак положил руку ему на плечо, попробовал мягко оттолкнуть. – Причем здесь жалко?

– Ты обо мне беспокоился.

– Конечно. Я обо всех беспокоюсь. И об Абрахаме, и о Росите, и Саше. И прочих.

– Но на них ты не орал. Пожалуйста, поцелуй.

На мгновение вид у Вожака стал почти затравленным, но он подался вперед, и его борода кольнула щеку Карла. Нет, совсем не то! Карл извернулся, поймал губами его губы. Карлу показалось, что все повторится, что его сейчас оттолкнут, но рот Вожака вдруг дрогнул, разомкнулся, и Карл резко выдохнул, обхватил чужую шею.

Этот поцелуй был все еще медленным и неуверенным, но Вожак хотя бы отвечал! По-настоящему отвечал, хотя Карлу казалось, что он почти силком заставляет его отвечать. Карл чуть ли не сам втягивал язык Вожака в рот, едва не прикусывал, чтобы тот не вздумал отпрянуть. И все же он чувствовал ответ: дрожь тела под руками, убыстрившееся дыхание. Если придвинуться еще чуть-чуть, прильнуть, то… Но Вожак уже отстранился.

– Доволен? – резко выдохнул он.

– Нет. – Карл мотнул головой. – Хочу больше.

Гораздо больше. Особенно теперь, когда он смотрел в голубые глаза с расширившимися зрачками и слушал пусть немного, но сбившееся дыхание.

– И ты тоже хочешь больше, – безжалостно добавил Карл. Теперь он в этом убедился, и Вожак больше не сможет приказать ему забыть.

– Парень, это неправильно. – Вожак тяжело сглотнул, ненадолго отвернулся, но все же снова посмотрел на Карлу.

– Почему? Потому что ты тут главный? Абрахам говорил какую-то чушь про беспристрастность.

– Не дерзи. Это совсем не чушь. – Вожак сделал несколько шагов назад, потянул за собой Кэсси. – Дело не только в этом, парень. Просто тебе незачем старик. И ты мне в сыновья годишься.

Он развернулся и пошел прочь.

Карл едва удержался, чтобы не прокричать Вожаку вслед, чтобы он решал, что кому нужно, а что – нет. Какие глупости! И какая разница кто кому и куда годится?!

Карл не хотел быть с однолетками. Карл хотел быть с Вожаком. Правда в том, что только рядом с ним Карл чувствовал себя защищенным, как тогда, в детстве. И неважно, что Карл мог защитить себя и сам. Все дело в этом ощущении. Потерянном, но, кажется, обретенном вновь.

**1.12**

Чувствовать себя обиженным было тем еще ребячеством, тем более что в Гринхиллс Вожак оставил и Сашу, и Роситу, только Абрахама забрал с собой. И теперь обе ходили сумрачные и напряженные: для Саши-то неудивительно, но вот хмурая Росита…

– Вообще-то, – сказала она Карлу, – ничего с ними случиться не должно. У нас с Олбриджем договор. И не первый раз они туда едут. И люди из Олбриджа у нас тоже бывали.

– Ты говорила, у них главный теперь другой.

– Старый Уильям на прошлой неделе умер. Теперь всем управляет молодой Уильям. Племянник. Вроде тоже нормальный мужик.

Но Росита все равно переживала, и Карл переживал вместе с ней.

Почему его не взяли? Он бы мог быть полезным! Вряд ли Вожак Карлу все еще не доверял. Все же считал слишком слабым? Из-за того, что Карл тогда перед ним ревел? Из-за этих двух поцелуев? Черт, не надо было вешаться Вожаку на шею, как девчонка!

Два дня, наполненные неизвестностью, все тянулись и тянулись, и Карлу казалось, что это из него медленно тянут жилы, и конца и края этой пытке не предвидится.

Ночью на него вдруг накатила паника, такая, что дыхание перехватило, и он чудом заставил себя снова задышать. Как тогда, в самом начале, когда они с мамой и Шейном бежали в ночь, а Карл все верил, что папа обязательно вернется. Шесть лет назад он ждал в точности так, как сейчас, уговаривая себя, что все будет хорошо, что не надо думать о плохом, а ужас накатывал волнами и захлестывал с головой.

Утро все же пришло, и ночная паника немного отступила. Карл отправился выполнять повинность на огороде за церковью. Пока он возился, закончилась утренняя служба, люди разбрелись по домам. Потом кто-то прибежал и принялся кричать:

– Вернулись!

Сет и его ребята побросали дела и побежали к воротам. Карла никто не окликнул, подумали, наверное, что он сам рванет в первых рядах. Черта с два.

Карл устроился на корточках возле грядки с горохом и уставился на маленькие белые и нежно-розовые бутоны. Молли жалела, что в Гринхиллс нет сада: с клумбами, засаженными пестрыми цветами, раскидистыми деревьями, дорожками и скамейками. Тут только огороды и поля, поля и огороды, потому что нечего попусту тратить землю.

Солнце медленно ползло по небу, а Карл наблюдал, как по гороху полз здоровенный шмель. И как только удерживался? Горох был тоненький, а шмель огромный и тяжелый. Стебель гнулся, опускался к самой земле, но не ломался.

– Вот ты где.

Вожак. Карл замер, но голову не поднял.

– Думал, увижу тебя у ворот или в штабе.

– Надо доделать кое-что в огороде. – Карл все же посмотрел на Вожака. Если тот сейчас скажет что-нибудь про детский сад, то будет совершенно прав.

Но Вожак произнес совсем другое:

– Держи.

– Что… – Карл выпрямился.

Вожак протянул ему нож в простом черном чехле из кожи. Карл осторожно взял клинок, немного выдвинул, и солнце блеснуло на лезвии:

– Круто! Спасибо. Он откуда?

– Из Олбриджа. У них очень хороший кузнец.

Тут же стало безумно стыдно. Не пойми на что обиделся, дулся, как малолетка, а Вожак…

– Значит, все хорошо?

– Как сказать. – Тот знакомо прищурился. – Молодой Уильям позаковыристее старого и своего не упустит. Но пока ему с нами дружить выгодно. Остается надеяться, и дальше так будет.

– Ну… все равно здорово. И… спасибо еще раз.

Карл засунул нож за пояс и потянулся к Вожаку, давая ему время передумать и отстраниться. Тот остался стоять, позволил себя поцеловать, но когда Карл попробовал углубить поцелуй, мягко взял его за плечи.

– Почему? – выдохнул Карл.

Вожак резко выдохнул:

– Ты еще молодой совсем.

– И ты это уже говорил. Но я же не ребенок.

– Конечно, нет. Но все равно…

– Тогда для чего я молод? – Притихшая было обида снова вскипела, превратилась в злость. – Я убивал ходячих, убивал людей. Не жалею, что убивал. Ни хрена не раскаиваюсь, хотя отец Габриэль говорит, что это плохо.

– Люди сейчас всякие встречаются, – пробормотал Вожак.

– Спасибо, что разрешил. – Карл вырвался из его рук, шагнул назад. – Что еще я делал? Воровал. Вот тут за один раз даже раскаиваюсь. Курил, Абрахам знает, я ему рассказывал. Пил – дрянь всякая, а потом башка болит. И еще я трахался. И никого не смущало, сколько мне лет. Рассказать, с кем и сколько?

– Прекрати!

– Я взрослый! Что еще сделать, чтобы ты это понял?

– У меня сын мог бы быть твоих лет.

От взгляда Вожака Карлу стало больно. Но черта с два он собирался отступать!

– Я не твой сын! – почти выкрикнул Карл.

Вожак отвернулся, потер переносицу, снова посмотрел – на этот раз почти умоляюще:

– Это неправильно, понимаешь?

– Нет.

– Это… не знаю! Блажь. Вроде юношеского восхищения. Такое быстро проходит.

– А ты? У тебя это тоже блажь? И что ты нож мне подарил – опять блажь?

– Неважно. Я старше, перетерплю.

Почти признание – и от этих слов в животе что-то екнуло, как в детстве на качелях.

– А я не хочу терпеть.

Карл сократил расстояние между ними, зарылся лицом Вожаку в шею. Борода защекотала щеку. Пусть делает, что хочет: кричит, ругает, бьет: Карл его отпускать не собирался. Тяжелая рука знакомо легла на затылок, зарылась в волосы.

– Черт, я не хочу причинять тебе боль, понимаешь? – зашептал Вожак на ухо. – Впутывать в неравные отношения. Мне не будет оправдания, потому что из такого никогда ничего путного не выходит. Это я виноват, что дал тебе повод, надежду… Ты… не знаю, почему, но ты какой-то… невероятный.

Он вытолкнул это на выдохе, и Карла затрясло. Другие люди, другие мужчины и женщины называли его невероятным – еще одно слово, чтобы заставить остаться или чего-то добиться, обмануть, наконец. Ты такой красивый, ты такой смелый, ты такой классный, ты такой невероятный… но Вожак говорил искренне.

– Ты тоже, – хрипло отозвался Карл. – Я как первый раз тебя увидел, сразу понял.

Теперь Вожак позволил себя поцеловать – сдался, признал поражение. И он не просто ответил. Первый раз его губы уверенно накрыли губы Карла, первый раз язык проник Карлу в рот, изучая, подчиняя, задавая свой ритм. Та самая уверенность, которая всегда сносила Карлу крышу, когда его целовали мужчины, взрослые люди, многое испытавшие и пережившие. Только сейчас все было гораздо острее и ярче.

Когда Вожак, наконец, отстранился, воздуха уже перестало хватать. Карл жадно дышал и боялся только, что тот опять передумает, найдет какую-нибудь идиотскую причину и сбежит. Карл прижался к Вожаку всем телом, тот пошатнулся, сделал несколько шагов назад и уткнулся спиной в стену церкви. Совсем как во время их первого поцелуя. Только теперь Вожак Карла не оттолкнул, наоборот, обхватил еще крепче.

Хотелось ущипнуть себя, чтобы убедиться, что все происходящее – не сон и не шутка. Карл прижал руку к паху Вожака, сжал пальцы, и тот резко выдохнул сквозь зубы.

– Ты меня хочешь. – Карл не собирался скрывать торжество в голосе. Можно… Ведь сейчас можно, как в той фантазии… Карл облизал вдруг пересохшие губы. Он резко дернул ремень Вожака за пряжку. Одна только мысль, мысль о том, что сейчас… Вожак резко вывернулся и впечатал в стену Карла, перехватил его за запястья и прижал их над головой.

Черт… Ну почему?

– Пожалуйста. – Карл подался вперед бедрами.

Вожак снова накрыл его рот своим. Потом чужие бедра качнулись навстречу. Карл всхлипнул, кажется, слишком громко, и Вожак мягко прикусил ему нижнюю губу.

Теперь хорошо: Карл чувствовал чужой член, прижавшийся к животу, его собственный член упирался в живот Вожака. Последнее доказательство – такое не скроешь.

Сделай же что-нибудь! Члену было больно в плену джинсов, губы и лицо горели. Язык Вожака исследовал рот Карла, скользил по зубам, нёбу, терся о его язык – словно трахал. А их бедра точно в таком же ритме терлись друг о друга. Сначала медленнее, потом все быстрее и быстрее. Карл стиснул веки, впился ногтями в ладони. Это же невозможно! Как выдержать… Карл не утерпел, кончил быстро, прямо в джинсы, как школьник какой-то.

Вожак замер, словно не веря, оторвался от уже болевших от напряжения губ, выпустил из захвата руки Карла.

– Ты…

Больше всего Карлу хотелось просто упасть и расслабиться: тело еще слегка потряхивало. Вместо этого он снова обхватил член Вожака через джинсы, поймал взгляд широко распахнувшихся глаз. Хватило нескольких движений, и вот Вожак зажмурился, прикусил губу – и это смотрелось так охрененно, что у Карла едва не встало второй раз – а потом закинул голову, и его кадык резко дернулся.

– Черт… – почти прошипел Вожак. – Черт…

Карлу хотелось рассмеяться: никаких неравных отношений – оба сейчас оказались очень даже равны. И совсем не хотелось думать о том, что надо вымыться и переодеться.

Дыхание Вожака успокаивалось. Он прижался лбом к церковной стене, скосил глаза на Карла:

– Щенок, да? И что же нам делать? Что же делать, а?

**1.13**

Все же Вожак был странным. Они же обо всем поговорили, все решили, и тогда за церковью было по-настоящему круто, им обоим понравилось. Почему не продолжить-то? Но Вожак будто назад подал. Словно никак не мог решиться, хотя Карл знал, что во всем прочем ему решительности не занимать. И что теперь? Снова ждать или набраться наглости и самому залезть к Вожаку в постель? Все же у стариков порой слишком много закидонов по поводу секса. Нет, чтобы просто трахнуться.

Карла завораживало, как Вожак постепенно менялся. Как стал менее угрюмым, как теперь чаще ходил по улочкам Гринхиллс и даже изредка улыбался прохожим. Сет это одобрял, отец Габриэль, который, кстати, Вожака откровенно побаивался, тоже. А Карла раздирали противоречивые чувства. С одной стороны, это было здорово. Есть что-то волнующее в том, чтобы понимать, что это ты сделал. С другой – это раздражало и заставляло ревновать. Черт с ним, что все только гадали, с чего это Вожак подобрел и словно скинул пяток лет. Просто люди вдруг перестали держать боязливо-уважительную молчаливую дистанцию и бросились с ним разговаривать. Отнимали его время, задавали какие-то дурацкие вопросы. Черт, у него куча дел, он и так устает и говорить по душам все равно будет не с вами, а с теми, кому доверяет!

– Если и дальше будешь ходить с такой физиономией, от тебя шарахаться начнут, – сказала Карлу Росита, когда они сидели очередным планом вылазки.

– Какой – такой?

– Будто всех покусать собрался.

– Прости. – Не то, чтобы его волновало, что от него будут шарахаться. Карла вообще не волновал никто, кроме Вожака, Роситы и Абрахама. И еще, пожалуй, Молли – совсем немного.

– Нет уж, так не пойдет. – Росита сдвинула карту на угол стола и подперла подбородок рукой. – Колись. Спорю, не все гладко в личной жизни.

Карла охватила паника. Только на помощь ему никто не спешил, потому что Абрахам и Вожак ушли разбираться с какими-то делами, касающимися нового хлева, и в штабе живых душ было только Карл и Росита. И она не отстанет.

Хотя… Росита же наверняка ругалась с Абрахамом. Все ругаются, а они столько лет вместе. Может, в начале их отношений он тоже переживал, что она ему в дочери годится.

– Скажи… Вы с Абрахамом…

Росита удивленно приподняла брови.

– Вы как познакомились? В общем, ты на него запала или он на тебя?

Карлу показалось, что она ожидала другого вопроса. Однако Росита задумалась, а потом произнесла:

– Даже просто не ответишь. Тогда страшное время было. Я не знала, что делать, как жить дальше. Пожалуй, не знала даже, жить ли вообще. А он сказал, что я ему нужна. Но кто из нас первый запал… Оно вдруг все само сложилось. Абрахам… он был такой большой, сильный, клевый. Как гора.

Карл кивнул. О, он прекрасно понимал!

– Казалось, он вообще все может. Но все равно я ему была нужна, – Росита легко улыбнулась. – А у тебя что? Вожак никак не приласкает?

Карл чудом не подавился на вдохе, затем попробовал сделать равнодушное лицо, но судя по тому, что улыбка Роситы стала только шире, ничего не вышло.

– Ты знаешь?

– Щеночек, слепым надо быть, чтобы не заметить, какими глазами ты на него смотришь! С самого начала смотрел. Как только дырку еще не прожог!

– Ну… – Он одновременно чувствовал раздражение, злость, досаду и облегчение. – Ну… Вожак крутой.

Росита точно не возмущалась, скорее в ее взгляде было сочувствие. И, разумеется, до хрена насмешки.

– Не говори никому! – выпалил Карл и добавил, встревоженный внезапной мыслью: – Еще кто-нибудь знает?

– Не считая меня и Вожака, разумеется? Абрахам.

И наверняка не одобряет. Блин, многие такое не одобряют!

– Разумеется, не одобряет, – подтвердила Росита, – хотя я его убедила, что не так уж это и плохо. Поверь, это было совсем непросто. Тяжелее только с Вожаком оказалось, но он всегда такой – если упрется, фиг сдвинешь.

– Послушай, – вышло так жалобно, что Карлу стало стыдно от звучания собственного голоса. – Но зачем тогда…

– Давай лучше это ты меня послушаешь, Щеночек, – Росита вдруг посерьезнела. – И подумаешь, как следует. Я уже сказала – ты, как появился, сразу стал на Вожака большими глазами глядеть. Вот тогда я и решила к тебе присмотреться получше. Кто тогда знал, что тебе от него надо было? Потом стало ясно, что ты приживешься, станешь одним из наших. Вожак тебя отметил. И не просто отметил – ему интересно стало. А Вожаку уже давно ничего и никто не был интересен, кроме Гринхиллс, и то вроде как по привычке. Как работа, которую обязательно надо сделать. В общем, Вожак выгорал потихоньку. Сам понимаешь, ничего в этом хорошего не было.

Карл медленно кивнул.

– Я тогда спросила, как ты ему? Сначала Вожак отшутился, потом сказал, что ты сына немного напомнил.

– Он мне тоже все время говорит, что я сыном ему мог быть.

– А я брякнула, что возраст у тебя уже вполне не сыновий. Тут-то Вожак здорово так напрягся.

Росита откинулась на спинку стула.

– Я и Абрахам знаем его около пяти лет. Мы встретились, когда Вожак путешествовал с одной девушкой. Ее звали Бэт, она потом умерла, – Росита вздохнула. – Нет, у него ничего с ней не было, он о Бэт заботился как о дочери. Потом ему вроде понравилась одна женщина, не здесь, в другом поселении – мы до Гринхиллс еще не дошли. Та женщина тоже погибла. Наверное, тогда Вожак и начал от людей отдаляться. А когда мы добрались до Гринхиллс и тут обосновались, многие местные девицы на него заглядываться стали.

– И что он?

– Раздражался. И смущался, пожалуй. Вожак в этом смысле не то, чтобы робкий, скорее, обстоятельный. – Росита подмигнула Карлу. – Должен твердо увериться, что другая сторона действительно не прочь. Этакий джентльмен. И не привык он к такому напору. Я бы сказала, растерялся.

Смущенного Вожака Карл представить не мог – не хватало воображения. А Росита все говорила и говорила:

– Та женщина. Знаешь, она была неплохая, добрая. И, главное, Вожак ей правда нравился. Она все пыталась его… приручить. Ну да, больше всего это походило на приручение. Смешно смотрелось, но больше печально, чем смешно. Так они и ходили друг вокруг друга кругами. Может, ей это надоело, может, не хватило настойчивости, может, еще что, но так ничем все и закончилось.

– И что с ней случилось? – Слушать об этой чужой неведомой женщине было откровенно неприятно, но Карл терпел, потому что понимал, что скоро Росита скажет что-то действительно важное.

– Она сейчас в Олбридже, вышла замуж за одного из тамошних старейшин. Для упрочения мирных отношений и все такое прочее. Но, насколько я знаю, с мужем у нее все хорошо.

Слова о том, что эта женщина теперь далеко, успокоили.

– Впрочем, я не об этом тебе толкую, Щеночек. Абрахам давно говорил, что надо встряхнуть Вожака и вытащить из той задницы, в которую он себя загнал. Я всегда соглашалась, только неясно было, как это сделать. И тут появился ты и… – Росита чуть помедлила, – стал для него особенным.

– Почему?

– Ммм?

– Я знаю, почему он для меня особенный. Правда особенный, – Карл уставился на собственные колени. – Но я?

– Ну и вопросы ты задаешь! У Вожака спроси. Ты хороший мальчик.

Карл поморщился, и Росита прыснула:

– Ладно, молодой человек. Нелюдимый, конечно: все же ты слишком сильно людей сторонишься, и они это замечают. Но в остальном – хороший. Умный, ловкий, сильный, смелый.

Умным Карл себя никогда не считал, а уж тем более – смелым. Какой смелый? Это он-то, кто всегда только и думал о том, как бы избежать драки? Если становилось понятно, что без драки никак, он, конечно, дрался, но…

– А может, это зависть, – вдруг сказала Росита. – Такая добрая зависть к тому, что ты молодой. Понимаешь, вы с ним действительно чем-то похожи, и он, наверное, видит в тебе молодого себя. Такого, у которого все впереди и который еще много чего успеет.

Росита замолчала, кажется, о чем-то задумалась, а потом закончила:

– Вожак терял своих женщин, терял детей. И, самое главное, уверовал, что снова потеряет. А ты – иное дело. В каком-то смысле.

Как же все сложно! Еще немного, и голова у Карла точно начнет гудеть. И зачем накручивать вокруг простого «хочу» столько всего странного?

– В общем, мы с Абрахамом о тебе и Вожаке долго говорили и долго спорили, но сошлись, что ему это может помочь. Он правда словно встряхнулся, давно его таким не видела. И Абрахам не мог перемен не заметить, так что пришлось ему согласиться.

– Но ты сказала, он не одобряет.

– Было б странно, если б сразу взял и одобрил! Но Абрахам подумал и решил, что это все для благой цели. Мы правда надеемся на тебя, Щеночек.

Стало совсем не по себе. То самое простое «хочу» вдруг оказалось совсем непростым. Карл не хотел оправдывать чьи-то ожидания, не хотел, чтобы на него надеялись. Но Абрахам и Росита ведь уже стали почти семьей.

– Это как-то… – Карл запнулся, не уверенный, как лучше объяснить.

– В общем, если надо, я помогу. Ну, подскажу чего. Вдруг пригодится?

Карл быстро кивнул, все еще не уверенный, стоило ли радоваться такой неожиданной поддержке. Нет, стоило! Он улыбнулся, и Росита улыбнулась в ответ.

– Все хорошо будет, – сказала она, и Карл рассмеялся, сам не поняв почему. Росита тоже засмеялась, будто это оказалось заразным. Абрахам и Вожак застали их именно такими: откинувшимися на спинки стульев и хохочущими.

– А нам рассказать, над чем смеетесь? Может, нам тоже захочется, – потребовал Абрахам, но Росита и Карл только расхохотались еще громче.

Они смеялись и смеялись, и в этот миг Карл действительно поверил, что теперь все будет хорошо. И просто.

**1.14**

Самое смешное, что из них двоих более опытным оказался Карл. Гораздо более опытным, хотя все равно распсиховался, как в первый раз.

– Учти, что я уже не мальчик, – предупредил Вожак, – и быстро у нас не выйдет.

Карл вспомнил стену церкви и решил, что Вожак, как обычно, только пугает. Да и кто тут выдержит долгую возню? Уж точно не Карл! Его не трясло даже – почти колотило. Он хотел всего и сразу: касаться чужого тела, такого сильного и крепкого, пробовать его языком, считать шрамы, который у Вожака действительно оказалось полно. Вот тут на предплечье след от удара ножом, еще один – на боку, глубокий и длинный – на бедре, а на груди старая рана от пули, такая, что ясно: еще немного, и сейчас Вожака здесь не было бы. На этом шраме Карл задержался, целуя и вылизывая неровную кожу, впитывая ощущение смерти, что прошла совсем рядом.

Вожак лежал на спине и часто-часто дышал, позволяя Карлу делать все, что заблагорассудится. Это было внове – никто раньше не уступал ему. И от такого дозволения Карла затапливали неуверенность и почти растерянность, хотя член уже напрягся до боли. Черт! Карл не хотел кончать быстро, будто он какой-то сопляк! Карл хотел показать, на что способен, заставить Вожака стонать, потерять голову, сказать, что никого лучше Карла, у него не было! Надо потерпеть! Еще немного, но потерпеть, а не стонать и хныкать, как девчонка!

Карл подцеплял ногтями волоски у Вожака на груди, дергал, прослеживал, как они спускаются, сужаясь, к пупку и дальше снова расширяются в паху, окружая наполовину вставший член. Нет, не достаточно!

Карл ненадолго прижался губами к губам Вожака, сполз ниже, лизнул твердый сосок, потом скользнул еще ниже, обхватил рукой член, сжал, примериваясь, и его невольно тряхнуло от предвкушения. Он давно уже ни с кем не был, немного отвык. Но Вожак наверняка станет осторожничать, может, даже слишком. Карл провел рукой вверх-вниз по стволу, дождался сдавленного полувздоха-полувсхлипа сквозь сжатые зубы, поймал взгляд голубых глаз и, не отрываясь от них, провел языком по головке. Тело под ним напряглось.

– Черт! – Вожак задышал еще чаще. – Парень, это непристойно.

Карл облизнулся, расслабил горло и вобрал головку в рот целиком. Даже лучше, чем в фантазиях! Карлу нравилось все: размер, вкус, гладкость и жар кожи, то, как член пульсировал во рту, прижимался к нёбу и толкался в горло. Вожак глухо застонал, и Карл едва не кончил только от этого. Рука вплелась в волосы на затылке, потянула, вынуждая выпустить член изо рта.

– Ты…

Голубые глаза теперь тоже казались пьяными и почему-то – немного смущенными.

– Не нравится?

– Нет. Просто… непривычно.

– Тебе что, раньше никогда не отсасывали?

– Господи! – Вожак на мгновение прикрыл глаза рукой. – Не говори это так…

– Как? – Карл переполз выше, потерся о влажный от слюны стоящий член животом и поймал еще один полупридушенный стон.

– Вот так, – выдавил Вожак.

– Это плохо? – Карл несильно прикусил сосок.

– Не зна… ох!

Карл укусил еще раз, сильнее.

– Ах ты, наглый мальчишка! – Вожак сграбастал его и подмял под себя.

Лицу стало горячо: жар растекся от щек по шее и ниже, но Карл заставил себя посмотреть Вожаку прямо в глаза, потом приподняться и дохнуть ему в ухо:

– Накажи меня.

– Проклятье! – Борода царапнула ему шею, зубы сомкнулись на коже, и стало больно и хорошо одновременно. – Ты с ума меня сведешь.

– Трахни меня. – Карл обхватил Вожака руками и получил жадный поцелуй. – Ну же!

– Ты уверен?

Черт, Карл не знал! В смысле, ему было слишком хорошо и слишком страшно, от напряжения и возбуждения все тело будто разрывало на части. Он просто хотел… Да! Он хотел, наконец, получить этот член, о котором так долго мечтал, хотел уже, чтобы Вожак трахнул его так, чтобы все мысли вылетели из головы! И от этого становилось стыдно, тревожно и приятно.

– Дай сюда руку.

Вожак дал, и Карл взял в рот указательный и средний пальцы. Кожа была шершавой и соленой, и Карл облизывал и все никак не мог остановиться: ощущал языком все нервности, выступ мозоли, тонкий кончик заусенца… Он выпустил пальцы изо рта, шумно вздохнул.

– Этого точно хватит? Может…

– Хватит. Только не тормози. Пожалуйста. – Иначе все же кончит, не дождавшись.

Карл постарался расслабиться. Ну же! Наконец-то первый палец все же толкнулся внутрь. Ну на черта сдалась такая осторожность?!

– Я не стеклянный, – пробормотал Карл.

– Может… это я… стеклянный. – На лбу Вожака выступил пот, он дышал так тяжело, что грудная клетка ходила туда-сюда, как мехи, но все равно все делал медленно. Ужасно медленно, если честно.

– Я не девчонка.

Карл выгнулся, забросил руки за голову, вцепился в подушку. От двух пальцев внутри ненадолго стало неудобно, а затем неудобство сменило легкое жжение. Да… Вот так лучше.

Вожак поцеловал его в шею, едва коснулся губами кадыка, вернул ласку, лизнув сосок. Черт, быстрее! Член уже болел, и от дикого возбуждения почти подташнивало. Пот крупными каплями стекал по вискам, груди и плечам, жег губы.

Карл уперся Вожаку в плечи, заставил перекатиться на спину и устроился на бедрах. Сколько можно тянуть? Он быстро сплюнул на ладонь, провел ею по члену Вожака и приподнялся, опираясь на колени. Плевать, пора или нет – надо уже просто прекратить безумие, от которого Карла будто жгло изнутри и снаружи.

– Помоги. – Он положил руки Вожака себе на бедра. Тот понял правильно, сжал, пока сам Карл ухватил член и стал медленно на него опускаться. Ох, черт! Все же рановато. Карл замер, пытаясь хоть немного выровнять дыхание и расслабиться. Только как тут расслабишься?! Он громко всхлипнул, сдаваясь. Нет, фигня, сейчас все получится!

– Парень, ты…

– Шшш… – Все! Член Вожака распирал, почти разрывал все внутри, но это было охрененно, надо только немного привыкнуть. – Ты… – Карл немного приподнялся, потом опустился. – …потрясающий. Обалденный…

Стало немного легче. Да, вот так, хорошо… Вожак взял его член, провел по нему, и Карл благодарно застонал. Кажется, это было первый раз. Первый раз кто-то о нем позаботился, а не пришлось, как обычно, дрочить самому себе.

Карл снова оказался на спине, а Вожак держал его под коленями, двигался в нем, то медленно, то убыстряясь. Невероятно, невозможно это вытерпеть! Ну же, скорее!.. Карл вскрикнул, вцепился обеими руками в подушки. Когда он кончил, на миг стало больно – от того, что он столько терпел, от того, что теперь, казалось, из него толчками выходит сама душа. Сердце замерло где-то в горле, а перед глазами потемнело.

– Парень… Эй, парень! – Вожак подался назад, хотя был все еще твердым, еще не закончил.

– Хорошо… – выдавил из себя Карл. – Не…

Внутри осталось сосущее чувство пустоты, смешивающиеся с накатывающей усталостью.

– Я сам о себе позабочусь. Лежи.

Вожак скатился с него, сел. Карл смотрел на его широкую спину, движения руки. А хотел видеть лицо! Хотел видеть, как тот кончит, но сил не осталось. Карл смотрел, как Вожак резко выдыхает, горбится, медленно вытирает руку о простыню. Все. Черт.

– Ложись назад, – позвал Карл. Без Вожака тут же стало одиноко, а пот остывал и неприятно холодил кожу.

– Конечно. – Он устроился рядом, притянул Карла к себе. – Как ты?

– Обалдеть.

– Честно?

Дико хотелось уткнуться ему в плечо и закрыть глаза, но вместо этого Карл кивнул:

– Честно.

– Парень, если что-то не так, говори. Я должен знать.

Карл приподнял свинцовые веки и улыбнулся:

– Ты прямо как полицейский на допросе.

Вожак улыбнулся в бороду.

– Я и был. Когда-то был помощником шерифа.

– Круто. Прямо как мой отец.

Вожак погладил Карла по спине.

– Твоя семья…

– Я один. Уже давно.

– Прости.

Карл пожал плечами, положил руку Вожаку на все еще влажную от пота грудь.

– За что?

Тот немного помолчал.

– Слушай, не могу я просто звать тебя Щенком. Как твое имя?

– А ты скажешь свое? Имя на имя. Идет?

– Идет.

Карл приподнялся, провел пальцем по виску Вожака, скуле, губам. Какой же он все же…

– Меня зовут… – Прижаться к уже таким знакомым губам, затянуть их в поцелуй. Вожак сразу ответил, перекатился сверху, придавил приятной тяжестью. – … Карл… – Вожак замер. – …Карл Граймс.

Тяжесть и тепло исчезли – мгновение, и Карл оказался на кровати один, а Вожак замер рядом, хрипло дыша.

Что? В чем дело? Карл заставил себя сесть и посмотрел в ставшее совершенно белым лицо.

– Что…

– Нет, – едва слышно выдавил Вожак. – Нет.


	2. Карл

  
**2.1**

Сначала Карла только слегка трясло, потом стало откровенно колотить. В тяжелой тишине Вожак… нет, Рик Граймс… папа… молча протянул ему еще один плед, а сам уселся в кресло – самое дальнее от постели. Карл кутался в одеяло и вжимался в спинку кровати и все дрожал и дрожал, как в лихорадке. Пламя единственной свечи тоже дрожало, тени метались, и казалось, что вместе с Карлом дрожала вся комната.

Это был сон, глюки, что угодно, это было смешно, наконец. Он просто взял и с разбегу влетел в свою мечту и расшибся об нее. Карл одновременно хотел удрать из этой комнаты нахрен и подойти к человеку в кресле, посмотреть еще раз на его лицо, попытаться найти в нем те черты с забытой фотографии. Черт, Карл изучил лицо Вожака за эти месяцы так хорошо, что, наверное, разыскал бы в полной темноте наощупь, но… «Почему я тебя не узнал?», хотелось крикнуть ему. Почему ты не узнал меня? Из-за чертового шрама? Из-за того, что просто забыл, как выглядит собственный сын? У тебя же не осталось фотокарточки…

Тело еще помнило, как совсем недавно ему было хорошо, а разум в ужасе визжал, что это недопустимо, отвратительно, запретно. Боже мой, Карл только что трахнулся со своим отцом! И что теперь? А теперь они сидели по разным углам, словно не встретились спустя шесть лет, а совершенно чужие люди, которые не представляли, что ждать друг от друга.

Карл хотел, чтобы его обняли, что-нибудь сказали, и одновременно хотел провалиться сквозь землю или чтобы к чертям провалился весь Гринхиллс! Чтобы произошло хоть что-то и мерзкая тишина разбилась!

Я искал тебя все эти годы…

– Я искал тебя и Лори, – вдруг глухо произнес человек, которого Карл все еще никак не мог назвать отцом. – Долго искал. Пару лет метался по всей Джорджии. Потом…

– Абрахам рассказывал.

– Что? – Тот быстро вскинул голову и тут же снова опустил. Не хотел встречаться с Карлом взглядом. Карл и сам был не уверен, что хочет, чтобы на него сейчас смотрели. – А, да. Мы с ним тогда добрались до Вашингтона, потом я решил было вернуться, но застрял здесь. Ты… Лори… в смысле, мама, Шейн, они…

– Умерли.

Может, Карл сказал это слишком спокойно, поэтому… отец послал ему еще один быстрый взгляд. Но Карл уже давно свыкся с теми смертями, а давняя боль растаяла.

– Шейн – почти в самом начале, – добавил он, – мама – спустя два года.

– Проклятье. – Отец с силой провел руками по лицу. – Я тогда все еще был рядом!

Карл передернул плечами:

– Ты не знал. Шейн… Шейн сказал, ты мертв.

Отец… черт, нет, все внутри сопротивлялось этому слову!.. Отец прижал к губам костяшки пальцев:

– Видимо, у Шейна были причины.

– Он что, соврал?

– Не думаю, что сознательно… Черт, это уже неважно. Совсем неважно. Какая разница? Господи, ты четыре года был один!

– Не совсем…

– А если бы тогда за тебя не заступилась Молли, я приказал убить…

– Ты же сам сказал – неважно. Какая разница, что было?

В затылок словно начал ввинчиваться шуруп. Как же все больно и неправильно! Тошно, наконец!

– Ты прав, неважно. Сейчас неважно. – Отец резко выдохнул. – Надо решить, что делать с… этой ситуацией.

Теперь стало еще и страшно. Почему – Карл сам не понял.

– Надо… Надо что-то придумать… – Отец смотрел в одну точку.

– Росита знает… – заговорил Карл и тут же сбился.

– …придумать… Черт!

– Абрахам… – снова попытался уцепиться за ускользающие мысли Карл.

– Я не должен был поддаваться. Чувствовал же, что поступаю неправильно!

Тогда почему поступил? Почему ты меня желал, черт тебя подери?!

Карл хотел закутаться в одеяла еще глубже, накрутить вокруг себя слои, десятки слоев, словно кокон. Спрятаться в этом коконе от всего. И даже от человека напротив. Человека, который тоже нацепил одежду, выстроил свои стены.

– Послушай! – Отец подался было вперед, но тут же снова откинулся на спинку кресла. – Давай договоримся, что всего этого не было. Этой ночи не было.

И снова тишина. Карл не знал, что ответить. В смысле, наверное, так правильней – решить, что не было. Но ведь была! Он коснулся кончиками пальцев засоса на шее – это место будто жгло. Захотелось впиться в проклятую метку ногтями, содрать ее вместе с кожей, залезть в воду и отмыться. Или… нет. Все это не смоешь.

Карл искоса посмотрел на отца – теперь тот сидел, сгорбившись, и слегка покачивался из стороны в сторону. А он тоже хочет отмыться? Соскрести с себя воспоминания о руках и губах на коже?

Ты меня трахнул. Трахнул, твою мать! Я все еще чувствую твой член внутри!

Теперь отец замер в кресле, вцепился в подлокотники. Даже в свете свечи Карл видел, как его пальцы все сжимаются и сжимаются, вдавливаются: еще чуть-чуть, и что-то треснет: то ли дерево, то ли кости.

– Если этой ночи не было, то что было? – заставил себя спросить Карл.

– Ничего!

Карл вздрогнул, а отец резко и громко выдохнул.

– Проклятье! – Он все же выпустил подлокотники и принялся тереть переносицу – Карл помнил этот жест. – Ничего, – уже тише повторил отец. – Ошибка. Черт попутал. Меня попутал.

– Почему ты говоришь только про себя?

– Что? – Кажется, первый раз с начала этого безумного разговора отец посмотрел на него долгим взглядом, и Карла тут же снова прошибла дрожь.

– Почему только тебя черт попутал?

Отец замер, словно Карл спросил невесть что. И опять тишина, та самая тяжелая тишина, из-за которой звенело в ушах.

– Потому что я старше! Потому что я отвечаю за…

– Дерьмо все это!

– Помолчи! – Отец ударил кулаком по подлокотнику. – Мне надо… Нужно все обдумать. Что-то… решить. Согласен?

А если Карл не хотел ничего решать? Не хотел обдумывать? Вообще ничего не хотел?!

Отец резко поднялся из кресла. Он снова смотрел куда угодно, но не на кровать и на Карла.

– Нам обоим надо поспать.

Будто после такого можно уснуть! Но отец думал о чем-то своем, и Карлу казалось, что заори он сейчас – человек в кресле не обратит внимание.

– Завтра мы придумаем, что делать. Что сказать Росите и Абрахаму, – говорил отец. – Черт, они… они не должны узнать! Если только они узнают…

– Значит, не узнают, – шепнул Карл, не веря, что его услышат, но отец быстро кивнул.

– Да, нельзя, чтобы узнали. Они так надеялись… Я что-нибудь придумаю. Только соберусь с мыслями.

Заезженная пластинка. Весь этот разговор – как заезженная пластинка. Никакого смысла.

– Я все решу. Согласен?

Да, никакого смысла.

– Согласен, – сказал Карл, потому что только это отец и хотел услышать.

– Утром мы поговорим. А пока спи. Я лягу в кабинете – там есть койка.

Отец… Он так и не приблизился, только взял свечу со стола и пошел к двери. Наверное, так правильно.

– Спокойной ночи… – он помедлил, но все же добавил: – Карл.

– Спокойной ночи.

Непроизнесенное «папа» повисло в воздухе, и Карлу показалось, что спина отца на мгновение напряглась. Потом он вышел, и спальню затопила темнота.

Хрень какая-то. Отстой. Бред. Карл улегся на спину, уставился в черноту. Мысли путались, неслись с бешеной скоростью, и ни одну из них он не мог поймать и обдумать. Черт! Остаться в этой кровати – тоже отстой! Как тут спать? Здесь все пропахло им: Вожаком, отцом! Карл перевернулся на живот и уткнулся лицом в подушку. Этот запах… Невозможно же! Но Карл продолжал лежать, прижавшись щекой к наволочке.

Что теперь делать? Отец пообещал, что решит. Отцы ведь всегда все решают! Значит, будет, как он сказал.

– Пап, – прошептал Карл в темноту. – Папа. Папочка.

Тишина. Карл заплакал.

**2.2**

Карл так и не сомкнул глаз до утра, просто лежал и пытался вспомнить – что угодно вспомнить из давно пропавшего мира и детства, а вместо этого видел лишь неясные тени.

Вожак – это Рик Граймс, помощник шерифа округа Кинг. Отец… Черт, Карл никак не мог соединить два образа в один. Может, потому что соединять было нечего? Потому что из всех воспоминаний об отце остались лишь пара жестов, цвет глаз и гладкий подбородок? Это Вожак носил бороду, Рик Граймс брился! И так всю ночь – снова и снова по кругу, пока не рассвело и Карл не заставил себя сползти с кровати и отправиться на кухню.

Вожак – Рик Граймс – отец уже был там, сидел за столом и смотрел в пустоту. Наверное, тоже не спал ни минуты. Он поглядел на Карла и тут же напрягся так, что даже воздух, кажется, застыл.

– Устраивайся, – наконец произнес человек, которого Карл не знал, как называть. – Поговорим?

И снова, как ночью, стало дико страшно. Но Карл сел на второй стул и замер. И что теперь? Как говорить-то?

– Завтракать будешь?

– Не хочу.

– Надо позавтракать.

Карлу придвинули сыр и стакан с молоком. А ведь сказал же, что не хочет. Да его сейчас мутило от одной мысли о еде!

– Карл,– позвали его, и собственное имя показалось чужим. – Мы все исправим.

Вот бы удрать обратно в спальню! Только не поможет. Будто все так просто! Как в детстве, да? Папа придет и защитит? Карл поднял голову и посмотрел на человека напротив.

– Как мы исправим? – Это вырвалось почти против воли.

– Этой ночи не было, согласен?

Наверное. Да. Так будет лучше. Карл вяло кивнул.

– Хорошо, – произнесли с таким облегчением, что внутри вспыхнула злость, тут же сменившаяся отчаянием. Все же надо, как-то надо заставить себя называть этого человека, Вожака – отцом.

– А что с Абрахамом и Роситой? – спросил Карл. – Они ж знают. Ну, Росита точно знает, что я в тебя влю…

Нет! Нельзя этого говорить!

Отец словно не услышал или сделал вид, что не услышал.

– Абрахам знает кое-что. – Он на миг стиснул зубы. – Не в подробностях, конечно, но знает. Нельзя им просто сказать, что мы отец и сын. Это будет чудовищно. Проклятье!

Карл опять кивнул, а отец с силой потер лицо ладонями:

– Я не хочу их пугать! Не хочу, черт побери, чтобы они чувствовали себя виноватыми за… вот это все.

– Тогда мы не скажем.

Можно закончить на этом поганый разговор? Можно перестать снова и снова тыкать самого себя ножом в рану?

– Да, не скажем. – Отец послал Карлу взгляд, странный взгляд, будто жалел его. – Мы просто сделаем вид, что отношения у нас не сложились. Аккуратно подведем их к такой мысли. В конце концов, это с самого начала было странно.

Странно, неправильно… Да ни хрена оно не было странно и неправильно, пока не вылезло… вот это все!

– Тогда что у нас сложится?

– Правильные отношения, – сказал отец, и Карлу захотелось взвыть. И снова этот взгляд. – Проклятье! Я же тебя искал! Шесть лет искал!

– Я тоже тебя искал, – выдохнул Карл.

Да, обалденная встреча спустя годы – они теперь хоть когда-нибудь отважатся коснуться друг друга? Карл не знал, не был уверен. Одна его часть хотела заорать: «Уйди!», оказаться далеко-далеко отсюда, а другая – вскочить, нагнуться через стол, вцепиться в рубашку и не отпускать.

– Я… Прости меня. – Отец потер переносицу. – Я тебя предал.

Не говори этого…

– Но я хочу, чтобы ты был со мной, был моим сыном. Снова. У нас ведь получится?

Так вот в чем дело! Вот что не так с этим взглядом! Из глаз отца на него смотрел совсем еще мелкий Карл, двенадцатилетний Карл, которого уже давно не существовало. А разве не этого он и хотел? Найти папу и чтобы все стало, как раньше? Вот ведь дерьмо… Все эти месяцы он доказывал Вожаку, что уже не ребенок. А теперь все по новой!

– Не надо смотреть так, будто я мелкое дите. Сколько мне лет, по-твоему?

– Я знаю!

Не знает. Тут же забыл. И не хочет вспоминать.

– Ты уже взрослый. И я… никогда не прощу себе, что не видел, как ты взрослел. Что потерял эту часть тебя. Наверное, из-за этого все так вышло. – Отец выдохнул с громким свистом и повторил, словно убеждал самого себя: – Ты теперь взрослый. Поэтому у нас все получится. Мы объясним Росите и Абрахаму, что нам будет лучше как отцу и сыну. Мы станем отцом и сыном, как и есть на самом деле. И все исправится. Так?

И снова проще было кивнуть, и Карл кивнул, а отец слабо улыбнулся:

– Тогда договорились.

– Но… я все равно не смогу называть тебя папой.

– Да. – Отец снова помрачнел. – Карл… Я никогда не называл Абрахаму твое имя. Ни твое, ни Лори. Почему-то мне казалось, что если назову, то признаю, что вы мертвы. Так что хоть тут ни у кого вопросов не будет.

– Тогда… я буду звать тебя Риком, да?

Рик. Это звучало проще, чем «отец». Потому что это только имя.

Отец все же слегка вздрогнул:

– Хорошо, Карл. Договорились. А потом… потом мы с тобой будем много говорить. Обо всем. О том, что с нами случилось. Но если не захочешь о чем-то рассказывать, то и не надо. Помнишь… помнишь, как раньше мы любили сидеть на диване перед телевизором и вместе смотреть мультики?

– Помню.

– Как же они назывались…

– Какая разница? Их уже не посмотришь.

Отец ненадолго замолк, будто сбился, но продолжил:

– Тогда придумает что-нибудь еще. Ладно. – Он неопределенно взмахнул рукой. – Я слишком спешу. Об этом можно и потом подумать. Ты… ты все же поешь. Ну же, давай.

Карл не хотел, но в тысячный, наверное, раз кивнул. И как у него еще шея не переломилась? Ладно, запихнет он в себя пару кусков сыра. Может, тогда отец… Рик отстанет?

В дверь постучали, и они оба как по команде замерли.

– Доброе утро! – в дверь кухни заглянула Росита. – Завтракаете уже? Я вам помидоров принесла прямо с огорода миссис Паркер.

Она вошла внутрь и поставила на стол корзинку:

– Что с вами обоими? Вы будто хороните кого. Эй, никто никого не оби…

– Все хорошо, – оборвал ее Вожак.

Нет, слишком грубо.

– Просто Рик мне про семью рассказывал, – быстро произнес Карл. – Ну и… – Он ненадолго опустил глаза.

Назвать так Вожака оказалось правильной идеей – беспокойство Роситы тут же ослабло. Ну конечно, уж если он доверил Карлу свое имя… Хотя она все равно послала им еще один подозрительный взгляд.

– Ладно, дело ваше. Вожак, тебя в кабинете Габриэль с Сетом дожидаются.

– Что стряслось?

– Хотят поговорить с тобой о морали нашей молодежи, – торжественно произнесла Росита и тут же прыснула: – Ты ж требуешь, чтобы народ из вылазок книги привозил?

Отец кивнул.

– Вот мальчишки последний раз и привезли кое-что.

Тот приподнял брови:

– Дай угадаю. Какой-нибудь журнал для взрослых?

– Почти! Комикс. И, как я поняла, ходил этот несчастный комикс тихонько по рукам, пока кто-то не спалился. Сет устроил целое расследование, но выяснил, кто приволок это непотребство к Гринхиллс! Хочешь угадать еще раз?

Отец покачал головой:

– Люк и этот его друг не разлей вода… Чарли?

– Бинго! У Сета как раз скамейки для церкви не сколочены, и он хочет парней в рабство. В смысле, чтоб поработали они в атмосфере нравственности и раскаялись.

– А Габриэль здесь причем?

– С одной стороны, он считает, что Сет перегибает палку и надо быть снисходительнее к молодым людям. С другой – он хочет скамейки. И, думаю, напомнить тебе лишний раз о душе, посещении церкви и том, что прихожанам будет полезно видеть тебя там почаще.

– Боже…

– Сказать, что ты еще спишь?

– Нет, я сейчас приду. Надо спасать этих двух молодых идиотов. Хотя скамейки посколачивать им действительно не помешает.

Сейчас Вожак… отец стал таким, будто чертовой ночи не было. Словно все стало, как вчера, как прежде. Он улыбался Росите и слегка щурился, и Карл понял, что смотрит во все глаза и почти не дышит. Но вот отец повернулся к нему, и тут же улыбку будто тряпкой стерли.

– Я прогуляюсь, – буркнул Карл. – Обещал Молли зайти.

Он поднялся со стула и пошел к двери.

– А завтрак? – спросила Росита.

– У Молли поем.

– Карл! – догнало его в спину, но он не обернулся. Не смог.

**2.3**

На крыльце Карл заставил себя ненадолго остановиться, перевести дыхание, а потом спустился и побрел вверх по улице.

Он будто постепенно приходил в себя, выкарабкивался из того странного и мерзкого состояния, когда весь мир будто оказался за толстым стеклом, а у самого Карла не было сил то стекло разбить. То, что случилось… Надо с этим что-то делать. Надо… Нельзя трахаться с собственным отцом, любой скажет, что это мерзко. Да нормального человека от одной только мысли об этом вывернет! Вообще нельзя спать с родственниками. Карл попробовал себя представить в одной постели с мамой, и его тут же замутило. Вот! Вот так реагировать правильно!

Но тогда почему Карла не тянуло блевать от мыслей о прошлой ночи? Ну же! Это его отец! Нужно что-нибудь вспомнить! Как они играли на заднем дворе, как бродили по торговому центру, как папа пару раз катал его на служебной машине, как они поехали в какой-то парк… как же он назывался?.. Карл носился по траве, а папа обнимал маму за талию и что-то ей шептал на ухо. Что еще? Папа в больнице. Туда мама взяла с собой Карла только один раз. Папа лежал на белой кровати и сам тоже был белым-белым, только грудь едва заметно опускалась и поднималась, только так становилось понятно, что он жив.

Папа из воспоминаний и Вожак – один и тот же человек.

Разве? Карл ненадолго замер, потер лицо. Надо все же как-то совместить их образы в голове. У папы никогда не было бороды… Нет, не то, Карл об этом уже думал! Глаза. Да, голубые глаза, которые, казалось Карлу, он никогда не забудет и не перепутает. Но, чтоб все вокруг сдохло, ведь именно из-за глаз он на Вожака и запал! Сразу запал!

Карл остановился, огляделся и понял, что ноги занесли его к церкви. Только сегодня здесь делать было нечего. Но Карл все равно приблизился, обогнул уже давно полностью выкрашенное в белый цвет здание и замер возле той самой стены, у которой не так давно… Карл коснулся досок сначала одной ладонью, потом другой, наконец прижался всем телом, словно пытаясь животом, грудью, щекой нащупать хоть какие-то следы. Вот здесь он тогда впечатался спиной, а где-то выше Во… отец держал его руки, когда… Карл задрожал.

Между досок выполз крохотный паучок и тут же юркнул обратно. Карл оттолкнулся от стены, сделал несколько шагов назад и чуть не наступил на грядки. Чееерт! Сет бы его убил, если б увидел! Ну ладно, не убил, конечно, но отругал и заставил полдня сорняки выдирать.

Карл засунул руки в карманы и побрел дальше, за огород, в самой окраине Гринхиллс. Было еще рано, и люди только-только появлялись на улицах. Мимо прошел патруль – знакомые Карлу мужчины. Они кивнули друг другу, и Карл ускорил шаг, не желая, чтобы его окликали или останавливали. Все дальше и дальше. Правда в том, что в Гринхиллс черта с два найдешь укромное место. Оно и понятно: сейчас все боялись узких, плохо просматривающихся дорожек, слишком буйных зарослей, всего того, за чем можно притаиться. Но если хорошо поискать, то рано или поздно отыщешь что-нибудь: темный угол, крохотный задний двор, где хоть ненадолго окажешься один. Вот Карл и искал.

Он не помнил, кому принадлежал дом, к которому пристроили невысокий, но кажущийся крепким сарай. Главное, что почти вплотную к сараю росло дерево. Карл вскарабкался по узловатому стволу и осторожно надавил на крышу одной ногой. Вроде выдержит.

Сначала Карл уселся, потом вытянулся в полный рост и уставился на серое небо. Наверное, скоро дождь пойдет. И что тогда, возвращаться? Но куда? Если к Абрахаму и Росите, то они замучают вопросами, а если к отцу… Проклятье. Карл перекатился на бок и уставился на окружавшие Гринхиллс стены, видневшиеся между двумя домами. Часовые отсюда казались совсем крохотными, этакие букашки-таракашки…

– …не слушаешь! – донесся снизу знакомый женский голос.

Карл перекатился на другой бок и осторожно посмотрел вниз. Осторожность оказалась нелишней, потому что там стояли Саша и еще одна женщина. Карл точно видел ее раньше. Тара, одна из людей Саши, – пару недель она здорово поранилась на очередной вылазке, и Росита сильно переживала, потому что они с Тарой дружили.

– Это ты меня не слушаешь, – сказала Тара, как показалось Карлу, обиженно. – Ты мне теперь не доверяешь?

– Глупости! – Саша резко выдохнула и понизила голос: – Не в этом дело. Я не собираюсь больше тобой рисковать.

– Эй, я уже почти здорова. – Тара пожала плечами. – Мы и в худшие переделки попадали.

Саша качнулась вперед, словно собралась впечататься лбом в лоб Тары.

– До этого тебя от смерти не отделяло вот столько. – Она подняла руку с едва разведенными большим и указательным пальцами.

Тара сделала шаг назад и скрестила руки на груди:

– Что было два года назад, помнишь? Когда тебя едва из пастей ходячих вытащили? Или когда ты ногу сломала так, что все думали, что до конца жизни хромать будешь?

Саша замерла:

– Тогда я была не в себе.

– Только никому в голову не пришло приказать тебе сидеть в четырех стенах.

– Это другое.

– Черта с два другое.

– Послушай меня. – Саша протянула руку и положила ее Таре на плечо. – Я не хочу, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось. Чтобы ты погибла. Как Тайрис, как Боб…

– Я это уже слышала. Сотню раз слышала! Но что мне теперь делать? Запереться до конца жизни в доме и никуда не выходить, чтобы мне ветка на голову не упала? Хотя я и в доме могу о стул споткнуться.

– Прекрати! – Голос Саши дрогнул. – Подумай о Лилли и Мэган. Они тоже переживают каждый раз, когда ты…

– Не приплетай их сюда. Они мои родственники, а не твои. Я, черт подери, не новичок! Не первый год хожу в рейды. Ну что тебе…

Саша обхватила Тару за шею и притянула ее к себе. Карл замер, боясь пошевелиться, даже вздохнуть лишний раз. Она ведь ее поцеловала? Ничего себе! Так, получается, Тара – загадочная любовь Саши? А сплетники Гринхиллс уже всех здешних мужчин по несколько раз перебрали, пытаясь выяснить, с кем она встречается. Даже на Вожа… отца думали.

– …не затыкай меня! – Тара оттолкнула Сашу. – Я буду ходить в рейды!

– Не будешь, – напряжено ответила та. – Я, в конце концов, твой командир.

– Ты… – Тара неловко взмахнула руками. Карлу показалось, что она едва не плачет. – Ты не имеешь права меня не пускать.

– Имею. Тара, прошу тебя, – Саша снова понизила голос, и Карл едва расслышал ее слова: – Я не могу потерять еще и тебя.

– Думаешь, если запрешь меня, не потеряешь?

Саша молчала долго, наверное, с полминуты, а потом произнесла:

– Да. Думаю.

– Черт тебя побери! Ты… – Тара не договорила, резко развернулась и почти побежала прочь.

А Саша так и осталась стоять, словно ее прибили к этому месту.

Карл беззвучно перекатился на спину и снова посмотрел на небо. Этот разговор был... глупым. В смысле, Карл понимал Сашу, ее желание никого больше не терять. Просто все равно оно так не работает. Отец… он теперь тоже захочет запереть Карла в Гринхиллс и никуда не пускать? Тогда они точно оба свихнутся.

Нет, не надо об этом сейчас думать. Не стоит. Карл вслушался, но вокруг была тишина. Он все равно еще немного выждал и только потом снова поглядел вниз. Там уже никого не было. Вот и хорошо. Узнай Саша, что кто-то подсматривал за ней и Тарой, точно убила бы. Карл в этом почти не сомневался.

А что все же делать ему самому? Карл ненадолго закрыл глаза, а когда открыл, на лицо упали первые капли. Надо идти, надо как-то… разбираться со всем. Он – не ребенок. Не ребенок, черт возьми! Значит, должен разобраться сам, а не дать все решить отцу. А Карл лишь кивал и соглашался, будто действительно снова стал сопляком.

Но чтобы решать самому, надо знать, чего хочешь. Карл же не знал. Совершенно не знал, и от этого было страшно, просто чудовищно страшно. Карл заставил себя подняться, подойти к краю крыши. Руки и ноги казались чужими, словно тоже боялись решиться. Карл неловко спустился по стволу и опять замер, хотя редкие капли уже превратились в настоящий дождь.

Иди уже, ну же! И Карл медленно побрел вверх по улице к дому отца.

**2.4**

Все-таки они занимались офигительной мутотой, пытаясь изображать из себя отца и сына. Каждый вечер теперь оборачивался каким-то адом: для Карла точно было адом играть в мирный семейный ужин. И ладно бы, если б оба молчали! Но нет! Отец говорил, что хочет знать, что с Карлом произошло за все эти годы, хочет рассказать, что произошло с ним самим. Черт… эти рассказы оказались полнейшей хренью, потому что никто из них не хотел колоться до конца, действительно вспоминать, что пережил.

Истории отца пестрили дырками, как ношенные штаны. И Карл все равно не хотел их слушать. Что там было нового? Ну да, отец выживал, да, встречал людей, терял людей, убивал людей, искал семью. Все, как у Карла. А когда рот открывал сам Карл… Вот тут становилось тошнее всего. Потому что, по правде, отец еще больше не хотел услышать то, что скажет сын. Боялся услышать – черта с два такое не заметишь.

– Этот шрам. Как ты его получил? – спросил во время первого ужина отец. Его рука дернулась, но он все же не поднял ее и не прикоснулся.

– Фигня, – выдавил Карл. Уж кому, а отцу он точно не хотел рассказывать, как его пытали. – Какая разница? Те козлы уже сдохли.

– Рад это слышать, – так серьезно ответил тот, что у Карла на миг потеплело в груди.

– Туда им и дорога. Но зачем лишний раз вспоминать? Ты же сам знаешь, что эти шесть лет творилось. Тебе же не полегчает, только хуже станет, если я начну рассказывать, что там было. Я же живой. И ты живой. Это главное.

– Конечно, это главное. Но ты – мой сын, часть меня. Я не…

– Что ты хочешь услышать? – Карлу стало тоскливо. – Как именно умерли Шейн и мама? Шейна укусили. Маму разорвали на куски…

– Черт, Карл… – отец побледнел.

– С десяток ходячих сразу набросились. Я ничего не мог сделать. Вообще ничего!

Карл уткнулся в тарелку, а отец замолчал и ничего больше не сказал за весь остаток вечера, а в его глазах читалось: «Это я виноват! Я-я-я!», и от этого хотелось сделать что-то: заорать, врезать кулаком по треклятому столу, сломать что-нибудь, хоть хлопнуть дверью и свалить в ночь. Вместо этого они так же молча расползлись: Карл – в спальню, отец – в кабинет.

С каждым новым днем, с каждым новым долбанным ужином внутри темной волной поднималось нехорошее желание брякнуть что-то гадкое, только чтобы прекратить всю эту чушь. Это было совершено неправильно, и Карл сдерживался, с трудом, но все-таки сдерживался. Он хотел, чтобы его обняли, приласкали, хотел снова почувствовать рядом тело Вожака… да, Вожака, не отца, чтобы от него пахло кожей и порохом, а борода колола щеку. Только этого теперь не случится. Никогда больше не случится.

Сегодня Карл дежурил на дозорной вышке, и это было хорошо – тут его никто не доставал, не задавал глупые вопросы. Стой себе и смотри на широкую полосу расчищенной земли за внешними стенами. Грег как-то рассказывал, как все жители Гринхиллс вырубали лес и выкорчевывали пни. Адова работенка, зато теперь никто не подобрался бы к поселку незамеченным.

– Вот ты где! – произнесли снизу, и стало ясно, что все планы побыть одному пошли коту под хвост. На вышку вскарабкалась Росита и хитро улыбнулась: – Ты же отдежурил свое время. Кого прикрываешь? Грега?

Карл не ответил, но Росита все знала и сама:

– На свидание удрал? Сдался со своей недоступной любовью и решил за другой приударить?

А ведь Грег свято верил, что никто о его чувствах к той девчонке не подозревал! Ха! Карл невольно фыркнул:

– Ну да. Решил за дочерью одной из знакомых Сета поухаживать. Придурок.

– Почему придурок? – Росита ухватила бинокль, болтавшийся на шее Карла, и так и не сняв, приложила к глазам. Ремешок натянулся, а Карл едва не уткнулся носом Росите в ухо.

– Эй, осторожней! А потому что если Грег передумает, Сет ему задницу надерет.

– Согласна. Интересно, как скоро свадьбу справим? Будешь об заклад биться?

– Нет.

– Никакого азарта. Скукота. – Росита наконец-то выпустила бинокль.

– Ты меня чуть не задушила. – Карл потер то место на шее, куда врезался ремешок.

– Ладно тебе. Не ворчи, как Сет.

– Ты зачем пришла?

– Фу, как грубо! – Росита послала ему пристальный взгляд. – Мы волнуемся, знаешь ли. И я, и мой дельфинчик.

Дельфинчик?!

– Это шутка, – рассмеялась на немой вопрос Росита и тут же посерьезнела. – На вас с Вожаком последние дни смотреть страшно. Абрахам пытался с ним поговорить, но тот талдычит, что все отлично. Только врет ведь.

Сигануть бы с чертовой вышки…

– У них вчера спарринг был – они порой устраивают, чтобы форму не терять.

– А говорят, что просто с Абрахамом никто, кроме Вожака, тренироваться не рискует.

– И это тоже. Они, когда еще только познакомились, несколько раз здорово дрались. Я думала даже, убьют друг друга. Но нет, подружились. А вчера мне показалось, будто оба на несколько лет назад вернулись, снова на полном серьезе вознамерились друг друга прикончить. Вернее, Вожак вознамерился, а Абрахам ответил – он же вскипает быстро.

– Так оба живы же, – пробормотал Карл, вспомнив, какой здоровенный синяк был у отца на лице вчера вечером.

– Ну да. Так, легкие телесные повреждения. Так что у вас не ладится, Щеночек?

Все ладится, чуть не выпалил Карл, но промолчал, потому что Роситу не обманешь. Надо что-то придумать, что-то сказать, иначе она вцепится и начнет давить. И что тогда?

– Ты… – Карл прокашлялся. – Ну, ты сильно младше Абрахама. И вы разные совсем. Как вы… ладили?

– Вот в чем дело! Нам, знаешь ли, не до выяснений отношений сначала было. Это тут, в Гринхиллс, можно дух перевести, а тогда мы только и делали, что спасались от ходячих и искали еду. Но когда нашли убежище… Вернее, это мы решили, что наши убежище – этого места больше нет, то здорово поцапались.

– Из-за чего?

– Было много причин. Абрахам привык к одному, я – к другому. В общем, вылезла всякая фигня, на которую раньше просто не оставалось времени. Пришлось нам притираться друг к другу. И люди вокруг смотрели… неодобряюще. Ничего не говорили, конечно, на лицах так и читалось: «Какой позор – старый верзила завел себе соплюху». Хотя Абрахам не старый! А однажды нас кто-то назвал отцом и дочерью, но мы ведь совсем непохожи! – Росита тряхнула головой. – И я ему в дочери никак не гожусь. Вот ведь фантазия у людей!

А если бы Росита и Абрахам действительно были… Черт! Тут же стало стыдно от собственных мыслей.

– Но я-то Вожаку гожусь! – выпалил Карл.

– Он нам тоже все уши прожужжал своим «Этот парень мне в сыновья годится!». – Росита сочувственно цокнула языком. – Все не уймется?

– А мне охренеть как приятно это слышать! Не хочу быть его сыном, – вырвалось у Карла, прежде чем он успел прикусить язык.

Но Росита ничего не заподозрила.

– Ты ж могла мне дочерью быть! – пророкотала она. – Бесит, да? Правда, Абрахам унялся почти сразу. Кажется, это он так неловко пытался выяснить, что я думала о наших отношениях. Он всегда твердил, что ему плевать на то, что говорят другие, только это не совсем так.

– А что тогда было?

– Когда?

– Ну, когда вас назвали отцом и дочерью.

– Ничего. – Росита пожала плечами. – Абрахам меня тогда поцеловал и спросил того чувака, как тот думает: мы все же не родственники или извращенцы?

– Что тот ответил?

– По правде, ничего. Просто мгновенно свалил, – усмехнулась Росита. – Может, все же счел извращенцами.

По спине прошла дрожь. Только… Ведь на самом деле Росита и Абрахам не родственники, чего бы там ни казалось другим. А у самого Карла все было наоборот.

– Знаешь, порой это дико надоедает. – Росита закинула руки за голову и посмотрела на лес. – Все эти приличия, прочая муть… Хей, ребята! Мир рухнул! Куча народу умерло, кучу людей сожрали! Мы, черт возьми, едва уцелели, а вы талдычите нам о том, что правильно и как надо, хотя это было полной чушью еще до всей этой хрени с ходячими. Какая разница, кто с кем, если люди живы и счастливы?

Про кого сейчас говорила Росита? Про себя и Абрахама? А может, она знала про Сашу и Тару? Или просто утешала Карла? Только она тут же передумает, когда узнает, что Вожак правда ему отец! Сразу же. Мгновенно.

Но ведь, действительно, кому какое дело, если все живы и счастливы?

– Мне удалось хоть чуть-чуть тебе помочь? – спросила Росита.

– Да, – солгал Карл.

Кому какое дело? Кому?

**2.5**

Отец смотрел напряженно. Не зло, именно напряженно, но у Карла все равно засосало под ложечкой.

– Что случилось?

– Ничего. Утром с тобой разговаривала Росита. Чего она хотела?

Карл пожал плечами, подошел к столу и уселся. Обычно пообедать удавалось у Молли или Абрахама и Роситы, но сегодня отец перехватил его после дежурства и приказал – не попросил, а именно приказал – явиться сюда. Это взбесило до чертиков, и теперь Карл кусал губы, боясь, что сорвется и брякнет что-нибудь, о чем потом будет жалеть.

– Наверное, то же, что от тебя хотел Абрахам.

– Что ты ответил?

– Что все нормально. Как это? Мы притираемся друг к другу.

Отец потер переносицу.

– Послушай, я понимаю, что тебе тяжело. – Он придвинул стул поближе к стулу Карла и уселся. Кажется, первый раз в той проклятой ночи отец был рядом – только руку протяни. – Но и мне тоже непросто. Не усложняй все.

– Хорошо, Рик.

Тот с силой сжал губы, затем шумно выдохнул:

– Если Росита спросит снова, скажи ей, что мы решили разойтись. Не в смысле, что мы с тобой поссорились, просто… у нас не вышло.

– В смысле секса не вышло.

Отец ощутимо напрягся:

– Да. Именно. И тебе надо, наконец, завести друзей своего возраста.

– А если я не хочу?

– Карл, это…

– Что – это? – не выдержал он. – Это приказ?

Голубые глаза отца посерели:

– Это просьба. Тебе нужны друзья. Не Росита, не Абрахам, а одногодки. У тебя должна быть нормальная жизнь! Насколько она сейчас может быть нормальной.

– Они все идиоты. – Черт, это прозвучало так по-детски! Но Карл уже не мог остановиться: – Глупые. Никто из них годами не торчал там, за стенами.

– Ты слишком категоричен. Да, люди тут не такие пуганые, ты прав. Так ты сможешь их научить тому, как выживать.

– Черта с два. В стенах этому не научишь.

– Некоторые вещи объяснить можно. И одногодку будут слушать охотнее, чем человека старше.

Тут отец был прав, но признавать это не хотелось. И Карл не нанимался становиться наставником для здешних придурков. Плевать на них! А отец все говорил и говорил:

– …заведешь себе компанию. Потом, наконец, познакомишься поближе с девушками. Та же Сара…

– Чего?! – Карла словно подбросило. Та Сара, к которой тогда Вожак ревновал? Ведь ревновал же! А теперь, значит, все хорошо и правильно? Можно и нужно? Потому что Вожак теперь отец, а отцу ревновать к девчонкам не положено?

Карл смотрел в глаза напротив и совершенно не понимал их выражения. Хотелось выкрикнуть: «Ты издеваешься?!», но и так было ясно, что никто не издевался. Просто отец с чего-то решил, что если сунуть сыну девчонку, все тут же утрясется.

– Тебе нужна девушка,– с нажимом произнес отец.

– Не нужна. Никто мне не нужен!

Карл близко, опасно близко подошел к тому, чтобы выпалить: «Кроме тебя», но успел сдержаться. На миг подумалось, что, может, все же стоит сделать так, как сказал отец. Ну что стоит хотя бы попробовать? Всем же только станет легче. Только, кажется, Карл не хотел, чтобы становилось легче. Кажется, теперь пришел его черед ковыряться ножом в ране. Он даже сам не мог толком объяснить себе, откуда в нем взялось такое упрямство. Взялось и все.

– Ты ведешь себя как ребенок. – Отец злился, действительно злился, но это только подначивало.

– Так ты теперь и видишь во мне только ребенка!

– Это не так.

– Так! Иначе не было всех этих «заведи друзей», «заведи девушку»! Если захочу, сам заведу! Спорим, у меня девчонок было больше, чем у половины здешних парней, вместе взятых?

– Прекрати.

– Хочешь, расскажу? Еще могу и про своих мужиков рассказать. Тебе это точно интереснее будет!

Карл ждал удара, почти хотел, чтобы его ударили – это словно уравняло бы их. Но мгновения все текли, отец статуей сидел на стуле, и глаза у него были серые и какие-то мертвые.

– Тебе так хочется вывести меня из себя? – наконец медленно произнес он.

Прости-прости-прости… Только выдавить из себя слова извинения никак не получалось – они застряли в горле. И сидеть и молчать, как идиот, становилось невыносимо. Карл встал и деревянным шагом направился к выходу. Он так хотел, чтобы отец его остановил! Но тот даже не пошевелился.

Проклятье! Да что же такое?! Карл в последние дни только и делал, что ревел. Вот уж действительно – сопляк и тряпка! Пришлось вцепиться зубами в собственное запястье и терпеть боль, пока в мозгах немного не прояснилось. Все испортил! В этот раз Карл сам все испортил. Грубил, нарывался… Да на месте отца он бы сам себя ногами отпинал! Там, за стенами Гринхиллс, надо было держать язык за зубами и думать, что несешь. И оплеуха – самое безобидное, что могло прилететь. Черта с два Карлу нравилось, когда его били. Нет, конечно, но… Карл просто хотел, чтобы отец к нему прикоснулся. Как угодно. Даже так. Совсем свихнулся, да?

– Эй! Подожди же, эй!

От соседнего дома к Карлу бежал Грег. Только этого придурка тут не хватало! Карл отвернулся и пошел вверх по улице.

– Ну подожди же!

Догнал все-таки!

– Чего тебе?

– Что злой-то? Я, это, поблагодарить хотел, что ты сегодня за меня подежурил. Если что – обращайся. Тоже как-нибудь прикрою.

– Не нужно.

Отвали уже! Отвали, наконец! Но Грег прыгал вокруг тупым щенком.

– Я тебя пригласить хотел.

– Куда? – Карл все же остановился.

– Мы вечером у меня собираемся. Так, посидеть-поболтать, все такое. Девчонки тоже будут. Приходи.

Заведи друзей… Заведи девушку…

– Не хочу.

– Да ладно тебе! Приходи.

– Сказал, что не хочу!

Лицо у Грега вытянулось:

– Чего ты бесишься-то так?

– А ты чего? Оглох?!

– А нормально ответить никак?

Вся скопившаяся внутри злоба распрямилась вылетевшей из гнезда пружиной.

– Я и ответил! Нахрен ты мне не сдался! И друзья твои!

Грег на мгновение отпрянул, в потом нагнул голову:

– Ты чего сказал?

– То и сказал! И девки мне ваши не сдались!

Кто из них ударил первым, Карл даже не понял. Просто миг спустя они уже били друг друга, валяясь прямо посреди дороги. И все, что ему хотелось, это отдубасить этого дебила так, чтобы он больше и на выстрел не подошел. Чтобы все на выстрел не подошли! Да-да, именно так! Карлу было почти хорошо, а кровь пела в ушах, а потом рядом кто-то заорал:

– Растаскивай их! Живо!

– …охренели совсем!

– Идиоты!

Кто-то вцепился Карлу в плечи, выкрутил руки и рванул назад, прочь от Грега.

– Сучьи дети! Совсем мозги растеряли! – Сет замер между ними и почему-то казался невероятно огромным.

Карл тяжело дышал, но вырваться не пытался – его держали крепко, сволочи! Рядом также тяжело дышал Грег, а кровь капала с его лица на землю. Хорошо ему досталось!

– Заприте этих двух болванов, – приказал Сет. – А не уймутся, свяжите. А я пока с Вожаком поговорю – решим, что с ними делать.

Черт! Карл опустил глаза. На земле под его ногами тоже темнели кровяные пятна. Черт-черт-черт! Вот теперь он действительно облажался. В полной заднице, полнейшей. Дурак.

**2.6**

– Ты что творишь?

Ну что же, Карл своего добился – отец держал его за плечи и тряс так, что зубы едва не клацали.

– Вы друг друга едва не изувечили!

Это раньше Карл думал, что отец злился? Ничего подобного! По-настоящему зол он был сейчас, так зол, что Карл только удивлялся, как отец умудрялся не орать, а лишь немного повысил голос. Хотя все равно казалось, что каждое слово ввинчивалось в уши. Больно! И болело все: и лицо, и сбитые костяшки пальцев, и руки, и живот.

– Нашел, на ком сорваться, да? На том, кто слабее?

И ничего не возразишь, потому что отец был прав. Это Карл устроил черт знает что и повел себя, как последнее дерьмо.

– Ты меня слышишь? Ты хоть понимаешь, что устроил?

Смотреть отцу в лицо не было сил. Карл отвел глаза, и его тут же снова тряхнули.

– Черт тебя подери! Я думал, что могу тебе доверять!

– Тогда относись ко мне как к взрослому! Мне уже давно не двенадцать лет!

– Тогда веди себя как взрослый!

Карл заставил себя поглядеть на отца:

– Я веду! Это ты всегда говоришь со мной так, будто я беспомощный и ни черта не могу решить сам!

– Значит, это я виноват, что вы с Грегом сцепились, так?

– Нет! Я виноват! И прекрасно это знаю.

– Ну хоть что-то! – Пальцы на плечах сжались так, что стало еще больнее, хотя куда уж больше? – И что ты выкинешь следующим? Еще с кем-нибудь сцепишься?

– Я не…

– Законы Гринхиллс, черт тебя побери, одни для всех! Вторая такая драка – и вылетишь отсюда, как пробка из бутылки! Убьешь кого, и тебя пристрелят, как собаку. Понял?

Карл промолчал, и отец тряхнул его еще раз:

– Я спрашиваю – понял?

– Понял, – выдавил Карл.

Они смотрели друг на друга, и Карл понимал, что отец серьезен. Что выгонит, пристрелит. Может, даже сам пристрелит. И неважно, что после этого, наверное, черт знает, что с отцом будет. Да безо всякого наверное! Иначе почему у отца сейчас было такое страшное лицо? И от этого Карла затапливали злость и восхищение.

Чертов Гринхиллс с его чертовыми обитателями важнее, да? Росита как-то говорила, что Гринхиллс для отца все. Что только поэтому он живет. А Карл так часто мечтал, чтобы отец хоть на миг забыл о поселении. Потому что Карл хотел одного человека, а не сотню людей с их тупыми проблемами, глупыми склоками, дурацкими законами! Черт, он проиграл! Эгоистичный сопляк – вот он кто.

Я тебя люблю! Так люблю, что спалил бы нахрен весь твой Гринхиллс!.. Но это все равно ни черта не изменит. И отец, если услышит такое, точно отшатнется от него, как от чумного.

– Прости меня, – прошептал Карл так тихо, что едва услышал самого себя. – Пожалуйста, прости.

Будто все решишь этим «пожалуйста»!

Но на лице отца что-то дрогнуло, и от этого Карлу стало страшнее, чем от той жуткой маски, что была на его лице прежде. Потому что… Это было как трещина на монолитной каменной стене, из-за которой та стена могла рухнуть в мгновение ока. Но отец ненадолго прикрыл глаза, затем, наконец, разжал руки и тяжело вздохнул:

– Карл, я…

– Я повел себя как кретин. Я тебя подставил. Я… Я – эгоист. А ты прав, когда говорил, что…

– Карл, – повторил отец. – Ты же понимаешь, что дело не только во мне?

– Я помирюсь с Грегом. И… Что там Сет от нас хочет? В общем, отработаю.

Плечи отца странно дрогнули:

– Несчастные лавки он хочет.

– Что? – Нет, Карлу не почудилось: лицо отца смягчилось и, кажется, уголки губ немного поднялись вверх.

– Те самые лавки для церкви. Пока вы с Грегом остужали головы, мы с Сетом сошлись на лавках.

– Хорошо.

– И проповедях.

– Каких проповедях?

– Отца Габриэля. Будете неделю ходить на все службы в обязательном порядке.

– Может, лучше я всю неделю дерьмо за козами мистера Коллинза повыгребаю?

– Решил легко отделаться? Ну нет! На проповедях Сет настоял особо.

– Это жестоко!

– И не говори.

– Прости меня, – повторил Карл, подался вперед и обнял отца за шею. Тот напрягся так сильно, что на миг показалось, что сейчас оттолкнет, отпрянет. Но секунды неслись одна на другой, и тело отца немного расслабилось, затем он осторожно положил руки Карлу на спину.

– Прощаю, – глухо ответил он. Одна рука скользнула вверх, знакомо легла на затылок, и у Карла защекотало в носу.

Хорошо, как же хорошо! Карл не хотел размыкать объятия, не хотел, чтобы это мгновение кончалось, но одновременно понимал, что если оно продолжится, то он пожелает большего. Зарыться лицом в волосы отца, поцеловать шею, скользнуть губами по скуле, найти рот и… Нет! Нельзя! Только не сейчас!

– Давай ужинать. – Отец отстранился, и сразу стало холодно и одиноко. – Завтра тебе придется встать еще затемно. У Сета на вас с Грегом грандиозные планы.

– Он нас уморит, – буркнул Карл.

– Этого я не допущу. Обещаю.

А может, у них с отцом получится? В смысле, чтобы все стало правильно? Надо только потерпеть – и дурное желание рано или поздно пропадет? Что стоит просто попробовать? Только Карл никак не мог забыть, как они с отцом только что обнимались, как их тела прижимались друг к другу. Он не знал, что чувствовал отец. Но то, что ощущал Карл, было так же далеко от сыновьих чувств, как Гринхиллс – от округа Кинг. Но… он ведь решил попытаться? И попытается.

**2.7**

– Слушай, прости меня. Я идиот.

Грег посмотрел на него с подозрением.

– Ну… Можешь надавать мне по роже, если хочешь.

– У тебя и так вся рожа разбита, – буркнул, наконец, Грег.

– У тебя сильнее.

– Угу.

– В общем, обещаю…

– Ты мне вчера как-то сбоку в физиономию засветил, – сказал Грег.

Карл пожал плечами. Будто он помнил!

– Прям так засветил, что у меня аж искры из глаз посыпались. Покажешь, как так бить?

– Конечно.

То, что они с Грегом быстро помирятся, было ясно сразу. Карл встречал таких людей: неопасных, добрых, не любящих ругаться. И, как правило, слабых. В смысле, они всем позволяли на себе ездить и собой пользоваться. Грег такой же и жив до сих пор потому, что оказался тут, в Гринхиллс.

– Эй, хватит трепаться, работа ждет! – позвал Билл, один из подчиненных Сета, и они пошли за церковь, где на небольшой площадке были свалены доски и наполовину сколоченные скамьи, а почти готовые стояли, аккуратно прислоненные к стене. Здесь уже возились два парня примерно одного с Карлом возраста, наверное, те самые Люк и Чарли, про которых говорили отец и Росита. Оба подняли головы и хмуро уставились на Билла.

– Компанию вам привел. Сами разберетесь?

– Ага! – тут же откликнулся невысокий светловолосый юноша с веснушчатым носом. – Все покажем, не волнуйся! Чарли, ты как?

Темноволосый парень повыше коротко кивнул.

– Видишь? – снова заговорил Люк. – Так что валяй. – Он послал взгляд Карлу и Грегу. – Вы ж никому не скажете, что мы тут без должного присмотра молотками пару часиков постучим?

– Нет!

– Конечно!

– Так что дуй к Кэрри, Билли! А мы поработаем.

– Ха, с чего ты решил, что я к Кэрри пойду?

Люк деланно-сокрушенно покачал головой:

– Ма трепалась об этом с миссис Уитни, а миссис Уитни говорила с миссис Паркер, а та еще с кем-то из женщин. Смирись, половина Гринхиллс в курсе.

– Да ну вас! – Билл сплюнул, но резво рванул прочь.

– Что, правда твоя ма в курсе? – спросил Грег, когда Билл исчез за церковью.

– Моя ма обо всем в курсе. Даже какого цвета подштанники у Вожака.

– Это просто, – пожал плечами Чарли. – У миссис Хуки, которая ему шмотье стирает, язык без костей.

Люк поморщился, потом опять посмотрел на Карла:

– А ты, значит, тот чувак, которого подобрал Вожак? И который теперь у него в любимчиках?

Говорил Люк не зло и на драку вроде не нарывался.

– Карл.

– Ха! А трепались, что у тебя даже имени нормального нет.

– Есть, как видишь.

– Вижу. А еще ты вчера Грегу навалял ни за что ни про что.

– Мы помирились, – быстро сказал Грег.

– Чего молчишь-то? – Люк смотрел только на Карла. – Типа весь такой гордый. Тут ни с кем не водишься.

Этот парень был сложнее Грега и точно не дурак.

– Отвык. – Карл примирительно поднял руки. – В смысле, водиться. У вас тут все… почти как раньше. Давно такого не видел.

Люк переглянулся со своим темноволосым приятелем.

– Я Люк, это Чарли. Впрочем, ты и сам слышал. А это доски, из которых нужно сделать чертовы скамейки. Вон молотки, вон гвозди – вперед.

Работа оказалась не такой уж и сложной, даже скучной. Чарли объяснял, если Карл чего-то не знал, и показывал, как надо. Они молча стучали молотками, наверное, с полчаса, а потом Люк зевнул и потянулся:

– Ладно вам убиваться. Не спешим ведь.

Он уселся, скрестив ноги, на одну из валявшихся на земле досок.

– Ну что, Карл, ты правда с Вожаком в настоящие вылазки мотался?

– Я вообще-то с Абрахамом езжу.

– Где Абрахам, там и Вожак, это все знают. Точнее, наоборот.

– Так тебя и Чарли тоже в вылазки берут, – заметил Грег.

Люк хмыкнул:

– Ага, недалеко и ненадолго. Выгуливают, где безопасней. Хей, Карл, ма говорит, ты с самого начала этого дерьма шлялся неприкаянный.

Люк и Чарли смотрели на него с голодным интересом, и Карл сдался:

– Не совсем. Сначала у нас была группа, но все погибли. А затем я просто мотался от одних людей к другим.

– Пока, значит, не примотался сюда.

– Вроде того.

– Клево, – пробормотал Чарли, хотя ничего клевого в этом не было. Совсем ничего.

– Вообще-то, там за стенами, отстойно. – Карл поморщился.

– Ха, тут тоже отстойно. Просто иначе. – Люк ухватил молоток и принялся вертеть его в руках. – Черт, Сет достал – сил нет.

– Брякни это при нем, и будешь еще неделю скамейки сколачивать. Или сорняки рвать. Или, как Гарри, нужники рыть, – беззлобно заметил Чарли. – Ладно тебе на него дуться из-за того комикса. Лучше давайте дальше работать.

– Он его сжег! Блин, я этот чертов комикс еле отыскал! Притащил, в порядок привел, даже подшил.

Чарли только фыркнул.

– Давай, фыркай! Ну вот чего Вожак Сета слушает?

Карл пожал плечами.

– Потому что Сета все местное старичье уважает, – подал голос Грег. – Он же здешний, не пришлый, как Вожак и его люди.

– Какая разница? – Люк поднялся и вытянул следующую доску. – Черт! Какой криворукий придурок ее обстругивал? Кажется, занозу посадил…

– Грег, ты мне говорил как-то, что до Вожака у вас тут все плохо было, – вдруг вспомнил Карл. Тогда, в самом начале их знакомства сказал, а потом не упоминал больше, только разливался, какой Вожак крутой.

– Ну да, дерьмо было, – ответил вместо Грега Люк, разобравшись с занозой. – Чего, никто еще не растрепал тебе про это?

Карл покачал головой.

– Ясно. Хотя кто стал бы?

– Люк, – позвал Чарли.

– Да хорошо все. Давайте, работайте! Расскажу, так уж и быть. Все равно просто махать молотками скучно. Короче, до Вожака главным тут был другой мужик, мистер Уиллис. Как говно это началось, так его вроде как выдвинули. И был он действительно нормальным. Первый год – точно. А потом понеслась какая-то хрень.

– Не так уж и понеслась, – заметил Чарли.

– Ну как… По мелочи копилось. Ма говорит, вроде казалось, все хорошо, держимся, мертвяков отгоняем, но что-то не так. Когда начинали, мистер Уиллис был типа первым из равных, еще совет при нем создали. Только потом он от совета потихоньку избавился. Затем свой отряд набрал – только ему они подчинялись и никого больше не слушали. А когда появились недовольные, некоторым из них здорово досталось от людей из отряда мистера Уоллеса. И… – Люк перехватил молоток поудобнее. – Мой па среди них оказался.

– И Сет тоже.

– Ну да, и Сет.

– Вообще-то, Сет чуть ли не первый стал говорить, что мистера Уиллиса не туда несет, – опять вступил Чарли. – Только сначала его не слушали, а потом поздно стало.

– Ну какого черта? Старый хрен тебе так подгадил, а ты…

– Просто я за справедливость. Он правда первый начал с мистером Уиллисом спорить.

– Пофиг. В общем, все принялись ругаться. А когда ругаются, то всегда случается какое-нибудь дерьмо. Люди стали уходить. Затем толпа мертвяков сюда приперлась, потому что наблюдатели ее проморгали. Какие-то мудаки в окрестностях появились. Эти уроды наших людей похищали, черт знает что с ними делали. И много их было. Па говорил, мы с ними не справимся – такие мы, как тогда. Вот в такое время Вожак на нас и свалился.

Люк ненадолго замолчал, и стук молотков показался Карлу неожиданно громким.

– Тогда мы с Олбриджем еще не дружили, некому было помочь, – опять заговорил Люк. – А Вожак с теми уродами уже успел поцапаться. И как-то они с мистером Уиллисом договорились. Па, помню, сказал, оба понимали, что один другого тут же кинет, если возможность представится. Но поодиночке и Гринхиллс, и Вожака смели бы.

Люк опять замолчал, взял гвоздь и стал его с таким остервенением вколачивать в наполовину готовую лавку, что показалось, что та разлетится на части.

– В общем, тех уродов завалили. А потом… смекаешь, что потом было?

– Вожак и мистер Уиллис сцепились.

– Почти. Слухи пошли, что кто-то из Гринхиллс сговорился с Вожаком и чуть ли не убить мистера Уиллиса собрался. Вот мистер Уиллис и психанул: его ребята схватили кучу народу. Понятно стало, что перережут их всех. А среди этих схваченных оказались и мой па, и Сет. Ма спрятала меня у Молли и вместе с Элис побежала за помощью к Вожаку. Я хотел с ней тогда пойти, но она не пустила. – Люк опустил молоток и почесал свободной рукой в затылке. – Думаю, она сама не знала, что от Вожака ждать. Наши его тогда, пожалуй, боялись. Но у ма не было выбора.

– Вожак пришел, да? Спас людей?

– Пришел. Только всех спасти не успел. Оно и понятно – всех только в комиксах спасают. Когда ма, Элис и Вожак с его людьми сюда ворвались, па уже убили. Много кого убили. Сет чудом жив остался – мистер Уиллис приказал его пытать, не захотел убивать быстро. В общем, настоящая битва тут была. Мистера Уиллиса и всех, кто ему служил, перерезали. А остальные радовались, хотя еще вчера им чуть ли в ноги не кланялись – только бы их самих не тронули. Одна ма плакала… Ну, не одна, конечно, все, у кого близких убили.

– Страшно было очень, – кивнул Чарли. – Вообще никто не знал, что теперь Вожак выкинет, а спрашивать боялись. Только Элис за ним ходила и ответов требовала. Мы думали, пришибет он ее, чтобы не надоедала.

– Элис? – Карл не помнил среди местных женщины с таким именем.

– Она сейчас в Олбридже живет, замужем за одним из тамошних старейшин, – пояснил Грег, и сердце екнуло. Та самая женщина, с которой у отца почти сложилось. Значит, ее зовут Элис.

– В общем, как-то само получилось, что Вожак тут стал главным, – сказал Люк. – Договорились, что при нем вроде совета будет: половина его людей, половина местных. Среди местных Сет и оказался.

– И твоя ма, – заметил Грег.

– И Элис, пока не уехала, – добавил Чарли.

Получается, мать Люка – та невысокая светловолосая женщина, которую Карл порой видел возле отца. Так она из совета! Черт, Карл торчал в Гринхиллс уже несколько месяцев, а, получается, почти ничего не знал о том, как тут все устроено. Сам виноват – интересовался только вылазками за стены и Вожаком.

– Ма обычно с Сетом ругается, но тут вдруг его поддержала, – наполовину обиженно наполовину удивленно произнес Люк. – Разозлилась из-за этого несчастного комикса. Назвала его сексуальной эксплуатацией женщин и все такое. Я ей сказал, что она ж никогда не была занудой вроде Сета, а она как отвесила мне затрещину и как закричала: «Не сравнивай меня с этим старым ханжой!» и принялась долдонить про эту самую эксплуатацию. Чего она взбесилась?

– Ну, твоя ма – она такая, – пожал плечами Чарли. – Крутая, но порой странная.

– Ага. Но за тебя и Лиззи она горой.

– Моя девушка, – объяснил Чарли Карлу и почему-то покраснел.

– Его кузина. А Сет говорит, что нельзя, потому что близкие родственники. Но ма всегда вскидывается, когда он Библию цитировать начинает. Говорит, нечего на ту Библию ссылаться, когда там черти что понаписано.

– А что там такого? Нам с Грегом целую неделю проповеди слушать. Может, хоть скучно не будет, – не удержался Карл.

– И не надейся. Отец Габриэль всегда что-нибудь занудное выбирает, – фыркнул Люк. – А вот в Ветхом завете все время кого-нибудь режут или насилуют. Я как-то спросил об этом Сета, так он разорался, что я ничего не понимаю и нечего всяким идиотам совать нос в священные книги. А что касается Чарли, Лиззи и, как вопит Сет, кровосмешения, то ты про Лота почитай.

– Это про Содом и Гоморру? – неуверенно спросил Карл.

– Что после было. Почитай – не пожалеешь. – Люк обернулся через плечо и тут же ухватил следующую доску. – Работаем! Вон Билл возвращается!

Больше они до конца дня толком и не поговорили: рядом все время торчал или Билл, или Сет, а в церкви их выпихнули в самый первый ряд, прямо к отцу Габриэлю. Проповедь действительно оказалась дико тоскливой, и Карл думал только о том, чтобы не зевнуть. А к вечеру он устал так, что едва добрался до дому и тут же вырубился, упав на кровать. Карл уже сто лет не спал как убитый: ведь так недолго прочухаться в желудке у ходячих. Но здесь, в Гринхиллс, так было можно.

Когда он проснулся под утро, то понял, что кто-то снял с него ботинки и укрыл пледом. Карл был один в комнате, полной предрассветных сумерек. Один-одинешенек – никто не услышит. Карл натянул плед на голову, уткнулся в него носом. Тот пах только чистой шерстью, но Карл все вдыхал и вдыхал через него воздух, надеясь уловить хоть призрак запаха кожи и пороха. Напрасно.

**2.8**

Нос к носу с ма Люка Карл столкнулся в конце недели, показавшейся ему не такой уж унылой и бесконечной, как он подозревал. В конце концов, с Чарли и Люком вполне можно было иметь дело – нормальные парни. Не то чтобы они все прямо сдружились, но приятелями, пожалуй, стали. И Люк пророчествовал о пришествии ма еще с четверга. Вот она и пришла.

– Так вот тот самый молодой человек, о котором мне столько рассказывал Люк! – радостно объявила худенькая светловолосая женщина на полголовы ниже своего невысокого сына. – Ты тут давно, а Вожак прячет тебя, словно экзотическую зверушку. Нехорошо с его стороны.

– Ну, ма! – не выдержал Люк.

– Что – «ма»? Не ной! Дай нам с молодым человеком побеседовать. Значит, тебя зовут Карл.

Грег и Чарли взирали на мать Люка с некоторым трепетом, Билл – тоже.

– Да, миссис Эйвери.

– Боже, только не это! – всплеснула руками ма Люка. – Вроде мне еще не пошел восьмой десяток! Эвелин вполне достаточно.

Сын закатил глаза и тут же получил тычок под ребра.

– Молод еще такие физиономии корчить!

«Я тебе говорил!» читалось во взгляде Люка, все эти дни стонавшего, какое стихийное бедствие – его ма.

– Хорошо, Эвелин, – только и пожал плечами Карл.

– Как мило. – Миссис Эйвери – Эвелин улыбнулась. – А ты симпатичный.

– Вы тоже.

Ма Люка на миг растерялась, а потом рассмеялась:

– И рисковый.

– Вообще-то я осторожный, Эвелин. Но не смог сдержаться.

Она действительно была хорошенькой, хотя и староватой, и на миг Карла кольнула ревность. Хотя если бы ма Люка отца заинтересовала, он бы с ней наверняка уже давно закрутил.

Эвелин погрозила Карлу пальцем:

– Учти, если ты вскружишь мне голову, все здешние старые зануды нас осудят, и нам с тобой придется бежать. Хоть в тот же Олбридж.

– Ма, ну что ты… – снова попытался встрять Люк.

– Помолчи! Может, я всю жизнь мечтала о побеге и тайной свадьбе! Твой отец был чудесным человеком, но романтичным, как булыжник. И ты весь в него.

– Ты ж приличная женщина…

– И кто это будет учить меня приличиям, мистер «Я-приволок-пошлый-комикс»?

Люк покраснел, и Чарли за его спиной выразительно развел руками. Ну да, попался.

– Ладно, – вздохнула Эвелин, кажется, сжалившись над сыном. – Все равно, Карл, у нас с тобой ничего не выйдет. У меня работа в совете, а ты, мне сказали, на лошадях пока ездишь так себе. Ты же понимаешь, романтический побег обязательно должен быть на конях.

– У меня уже неплохо получается.

– Тогда давай договоримся – как только получится отлично, так и сбежим.

– Заметано.

Эвелин снова рассмеялась:

– Хорошо. А пока жду тебя в среду вечером на ужин. У меня по средам половина здешней молодежи ужинает, познакомишься.

Дико тянуло брякнуть: «Нет», но Карл кивнул. В конце концов, он же решил попробовать! Что-то же есть в Гринхиллс, из-за чего отец над ним так трясется.

– Вот и отлично! Вожак, конечно, всем хорош, – Эвелин неожиданно посерьезнела. – Но он тот еще бирюк, и все его люди ему под стать. А ты молодой, тебе веселиться надо, а не ходить с угрюмой физиономией.

«Я не умею веселиться. Я терпеть не могу, когда много народу!», однако Карл снова промолчал.

– Значит, договорились?

– Договорились, Эвелин.

– Вот и хорошо. Люк, если этот молодой человек все же совершенно случайно забудет об ужине, найдешь и приведешь. – Она подмигнула Карлу, и ему стало одновременно неуютно и почти весело. – Ладно, а мне еще надо разыскать этого старого зануду Сета.

– Наконец-то! – трагически прошептал Люк, когда его ма ушла. – Эй, Карл, ты как?

– Нормально. Вообще-то, она милая.

На Карла посмотрели так, будто у него выросла вторая голова.

– Ну, может, если недолго, то милая, – пробормотал Люк. – Но я-то терплю ее постоянно!

«Зато твоя мать жива! Ее не разорвали на куски ходячие!», но, черт все подери, и это Карл не сказал вслух.

– Эй, парни, когда закончите, занесите инструменты внутрь, – напомнил Билл.

– Занесем, конечно, – ту же произнес Люк. – А ты, значит, снова к Кэрри намылился? Ты гляди: если Сет запалит, жениться заставит.

– Кэрри сама не хочет!

– Так вы Сету и скажете.

– Да ну тебя! – махнул рукой Билл и свалил.

Закончили они быстро – только-только начало темнеть.

– Даже не верится, что последний день отработали, – выдохнул Чарли.

– А ты на лавки глянь. Уже несколько рядов готово, – заметил Грег. – Еще месячишко, и все доделают.

– Так, инструменты. – Люк похлопал рукой об руку.

Внутри церкви оказалось пусто: ни отца Габриэля, ни Сета, вообще никого. И тихо-тихо, только гулко звучали шаги.

– Ну что, пойдем Библию посмотрим, – громко шепнул Люк. – Я же обещал.

– А если отец Габриэль вернется? – Идея казалась глупой и скучной. Ни мама, ни отец не были религиозными. Люди, с которыми сталкивался за эти годы Карл, порой говорили, что ходячие – это божье наказание, но и только.

– Ну и что, если вернется? Разве это плохо – читать священную книгу? – ухмыльнулся Люк.

Библия нашлась на амвоне – лежала, открытая, на кафедре. Наверное, отец Габриэль не убрал ее после службы.

– Черт, ну темно же здесь, – зашептал Люк. – Сейчас найду… О, вот оно!

Карл склонился над книгой.

…И пролил Господь на Содом и Гоморру дождем серу и огонь от Господа с неба, и ниспроверг города сии, и всю окрестность сию, и всех жителей городов сих, и все произрастания земли…

Какая же хрень! Карл перелистнул страницу.

…И сказала старшая младшей: отец наш стар, и нет человека на земле, который вошел бы к нам по обычаю всей земли; итак напоим отца нашего вином, и переспим с ним, и восставим от отца нашего племя. И напоили отца своего вином в ту ночь; и вошла старшая и спала с отцом своим в ту ночь; а он не знал, когда она легла и когда встала…

Мать твою! Карл прижал ладонь ко рту.

– Эй, что с тобой?

Он резко мотнул головой и принялся читать дальше.

…И сделались обе дочери Лотовы беременными от отца своего, и родила старшая сына, и нарекла ему имя: Моав, говоря: он от отца моего. Он отец Моавитян доныне.  
И младшая также родила сына, и нарекла ему имя: Бен-Амми, говоря: он сын рода моего. Он отец Аммонитян доныне…

Офигеть! Карл даже и не подозревал, что в Библии оправдывалось такое! На миг его замутило, а потом изнутри стала всплывать злость, не ярость, как раньше, а какая-то новая, холодная злоба на весь дерьмовый мир. Почему? Почему дочерям Лота было можно, а ему – нельзя? Какого хрена? Какого черта Сет ругал Чарли с его кузиной, кто-то там косо смотрел на Абрахама и Роситу? А что бы стали трепать про Сашу и Тару, если бы узнали? Та же Эвелин – она дразнилась и не принимала Карла всерьез, но как изменилось бы лицо ма Люка, если б Карл сказал, что как-то спал с женщиной старше нее?

– Ты чего? – Его резко тряхнули за плечо, и Карл едва удержался от того, чтобы развернуться и засветить идиоту кулаком.

– Ничего. Тупая история.

Надо как-то успокоиться, сделать морду кирпичом, а то Люк, Чарли и Грег точно решат, что у него крыша съехала. А разве не съехала? Разве оно не так?

– Давайте уже домой пойдем, – уже ровнее произнес Карл и захлопнул чертову книгу. Звук получился неожиданно громким, как удар молота.

– Ну… Кто домой, а кто и на вечеринку. – Люк забросил руки за голову. – Хочешь с нами?

– Нет. – Черт, с лишком грубо! – В смысле, мне, кажется, на первый раз среды хватит.

– До той среды еще дожить надо, – заметил Грег.

– Доживу. Сейчас… В общем, я домой пойду.

Все трое смотрели на него недоуменно и, пожалуй, слегка напряженно, и Карл на всякий случай добавил:

– Извините.

– Как там сказала ма? – задумчиво протянул Люк. – Бирюк? Ладно, как хочешь. Но от среды тебе все равно не отвертеться. С ма ведь станется самолично за тобой явиться и приволочь за шиворот.

– Я приду. Правда.

Это походило на бегство – то, как Карл вылетел из церкви и быстро пошел к дому.

Отец ведь наверняка читал Библию! Значит, про дочерей Лота знал. Что он думал про них и думал ли вообще?

Только Карл не отважился бы его спросить. Пока не отважился.

**2.9**

С самого начала новой недели у отца был усталый вид: он решал какие-то внутренние дела Гринхиллс, о который Карл по-прежнему имел очень смутное представление.

– Может, отменим сегодняшние занятия? – не выдержал Карл.

– Нет. Нужно, чтобы ты как можно уверенней держался в седле.

– У меня уже хорошо получается.

– Недостаточно. Не спорь.

И Карл не стал спорить, потому что уроки были лишней возможностью побыть вдвоем. И, самое главное, садясь на лошадь, отец расслаблялся. Это вечерами, когда они вместе ужинали, в доме по-прежнему видело нехорошее напряжение. Не такое мерзкое, как раньше, но все равно выматывающее и будто душащее. Оба и хотели поговорить, и боялись сболтнуть что-нибудь не то. Но таких безопасных тем на потрепаться набиралось немного, вот Карл с отцом и переливали из пустого в порожнее по сотому разу.

– На конюшню собрались? – В кабинет к Вожаку заглянул Абрахам. – Можно тебя? Я надолго не задержу.

Карл уже привык, что при нем о делах говорили в открытую, но отец встал из-за стола, подошел к Абрахаму, а тот что-то зашептал ему на ухо. До Карла донеслись только «Саша» и «отряд». Как он ни напрягал слух, больше ничего не разобрал. Интересно, это связано с Тарой или что-то еще?

– Так и думал, что этим все закончится, – вздохнул отец. – Хорошо, она еще не до конца выздоровела, время есть.

– А потом что? – буркнул Абрахам.

– Росита с ней говорила?

– Уже раза два. Без толку.

– Я посоветуюсь с Эвелин. Может, она что предложит.

Абрахам кивнул:

– Вот ведь страсти-то развели! Ладно, побежал я. Если что, отыщу вас потом у загона.

– Пойдем, – сказал отец, когда за Абрахамом закрылась дверь.

– Что-то серьезное?

– Может быть. – Отец мотнул головой. – Ты же вчера ужинал у Эвелин? Как все прошло?

Карл пожал плечами и вслед за отцом вышел из кабинета.

– Нормально.

– И все? – Он повернулся и посмотрел на Карла. В коридоре было полутемно – черта с два разберешь выражение чужого лица.

– Да рассказывать особенно нечего. Ну, готовит она вкусно.

– А ребята?

Они вышли на улицу, и Карл уставился на вытоптанную землю. Что отец хотел услышать? Что было весело? Вообще-то, да. Карл, правда, больше сидел в сторонке и смотрел и слушал, но под конец стал расслабляться и смеяться над историями Эвелин о ее юности. А еще на ужине оказалась та самая Сара, сидела на противоположном конце стола и вроде на Карла не смотрела. И он точно так же вроде на нее не смотрел. Интересно, отец об этом знает?

– Нормально, – повторил Карл, потом вздохнул и смилостивился: – Мы в выходные встречаемся у чьего-то там дяди.

– У Джо? Да, он разрешает молодежи посидеть вечерами у своего амбара. Или в нем, если погода плохая.

– Да, Джо.

– Сын Эвелин и его приятель – оба хорошие пареньки. А что немного бедовые, так это нормально в их возрасте. Впрочем, я надеюсь на твой здравый смысл.

Это звучало так… не то чтобы фальшиво, скорее, натужно. Словно отец судорожно пытался вспомнить, что там полагается говорить сыновьям и чего советовать. Будто Карл сам за шесть лет не разобрался.

– А у тебя как дела? В этом вашем совете?

– Тебе это вроде было неинтересно. – Карл почти почувствовал, как взгляд отца скользнул по его щеке.

– Теперь интересно.

– Да как обычно. – Отец вздохнул, и теперь Карл посмотрел на него. – Эвелин и Сет снова ругаются. Когда они из-за того несчастного комикса стали действовать единым фронтом, я даже забеспокоился. – Отец слабо усмехнулся. – Но все вернулось на круги своя. На следующей неделе должны вернуться разведчики. Если они принесут все те же новости, что приносят каждый раз, будем устраивать вылазки.

– Ты про стада?

Отец кивнул.

– Станем или уничтожать их, или уводить подальше от Гринхиллс. Мы договорились с молодым Уильямом, который теперь глава Олбрижда, что будем делиться сведениями о стадах и помогать друг другу.

– А ему можно верить? – не удержался Карл. – Ты же сам говорил, что он хитрее старого.

– Знаешь, почему с людьми так сложно? – Отец улыбнулся в бороду. – Потому что узнать, можно ли им доверять, можно только в процессе. Молодой Уильям не дурак и свою выгоду чует. Так что да, ему можно верить. В пределах разумного. Вот мы и пришли. Давай седлать лошадей.

Отец, разумеется, взял Кэсси, а Карлу досталась Шелли, ее младшая сестра, спокойная изящная кобыла той же гнедой масти.

– Она никогда тебя не сбросит, – сказала Карлу во время первых тренировок Росита, похлопав Шелли по холке. – А если ты сам умудришься с нее свалиться, так и будет стоять. Да, моя красавица?

Шелли действительно была красавицей и сокровищем в придачу.

– Давай вдоль загона, – скомандовал отец.

Сначала они ехали шагом, потом рысью, на которой Карл еще недавно отбивал себе всю задницу.

– Галопом!

Галоп был легче рыси и нравился Карлу больше всего – он уже почти забыл, как два раза падал. Ему повезло: он ничего не сломал и не попал под копыта, хотя все тело потом дико болело.

Жаль, внутри стен, на крошечном загоне далеко не ускачешь. Это раньше можно было носиться по огромным лугам. Шелли снова перешла на шаг, и парой мгновений позже к ней присоединилась Кэсси.

– Как у меня получается? – Как всегда после скачки, сердце громко бухало, как от радости, а из головы словно вылетели все нехорошие мысли. Карл чувствовал себя легким и чуть-чуть усталым.

– Хорошо. А теперь возьми-ка вон то препятствие. – Отец хитро прищурился. Ага, то самое, на котором Карл второй раз свалился с Шелли.

Карл невольно облизал губы.

– Давай, ты сумеешь. Перепрыгнешь – в следующий раз отправишься с нами уводить стадо.

Карл дал Шелли шенкелей и она понеслась вдоль загона. Перепрыгнуть, значит? Препятствие – сложенные и скрепленные досками стволы – было самым высоким в загоне. Но и отец, и Абрахам, и Росита, и Саша – все они через него перескакивали. И Карл сможет!

Он пригнулся к самой гриве Шелли. Ближе, ближе, еще… Шелли взлетела, как птица, и внутри все екнуло, тревожно и приятно одновременно. Полет длился миг, а потом Шелли приземлилась, и у Карла словно вышибло весь дух. Но… Черт подери, ему удалось! Он все еще сидел на лошади, постепенно замедлявшей шаг.

– У меня получилось! Смотри, получилось! – Карл смеялся, глядя, как отец, скачет ему навстречу.

– Молодец.

Кэсси фыркнула и попыталась положить голову на круп Шелли.

– Тише-тише! Ты нам ноги прищемишь. – Отец похлопал ее по шее. – Я же говорил, что получится.

– Ты говорил – рано или поздно.

– Не будь таким вредным.

Отец улыбался – по-настоящему улыбался, широко и беззаботно. Карл, наверное, улыбался так же. Как же хорошо… Как же ему хорошо! Все вокруг словно пело, а в ушах легонько звенело, будто рядом кто-то тряс серебряный колокольчик.

Карл не понял, когда именно отец перестал улыбаться – просто улыбка вдруг стала медленно исчезать с его лица, зато между бровей появилась складка. Он все смотрел и смотрел на Карла, и у того снова перехватило дух, как тогда, когда Шелли взлетела. Звон в ушах сменился стуком крошечных молоточков. Карл тоже больше не улыбался – не мог. Воздух будто сгустился, тело напряглось так, что стало тяжело дышать.

Какие все-таки обалденные у отца глаза – совсем как небо. Да, в солнечные осенние дни небо именно такое. Какой он весь… Они были совсем рядом, и Карл видел, как зрачки отца расширяются, поглощают голубизну. Голова закружилась, и самой естественной вещью оказалось ухватиться за руку человека рядом, качнуться вперед. Карл ощущал чужое дыхание на своих губах. Быстрое-быстрое: вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох… По краю сознания скользнула мысль, что его не оттолкнули, что они все еще рядом, только у обоих грудь уже разрывает.

Борода знакомо кольнула щеку, губы под губами Карла дрогнули, тяжелая горячая ладонь легла на затылок…

– Хей! – донесся знакомый рык.

Они отпрянули друг от друга, и Карл уставился в совершенно черные глаза – провалы, полные страха и не пойми чего еще. Карлу самому было страшно, дико страшно, и все внутри будто завязалось узлом от ужаса и возбуждения.

– Вы оба оглохли? – Абрахам уже стоял рядом.

Отец наконец отвел взгляд, дернул Кэсси на поводья, и та неловко отшатнулась вбок.

– Я помешал романтическому моменту? Ну, извините. – Абрахам ухмыльнулся, и Карл едва удержался от дрожи.

Боже… Черт… Что это вообще сейчас было? Щеки пылали, жар полз по шее вниз, будто собравшись сжечь всю одежду. Отец ведь… Черт, он ведь… Не отшатнулся, почти ответил… Проклятье, да без всяких «почти»! Он поцеловал бы, если не приперся чертов Абрахам! Рот все еще покалывало, Карл все еще чувствовал чужое дыхание на губах. Он одновременно боялся посмотреть на отца и не мог не посмотреть. И Карл медленно, будто шея заржавела, повернул голову.

Отец статуей сидел на Кэсси – спина неестественно выпрямлена, пальцы так сжаты на поводьях, что побелели костяшки.

– Чего тебе, Абрахам? – глухо спросил он.

– Да насчет того дельца с мистером Питерсом. Ты ж просил сразу сказать, как выгорит.

– Конечно. – Отец склонил голову и как-то дергано потер переносицу. – Сейчас буду.

– Иди. Я расседлаю Кэсси.

Отец соскочил с лошади и сунул Абрахаму поводья.

«Не смей сбегать!» На мгновение Карлу показалось, что он выпалил это вслух. Нет, сдержался. Только сидел на Шелли и смотрел в спину уходящему отцу.

Я теперь все знаю! Все про тебя знаю! Ты ведь тоже….

– Эй, пацан, ты приболел, что ли?

Карл быстро помотал головой.

– Тогда прочухивайся уже. Или думаешь, я за тебя и с Шелли возиться буду?

Карл кое-как сполз с лошади и взял ее под уздцы. Он едва шел, он ни о чем не мог думать – только об отце.

…Ты тоже меня хочешь! Не ври! Теперь ты мне не соврешь! Какого черта? Какого черта ты вообще мне врешь, что мы оба будем нормальными – нормальной семьей? Это все такая чушь!

Что теперь делать? Что делать-то… Похрен! Карл был готов вцепиться в отца пальцами, ногтями, зубами, обвить руками, но не отпустить – никуда и ни к кому! Что-то же вело Карла все эти годы? Какой-то зов, какая-то невидимая нить – да что угодно! Они с отцом связаны, все просто. Вот такая у них связь, странная, особенная, но какая есть.

Я тебя отыскал. Ты – мой. И пусть весь мир сдохнет.

**2.10**

Отец так и не пришел ночевать. Карл ждал и ждал, пока глаза сами не стали закрываться, а мысли не запутались окончательно. Он сдался под самое утро и очнулся от неглубокой тревожной дремоты разбитым и с трещавшей головой. Отец все еще не вернулся.

Карл отыскал Роситу, что-то втолковывающую подчиненным, но она ничего не знала, заглянул в церковь, поймал куда-то спешившего Абрахама, даже зашел к ма Люка. Но отца нигде не было. Как сквозь землю провалился. Где он? Куда пропал? Карл будто снова стал маленьким, снова ждал, искал, надеялся, а папа все не приходил и не спасал… Глупости! Никуда Вожак из Гринхиллс не денется. Но внутри волной нарастало отчаяние, пугало, нашептывало в уши всякую хрень, заставляло метаться по всему поселку и задавать тупые вопросы.

Бесконечный день все тянулся и тянулся. Все, что Карл делал, казалось каким-то нереальным, неважным. Абрахам, притащивший его на тренировку, бранился, но до Карла эта брань доносилась приглушенно, как через толстое стекло.

– Да что с тобой сегодня? Не выспался, что ли?

Смилостивился Абрахам только через пару часов:

– Ладно, гуляй. Но если я завтра ворон считать будешь, в следующий раз с собой не возьму!

Обычно этого хватало, чтобы Карл взял себя в руки, но не сейчас, не когда отец, кажется, вздумал снова бросить его одного.

Карл снова бродил по Гринхиллс, едва замечая людей, разыскивая только одного человека. Отец же не мог уехать! Все бы узнали, если бы он куда-то поехал! Тогда куда он спрятался?

Противный и холодный страх лип к коже, несмотря на то, что сегодня было тепло и душно, как перед грозой. Все правильно – уже весна. Скоро будет полгода, как Карл отыскал отца. И потерять его снова не должен! Куда еще пойти? Где Карл еще не искал?

Ноги сами принесли его к дому Молли. Карл помялся перед дверью: если он войдет, то потеряет драгоценное время, но Молли же всегда успокоит и выслушает, пусть и придется ей наврать с три короба о том, почему он сходит с ума от беспокойства. Карл все же постучал. Никто не отзывался так долго, что он уже решил, что Молли куда-то ушла, и чуть не свалил сам. Но дверь открылась.

– Привет! – Молли всегда так радовалась, когда Карл заглядывал. – Ты надолго? Хочешь перекусить? Мы как раз ужинаем.

Кто это – мы? Он помотал головой, прошел за ней в комнату и так и застыл столбом, потому что за столом, на том самом месте, где обычно устраивался Карл, сидел отец. Сидел, черт его возьми, и ужинал. А Молли скакала вокруг такая счастливая, что аж светилась. Ну конечно! К ней ведь явился давно обожаемый Вожак! Карла даже затрясло.

– Точно не будешь есть? – Молли легко метнулась к переделанному из камина очагу. – Я как раз выменяла у Джеки курицу на пару пучков трав. У нее отличные курицы, вкусные.

– Нет, – выдавил Карл. Он по-прежнему стоял и смотрел на отца, а тот глядел на него, так и не донеся ложку до рта.

– Что-то случилось? – донесся до Карла голос Молли.

– Нет, – ответил уже отец, со стуком опустив ложку на столешницу.

– Тебе все же не понравилось? – спросила Молли почти с отчаянием. – Наверное, мне не стоило класть столько базилика и…

– Курица вкусная. Правда. – Отец уставился в тарелку. – Ты всегда отлично готовишь.

Молли тут же просияла.

Что отец творил?! Он ведь не мог не знать, что Молли по нему сохнет. Наверняка знал. Тогда нахрен сюда приперся? Или поэтому и приперся? Не удалось навязать девчонку сыну, решил найти бабу себе, да? Ту, кто точно не откажется? Как же это жалко! Сейчас Карл отца почти ненавидел – чертов трус! И Молли почти ненавидел. Она походила на маму, и от этого сходства теперь стало тошно. Вот просто… офигеть! Семья – версия вторая: Рик Граймс, Карл Граймс и вместо Лори Граймс – Молли. Да что отец себе навоображал?

– Пойду, – процедил Карл. – Не буду мешать.

– Ты не мешаешь, – тут же вскинула голову Молли, которая ни хера не понимала.

– Мешаю.

И Карл вылетел из комнаты, пока Молли не сказала еще что-нибудь, такое же глупое.

Черт, он не будет себя вести, как ребенок. Не будет ни на кого бросаться! Хватит. Он… Черт, Карл не знал, что делать, а внутри все болело так, будто ему раскурочили грудь и выдрали оттуда сердце. Почему же так больно? Когда-то Карл верил, что если отыщет отца, то боль закончится. Но получилось совсем наоборот.

В доме было темно и неуютно, как в чужом. Хотя он ведь действительно чужой, черта с два Карл мог назвать его своим. И что, снова куковать всю ночь в одиночестве? Карл вошел в отцовский кабинет и зажег свечу на столе. Ее не хватало на всю комнату, и Карл уселся на стуле рядом, оперся локтями о столешницу, потом вздохнул так, что пламя заколебалось. Локти медленно разъехались, и он улегся подбородком на руки. Отец не придет, так ведь? Отец его снова бросил.

Глухо хлопнула входная дверь, затем заскрипела дверь кабинета.

– Ты расстроил Молли.

– А ты думал, я буду офигеть как счастлив? Пожелаю вам всего хорошего и отлично потрахаться?

Черт! Сейчас он ведь опять наговорит всякого дерьма и они разругаются. Отец за спиной молчал, и Карл повернулся к нему. Ни черта не видно, только силуэт в темноте.

– Зачем ты пришел?

– Поговорить.

– Мы уже сто раз говорили. Никакого толку.

– Ты…

– …все усложняю, да? Это я тоже слышал. Придумай что-нибудь новое.

– Я вино…

– Заткнись! Господи, пожалуйста, заткнись, а? – Руки задрожали, и Карл сжал их в кулаки.

Отец шагнул вперед, но тени все еще скрывали его лицо.

– Мы должны поговорить.

– О чем, блин? Что у нас нихрена не получается? Я и сам вижу.

– Это неправильно. – Еще один шаг.

– А какая разница?

– Что? – Отец замер, так и не шагнув в третий раз. Но теперь хоть свет падал на его лицо – мало, не достаточно, но Карл все равно видел, как он будто закаменел.

– Какая, к черту, разница? Я хотел поцеловать тебя, ты хотел поцеловать меня. Все просто.

– Ты – мой сын, моя кровь.

– Ты как Сет!

– Причем тут Сет?!

– Он все учит, как им жить! Носится со своей Библией! А я читал про Лота, херня все это.

Отец смотрел почти испуганно:

– Карл, успокойся! Какой Лот?

– Который трахался со своими дочерями. Точнее, дочери трахались с ним, чтобы не пресекся род или как-то так.

– Ты с ума сошел!

– Не, не сошел. Это ты струсил. Струсил и удрал миловаться с Молли. Она ж по тебе давно сохнет, сама мне рассказывала. Вот охренеть будет, если она узнает, что ты трахался с собственным сы…

– Замолчи!

– Черта с два! – Карл поднялся. – Надоело. Все равно все, о чем ты говорил, не работает. Не получится из нас нормальной семьи, смирись. Никогда не получится. Ну, признай это! – Он попробовал посмотреть отцу в глаза, но тот отвел взгляд. – Хей, Рик! – Теперь отец дернулся. – Ты ведь мне снишься. Почти каждый долбанную ночь снишься. Как ты меня обнимаешь, как целуешь, как…

– Прекрати. – Это вышло почти жалобно, только Карл не собирался его жалеть.

– Рик, – снова позвал он, подошел, положил руку отцу на грудь. Карлу казалось, что он чувствует бешено бьющееся сердце через все слои одежды. – Ты же все помнишь: как нам было хорошо. – У него самого пресеклось дыхание, Карл облизал пересохшие губы и быстро заговорил: – Ведь хорошо же! Мне ни с кем так хорошо не было, правда! Я ведь…

Отец сжал его руку, попытался отвести, и Карл зашептал еще быстрее, так что сам едва успевал понять, что говорил:

– Тебе же тоже понравилось! Ты был такой… сильный, жаркий, я думал, сгорю. Я снова этого хочу, понимаешь? – Карл попробовал прижаться к отцу, но удалось только вытянуть шею так, что их лица почти соприкоснулись. – Я хочу тебя. Я хочу твой член. – Пальцы отца на руке сжались так, что стало больно. – Я помню, как это – когда твой член во мне. И я помню, какой твой член на вкус. – Дыхание отца пресеклось. Карл положил свободную руку ему на бедро, медленно скользнул ею к паху. – Ну же, разреши мне еще раз тебе отсосать. У тебя же стоит…

– Хватит!

Его толкнули так сильно, что Карл едва удержался на ногах.

– Хватит! – повторил отец. – Это безумие! Я…

Я… Что я… Черт, что же такое?! Что же, блин, такое? Почему ничего не получается? Карл же чувствовал, они же почти… Он снова облажался, снова натворил не пойми что, и от одной мысли об этом Карла заколотило. Это безумие? Отец не хотел осознавать, что… Черт, отец теперь просто уйдет! Сбежит к Молли, этой своей Элис, куда угодно! И Карл снова будет один, как был один шесть проклятых лет! Только не это! Боже, только не это…

– Карл!

Нет, он действительно облажался, и это он тут жалкий. И…

– Не уходи! Не бросай меня! Не исчезай опять! Я все сделаю, только…

Его вдруг обняли, так крепко обняли, что стало трудно дышать.

– Господи, что же ты творишь? – зашептал на ухо отец. – Не плачь, слышишь? Прошу тебя.

Черт, Карл действительно плакал, ревел, уткнувшись в отцовское плечо, и от этого колотило еще сильнее. Стыдно, невыносимо стыдно…

– Тихо, ну же, тихо. – Отец гладил его по волосам, покачивался из стороны в сторону, а у самого голос звучал странно и глухо. – Я не уйду, обещаю. Я никогда тебя больше брошу. Только не плачь.

Теперь они оба дрожали и цеплялись друг за друга так, будто иначе упали бы.

– Все хорошо, слышишь? Все хорошо. Я здесь, с тобой.

Чертовы слезы закончились, уже сухие глаза болели, а горло словно раздирало, но Карл все еще боялся разжать объятия, отстраниться. А отец все шептал:

– Хорошо-хорошо-хорошо.

А может, Карлу просто казалось.

– Давай, успокойся. Я же тут.

Отец правда все еще был здесь, не исчезал, не просачивался дымом сквозь пальцы.

– Садись. – Отец увлек Карла за собой на кушетку. – Дыши ровнее.

– Ты… не…

– Еще ровнее. Я же пообещал – никуда не уйду.

Карл резко кивнул.

– Не… не отпускай меня.

– Не отпущу.

Отец действительно не отпустил. Они кое-как вытянулись на проклятой кушетке, узкой даже для одного, плотно-плотно вжались друг в друга и так и замерли. У Карла не осталось сил, все вытекли вместе со слезами. Он лежал, уткнувшись отцу в шею, и молчал. Отец тоже молчал, его руки крепко обнимали Карла за талию и плечи, и это успокаивало. Хотелось закрыть глаза, хотелось заснуть – еще одной бессонной ночи он бы не выдержал.

– Спи, – едва слышно сказал отец.

Карл попытался мотнуть головой.

– Спи, – шепнули ему в ухо. – Я буду здесь, обещаю.

– Клянешься? Когда я открою глаза, будешь?

– Клянусь.

Карл поверил.

**2.11**

Когда Карл открыл глаза, отец все еще был здесь, рядом – не обманул. Руки, ноги – все тело дико затекло, но Карл боялся пошевелиться. Вдруг отец тут же развеется, как мираж? Хотя для миража он был слишком осязаемым, теплым и тяжелым.

– Ты не спишь, – шепнул отец, и Карл кивнул, понимая, что обмануть, не ответив, не удастся.

– Не хочу вставать.

– Надо.

Они так хорошо лежали, так плотно прижимались друг к другу: Карл спиной чувствовал, как вздымается и опадает грудная клетка отца, ощущал его дыхание на шее… Тот зашевелился, усаживаясь, и Карлу самому пришлось сесть, чтобы не свалиться с кушетки на пол. Тут же стало холодно и тоскливо.

И что теперь? Отец опять будет глядеть куда угодно, только не на него? Опять станет отшатываться? Карл посмотрел на него и встретился с ответным взглядом: напряженным и неуверенным, почти испуганным.

– Заварю нам чай, – сказал отец. – У меня остались старые запасы. – Он все же отвел глаза и добавил: – Правда, он уже больше похож на пыль, чем на чай. Ни запаха, ни вкуса.

– Хорошо. В смысле, чай – все равно хорошо.

Отец кивнул, встал, сделал несколько шагов и потянулся:

– Черт, стар я стал для этой кушетки. Проклятая спина.

– Помочь? Ну… Я могу массаж сделать.

Отец на миг напрягся, потом его плечи немного опустились:

– Нет, не надо. Само пройдет.

На кухне, пока чайник грелся, они сидели молча, но все равно Карлу казалось, что это молчание не такое давящее, как раньше. Отец словно о чем-то думал, и Карл не знал, дождаться ли, когда он заговорит, или все же сказать что-нибудь самому.

– Ты прав, – вдруг произнес отец.

– В смысле?

– Прав в том, что ни черта не выходит. Знаешь, – он принялся разливать чай, – я все думаю, как так вообще получилось. Я имею в виду… – Отец запнулся, но Карл и так понял.

– Ты никогда не… в смысле, не крутил с парнями?

– Мы с твоей матерью поженились очень рано. Наши родители даже говорили, что слишком рано. – Отец внимательно изучал что-то в своей чашке. – До Лори я ни в кого не влюблялся. Случалось, увлекался, но не влюблялся.

Слушать это было не то, чтобы неприятно, но как-то странно.

– И с парнями я не крутил, – продолжал отец. – Хотя у меня было одно увлечение.

– Правда? – брякнул Карл, не зная, что еще сказать.

– В старшей школе. Все равно оно ничем не закончилось.

Карл взял свою чашку и подул. Непривычно слышать такое от отца. Но ведь Карл сам хотел, чтобы они перестали вести себя, как родственники!

– Почему ничем не закончилось? – спросил он, не уверенный, что действительно хочет это узнать.

– Его семья уехала из Кинга.

– А. Что тогда было?

Карлу показалось, что отец смутился:

– Действительно почти ничего.

– Почти?

– Мы поцеловались один раз – как раз перед тем, как он уехал.

– Ты жалеешь?

Отец оторвался от чашки и посмотрел на него.

– Не знаю… Пожалуй, все же немного жалею. Хотя тогда не было бы твоей матери и тебя.

Карл передернул плечами и поставил чашку с наполовину выпитым чаем на стол. Отец оказался прав: ни запаха, ни вкуса.

– Теперь это все неважно, – вздохнул отец. – Это прошлое.

– А мы – настоящее.

Карл поднялся со стула и медленно подошел, все еще неуверенный, что ему разрешат приблизиться. Отец застыл на своем месте, только смотрел, и под его взглядом было дико не по себе. Но Карл все так же медленно забрал чашку у него из рук, отставил, нагнулся, обхватил ладонями лицо. Он даже не поцеловал по-настоящему, просто легко прикоснулся к губам, а потом отстранился. Отец едва дышал, а его глаза казались черными из-за огромных зрачков. Он так и не пошевелился, но хоть не оттолкнул.

– Ты же понимаешь, что это неправильно? – как-то обреченно спросил отец.

Карл провел большими пальцами ему по скулам, по линии роста бороды:

– Мне похрен.

– Карл. – Это прозвучало почти умоляюще.

Нет, не злиться снова – все равно это ни черта не работает. Надо действовать наоборот, понемногу. Может, тогда получится.

– Я люблю тебя.

– О, господи. – Отец обнял его за талию и притянул к себе. Больше ничего, но этого было достаточно, пока достаточно.

– Мы что-нибудь придумаем. Ну какая разница? Кому какое дело? И все равно… – Карл перевел дыхание. – Все равно тут никто не знает.

– Я знаю. Этого достаточно.

Так забудь! Почему нельзя залезть отцу в голову и вырвать воспоминания? Зачем они тогда назвали друг другу имена? Вот зачем?!

Представь, что того разговора не было. Что твой сын на самом деле мертв… Нет, язык не повернется сказать такое.

– Только больше не бросай меня. Не уходи, ладно?

– Я же пообещал.

Просто отец еще не понял, что они с Карлом особенные. Но скоро осознает. Или они оба свихнутся.

– Давай завтракать. – Отец разомкнул объятия, и второй раз за утро стало холодно.

В дверь громко постучали, и почти сразу же она распахнулась, и внутрь заглянул Абрахам:

– А, встали уже? Вот и отлично!

– Что-то случилось? – Отец выпрямился на стуле.

– Разведчики вернулись.

– Плохие новости?

– Не, ничего совсем уж плохого, но и хорошего маловато. Здоровенное стадо прет. Придется всех поднимать. Ну что, пацан, вот тебе большое дело! Рад?

Карл кивнул.

– И все твои приятели будут, – подмигнул ему Абрахам. – Поможешь мне за ними присмотреть.

– Собирай людей в штабе, – приказал отец. – Будем готовиться.

– Тогда я… – начал Карл.

– Оставайся. Увидишь, как у нас проходят советы.

Карл даже растерялся. Отец и Абрахам ждали.

Это было… здорово. Правда здорово! Карл понятия не имел, что из этого выйдет, но… Получается, отец ему все же доверял, несмотря на ту хрень, что Карл нагородил в последние дни. Хотел доверять.

– Конечно!

– Молодец! – Абрахам хлопнул по плечу так, что Карл чуть не присел.

Большое дело. Важное. И если все пройдет хорошо, отцу придется признать, что Карл вырос. А потом пришла еще одна мысль, новая.

Я хочу, чтобы ты считал меня равным.

И на душе стало одновременно тревожно и легко-легко.

**2.12**

– Ну вот, опять нас в какую-то задницу поставили! – Люк, похоже, весь извелся. Он то приподнимался на стременах, то начинал вертеть головой во все стороны.

– Не дергайся ты так, – отозвался Чарли. – Нормальное место. Если ходячих принесет сюда, мало не покажется.

– Это если принесет.

Карл покосился на напряженно замершего на лошади Грега. Чуть поодаль на конях сидели Билл и Колин – как сказал Абрахам: «Для присмотра за вами, молодежь». Сам рыжий верзила понадобился на другом, более важном участке. Было немного странно впервые за долгое время ощущать себя самим по себе. Не совсем, конечно, но все-таки.

– Присматривай за остальными, – приказал на прощание отец. – Среди приятелей ты самый опытный.

Впрочем, среди них в бой рвались только Люк и еще один парень, имени которого Карл не помнил. Сам Карл тоже не рвался – зачем? Всем будет лучше, если ходячих удастся тихо-мирно отвести подальше.

– Все зависит от размера стада, – поучал вчера Абрахам. – Если небольшое, лучше перебить. Если среднее, то попробовать разделить на несколько помельче и так разобраться. Но если здоровое – никаких сил не хватит. Проще увести подальше, а связываться только с теми ходячими, что отобьются. То стадо, что прет сюда, здоровое. Будем отгонять.

Разумеется, уводил стадо народ поопытнее, остальные же разделывались с теми ходячими, которые отставали или шли в сторону, привлеченные случайным шумом или чем-нибудь еще.

– Нас в самый хвост поставили, – обиженно сказал Люк. – Черта с два тут хоть один мертвяк покажется.

И почти одновременно из леса неподалеку показался всадник на невысокой вороной лошадке.

– Это же Лиззи! – Грег привстал на стременах.

Лошадь подлетела к отряду, и Карл увидел, что на спине у нее, почти уткнувшись лицом в гриву, сидит девчонка, так похожая на Чарли, что ее можно было счесть его сестрой-близнецом.

– Сюда толпа прет! Голов двадцать! – крикнула она.

– Приготовились, парни! – скомандовал Колин. – Кто ныл, что веселья не будет?

Тут же посерьезневший Люк уже молчал, только сжимал в руке мачете и смотрел на лес.

– Придурки из группы Ларри прозевали, – доложила Лиззи, тоже поглядывая на деревья. – Мне приказали с вами остаться и помочь.

– Держись поближе к Чарли и на рожон не лезь.

Та кивнула и направила лошадь к кузену.

– Вон они! – Билл отнял от глаз бинокль. – Окружаем. Мы с Колином отрежем их от леса, Чарли, Лиззи, Грег – вы справа, Люк, Питер – слева, Тони и Карл – спереди.

Толпа ходячих выползла из леса, и Карлу показалось, что их даже больше двух десятков. Одновременно Люк и Колин выстрелили из луков. В цель!

Люк приготовился ко второму выстрелу, а Билл и Колин уже поскакали прочь, в тыл мертвякам.

– Давайте, парни, мы справимся! – успел крикнуть напоследок Билл.

Лиззи первая направила лошадку вправо, взмахнула клинком.

Ходячие почуяли приближающихся людей, похромали в разные стороны.

– Не давайте им разбредаться! – Карл опустил мачете на голову первого мертвеца.

Шелли, умница, покойников не боялась, умела себя с ними вести. Карлу достаточно было только легко потянуть за поводья, чтобы она увильнула от протянутых рук, развернулась и позволила всаднику расправиться со вторым ходячим.

Третий мертвец, четвертый… Слева дико заржала, потом захрипела лошадь. До чьего-то коня таки добрались ходячие, вцепились, и тот встал на дыбы, а всадник полетел вниз. Карл направил Шелли туда, пытаясь разглядеть, кому не повезло. Люку? Нет, тому парню, имя которого Карл теперь вспомнил, – Питеру. Люк размахивал мачете, не давая мертвецам приблизиться к валявшемуся на траве приятелю. А те все подползали и подползали, привлеченные истошным ржанием. Черт, лошади конец!

– Питер, ты цел? – крикнул Люк.

Очередной ходячий потянулся к нему, и Карл отпустил на голову мертвецу мачете:

– Тебя не тяпнули?

– Н-ннет! – наконец-то выдавил Питер. За воем ходячих и никак не прекращающимся ржанием Карл расслышал его только чудом.

– Подымайся! Быстрей подымайся! – завопил Люк.

Сбоку подлетела Лиззи, раскроила черепа еще парочке ходячих. Питер кое-как поднялся на четвереньки. Карл подогнал Шелли вплотную, и Питер ухватился за стремя, подтянулся, вставая.

Ржание прекратилось неожиданно резко. Оказавшиеся рядом Колин, Чарли и Грег расправлялись со сгрудившимися вокруг лошади ходячими.

– Руку давай! – приказал Карл. – Эй, Тони! Слева! Лиззи, помоги ему!

Питер ухватился за протянутую ладонь, и Карл потянул его вверх. Питер мелко подрагивал за спиной, цеплялся так, что становилось больно. Сидеть в одном седле было дико неудобно, зато все уцелели, не считая несчастного коня.

Билл, Колин и остальные добивали нескольких оставшихся ходячих. Люк тяжело дышал, Лиззи с на удивление спокойным лицом внимательно смотрела по сторонам, но больше никто из лесу не показывался.

– Рано еще расслабляться, – сказал, подъехав, Колин.

– Но мы ж справились! – выпалил Люк. – Со всеми этими, – он мотнул головой в сторону неподвижных теперь ходячих, – справились!

– Справились, молодцы. Но уймись уже, парень, и жди дальше.

Люк послушно заткнулся, но видно было, что его просто распирает. Всех их распирает, даже спокойного обычно Чарли, кроме разве что все еще напуганного Питера и по-прежнему бесстрастной Лиззи. 

– Твоя лошадь выдержит двоих? – только и спросила она Карла.

– Должна, – отозвался Карл и добавил: – Спасибо.

Лиззи коротко кивнула.

Ждать пришлось еще добрый час, а затем из лесу показался всадник.

– Все, закончили! – Колин позволил себе широченную улыбку под облегченные вздохи. – Теперь можно и назад. Эй, молодежь, вы действительно молодцы были. Так и скажу Вожаку.

– Да уж, скажи! – просиял Люк. – А то некоторые опять будут ворчать, что мы только мешаем.

Билл и Колин одновременно хмыкнули.

– Не так, что ли?

– Придержи язык, парень, а не то твоя ма устроит тебе выволочку, – подмигнул Билл, и Люк тут же нахохлился.

Колин подъехал поближе к Карлу:

– И ты, парень, молодец.

– Но…

– Что, понравилось командовать?

Кажется, он покраснел, потому что Колин снова хмыкнул:

– Все правильно сказал. И среагировал быстро. Только нос не задирай пока, рано еще. А так, быть может, и выйдет из тебя толк.

– Спасибо, – пробормотал Карл.

– Клево, – сказал из-за его спины Питер, когда Колин отъехал. – Он, знаешь, редко кому такое говорит.

– Эй, возвращаемся на точку сбора! – громко говорил Билл. – Шевелитесь! Чего застряли? Сами же домой рвались.

Да, клево. Здорово! Отцу понравится, он будет гордиться.

– Ты улыбаешься, – сказала, поравнявшись с Карлом, Лиззи.

Точно – улыбался, хотя сам не даже не осознал этого.

– А ты? – спросил Карл.

Лиззи пожала плечами, улыбнулась и будто стала совсем другой, легкомысленной и веселой.

– Не верь ей, – сказал нагнавший их Чарли. – На самом деле она серьезна всегда.

Кузина тут же пихнула ему локтем в бок так сильно, что Чарли охнул.

– Да ладно вам, – протянул Грег. – Лучше о празднике подумайте. Наверняка его по такому случаю устроят.

– Конечно, устроят! – фыркнул Люк. – Эй, Карл, пойдешь с нами или будешь со своими стариками сидеть?

– Они не старики.

Но Люк только пожал плечами. Карл… кажется, первый раз он не был уверен. Он хотел посидеть с Абрахамом, Роситой, отцом, конечно же! С ними будет хорошо – тихо и спокойно. Но, кажется, радость Люка, Чарли, Грега, остальных передалась Карлу. Почему хоть разок не повеселиться, посмеяться, потанцевать?

– Так что? – спросил Люк. – Давай с нами, не будь занудой!

Все они, даже Лиззи, смотрели выжидающе.

– Я с вами, – решился Карл.

– Здорово! – Питер сзади хлопнул его по плечу. – Отлично повеселимся!

Карлу стало немного не по себе. Черт, он столько раз желал, чтобы Гринхиллс провалился ко всем чертям, а теперь все больше позволял здешним людям приблизиться к себе, затянуть в чужие ему дела, навязать их, превратить то, что Карл считал чужим и чуждым, в свое. Похоже, именно так тут и застрял отец. Не удрал вовремя и увяз. А теперь считает Гринхиллс своим или это Гринхиллс поймал Рика Граймса и не отпускает.

Карл помнил вчерашний совет, то, как люди обсуждали операцию, склонившись над картой, как все слушали приказы отца. Да, Карл тоже был частью этого, но одной из многих: как Абрахам, Росита, Сет, Эвелин, все прочие… Не важнее всех этих прочих. Проклятье, он все еще не хотел сдаваться. Правда не хотел. Но не знал, что делать. Совершенно.

**2.13**

– Действительно, дай ребятишкам опробовать силы, – сказал Абрахам. Он развалился в глубоком кресле посреди комнаты, считавшейся чем-то, вроде гостиной. – Давно пора спустить их с поводка.

Отец, сидевший рядом с Карлом на диване, слегка поморщился, но было уже понятно, что он даст себя уговорить.

– Колин и Билл за ними присмотрят, – добавила Росита. – И Карл.

– Это недалеко, – продолжил атаку Абрахам. – Ходячих там недавно зачищали. Даже если новые успели наползти, их немного. Ребята справятся. А если окажется опасно, Колин с Биллом их уведут.

Отец поднял руки, сдаваясь:

– Вы оба хоть представляете, что мне устроит Эвелин?

– Ладно тебе, – широко улыбнулась Росита. – Зато когда она успокоится сама, поможет успокоить остальных растревоженных мамочек. Мальчики уже давным-давно выросли и совсем не новички. Абрахам прав: пора предоставить их самим себе. Да, Карл?

Он только кивнул. Сам Карл не видел тут никакой проблемы: пусть Люк, Чарли, Грег, остальные пробуют. Они не придурки, у них есть все шансы. А дальше дело только в везении. Карлу повезло, многим из тех, кого он встречал за эти годы, нет, а ведь часто они были сильнее, умнее, опытнее него.

– Значит, решено, – подвел итог отец. – Пару дней на отдых, а потом пусть съездят в тот городишко. Карл, ты как?

– Согласен.

– Тогда мы с Роситой пошли, – объявил Абрахам, поднимаясь. – Обещал своим втык устроить за вчерашнюю бучу.

Росита тихонько рассмеялась.

– Ну что ты хихикаешь? Говорил я им не надираться? Говорил! Так нет! Обрадовались, что так удачно стадо отогнали, никого не потеряли – и расслабились.

– А что было-то? – спросил Карл.

– Если бы кое-кто не торчал на сеновале у Джо с прочими сопляками, а посидел бы с нами, стариками, то все бы знал!

– Абрахам, прекрати. – Отец позволил себе улыбку. – Это правильно, что ему интересно с одногодками, а не с нами.

– Ха! Раньше-то ни на шаг не отходил, а теперь осмелел! Но это я не в укор тебе, парень. – Абрахам подмигнул Карлу. – Все верно Вожак говорит. Развлекайся, пока молодой. В общем, ничего этакого не случилось. Нажрались и что-то не поделили, но даже подраться толком не успели. И пока Сет опять не припахал их к церкви, я вмешался и пообещал несколько дней таких тренировок, что они не то что кулаками махать, едва ползать смогут. Теперь пора сдержать слово.

Скалился Абрахам подозрительно радостно. Кажется, для тех несчастных парней церковь все же была бы не таким страшным вариантом. Хотя слушать проповеди отца Габриэля… Нет, наверное, лучше тренировки.

– Как вчера погуляли? – спросил отец, когда дверь за Роситой и Абрахамом захлопнулась.

Карл пожал плечами:

– Нормально.

Рассказывать действительно было особенно нечего. Ну посидели, потанцевали, выпили тайком притащенного пива. Сара снова приходила, и под конец они с Карлом немного поговорили и даже один раз станцевали: ведь все ждали от них этого танца. Те самые правила, которые есть в любой группе людей. Если их соблюдать, станешь своим.

– Сара была?

– Ох, не начинай снова!

– Карл, я просто пытаюсь…

– Тогда прекрати пытаться! Она скучная. Сара, в смысле. Таких, как она, там, за забором, тут же съедают. Или что похуже.

– Не всем быть сильными.

– Да ладно! Вот Эвелин бойцом не считается, но если на нее попрет ходячий, я ему посочувствую.

Отец негромко рассмеялся:

– Тут ты прав.

– Видишь? Или Лиззи.

– И что Лиззи?

– Наш отряд – она там будет?

– А ты хочешь?

– Еще бы!

– Тогда договаривайся. Если ее отец не будет против, бери. Думаю, он согласится. Сет его за это осуждает, все ворчит, что тот из единственной дочери хочет сделать пацана.

Карл фыркнул:

– Ну его.

– Никаких «ну». И побольше уважения. Сет – человек специфический, но совсем не глупый и хорошо разбирается в людях.

Если отец так считает… Карл поморщился и проглотил вертевшиеся на кончике языка слова.

– Самое сложное, – как-то невесело усмехнулся отец, – это уговаривать и объяснять, сделать так, чтобы с тобой согласились. Доказать свою точку зрения, а не просто навязать ее. Сет – упрямый, ему ничего нельзя навязать, но при этом он всегда четко объясняет, почему не согласен. Поверь, это чертовски важно: когда человек не просто против, а способен объяснить, почему именно. И порой Сета удается переубедить. А порой и он способен переубедить совет. Вот так это и работает. Но когда кто-то упирается и молчит… – Отец нахмурился. – Кое-кто может быть даже упрямей, чем Сет.

– Ты про Сашу? – выпалил Карл, прежде чем понял, что спалился.

– Что?.. Ты откуда знаешь?

– Ну… – Карл пожал плечами. – Случайно вышло. Честное слово, случайно. Как-то бродил по Гринхиллс и увидел ее с Тарой. Решил, она меня убьет, если поймет, что я вроде как подслушивал.

– И много ты услышал? – Отец не выглядел разозленным, скорее, задумчивым.

– Не очень. Они с Тарой встречаются, да? А потом Тару ранили, и Саша распсиховалась?

– Хорошее слово – распсиховалась. – Отец вздохнул. – Вот поэтому на работе не должно быть никаких романов. А в полиции, если муж и жена оба полицейские, им запрещали работать в одном отделении. А мы этот роман проморгали. Признаться, просто не ожидали.

– У Саши ведь были брат и муж?

– Официально они с Бобом женаты не были, встретились уже после начала всего этого. Сначала Боб, а потом Тайрис погибли, и Саша, знаешь, просто захлопнулась, как раковина. Не достучаться. Даже Росита не могла, а они с Сашей дружили. А потом мы подобрали Тару, Мэган и Лилли. И как-то так получилось, что Саша к ним привязалась. Потом, уже в Гринхиллс, Тара стала ездить с ней в рейды.

– И вы все не знали?

– В какой-то момент узнали, конечно. Росита выяснила первой, затем рассказала нам. Это сейчас я понимаю, что мне надо было тогда вмешаться. – Отец прищурился. – Но я пожалел их обеих. И вот теперь у нас черти что.

– Так переведи Тару от Саши.

– Если бы все было так просто! Мне уже два командира сказали, что, извините, не хотим связываться с Сашей. И они, черт побери, правы.

– И что вы делать будете?

– Я пока думаю. Саше надо поверить в Тару и одновременно осознать, что есть вещи, от которых оградить невозможно. А это дико сложно.

– Ну, это же почти противоположное.

– В том-то и дело, Карл. В том-то и дело. – Отец устало потер лицо. – Ладно, придумаем что-нибудь. Пойдем на кухню ужинать?

Карл кивнул. Действительно, какая-то глупая ситуация. Он думал, с ней разобрались уже давно, а оказывается, она все тянется и тянется. Отцу не позавидуешь и, главное, не поможешь. Хотя будто Карл хоть чем-то тут мог помочь.

**2.14**

Карл громко постучал в дверь и вслушался. Тихо, но потом до него донеслись чьи-то голоса, а затем кто-то сказал:

– Я открою, мам!

Дверь распахнулась, и Карл увидел светловолосую девочку лет двенадцати.

– Привет. Ты Мэган?

Она окинула его с ног до головы долгим взглядом.

– А ты Карл, да? – Мэган улыбнулась. – Я видела тебя на празднике. Проходи. – Она посторонилась и крикнула в глубину дома: – Мам! К нам Карл пришел! Тебя Вожак послал?

– Нет. Твоя тетя дома?

Из соседней комнаты выглянула незнакомая женщина:

– Добрый день.

– Здравствуйте, миссис Чамблер.

– Во-первых, не миссис, во-вторых, Лилли. Тара тут. Ее комната на втором этаже.  
– Спасибо.

– Я провожу! – Мэган уже взбегала по ступенькам.

– Подож… а, ладно! Удачи тебе, Карл, – вздохнула Лилли.

Карл кивнул и начал подниматься вслед за Мэган, которая уже кричала:

– Тара, к тебе пришли! Это тот парень, который Вожака. Карл… Что?.. Не знаю! Карл, входи!

Он заглянул в небольшую, скудно обставленную комнату: только кровать, стол и табуретка перед ним. Тара обнаружилась на постели – читала какую-то книгу.

– Привет, – немного неуверенно улыбнулась она.

– Привет.

Ей было, как знал Карл, немного за тридцать, но выглядела Тара моложе. Клевая – неудивительно, что Саша на нее запала.

– Присаживайся. – Тара кивнула на табуретку. – Мэган! Иди уже вниз и не подслушивай!

– Ага. Ты как? В смысле, как твоя рана?

Та слегка поморщилась:

– Давно все зажило. Полный порядок. А тут сижу и дурью маюсь.

– Я… – Карл прокашлялся. – Как раз по этому поводу.

Тара приподняла широкие брови.

– У нас тут небольшой отряд собирается в заброшенный город неподалеку, – пояснил Карл. – Вожак сказал, надо, чтобы молодые опробовали свои силы.

– Здорово, – с тоской сказала Тара. – А кто едет?

– Я, Грег, Люк, Чарли, Лиззи… С десяток человек. А присматривать будут Колин и Билл. В смысле, Билл должен был присматривать, но свалился с простудой. Молли говорит, это на неделю, как минимум. И нужна замена, потому что неделю ждать никто не хочет. И опасно это, потому что кто знает, что там через неделю будет?

Тара медленно кивнула.

– Мы думали, кто может подменить Билла. И о тебе вспомнили.

– Парень! – Она отбросила книгу и скрестила ноги. – В чем со мной подвох, знаешь?

– Знаю. – И этот разговор Карл обдумывал несколько часов! Он собрался с духом и добавил: – Я вроде как попросить прощения должен. Я за вами с Сашей случайно подглядел.

– Когда это? – тут же напряглась Тара.

– Давно уже, недели три как. Извини.

Тара ненадолго поджала губы.

– Кому-нибудь рассказал?

– Только Вожаку. Но он и так знает.

– Ну да… И что? Колин согласен?

Не то чтобы Колин согласился с радостью, скорее, вид у него тогда стал, как у приговоренного к казни.

– Согласен. Сказал, правда, что мы сами с Сашей ругаться будем.

Тара громко фыркнула:

– Трус несчастный. Значит, приглашаешь меня стать нянькой для десятка великовозрастных детишек? – Она прищурилась, но Карл не уловил в ее голосе угрозы или насмешки, скорее, что-то, очень-очень похожее на надежду.

– Вроде того. Лиззи сказала, что будет здорово. А то она единственная девчонка среди нас. И мне кажется, – Карл улыбнулся, – она от тебя в восторге. Ну, в смысле…

Кажется, Тара слегка покраснела:

– Да ладно! Все здешние девчонки по Росите и Саше с ума сходят, не по мне. Лиззи… Дочка Стива Уилсона, да? Такая темненькая, с короткими волосами? Почти одно лицо со своим кузеном?

Карл кивнул.

– А, знаю. Из нее выйдет толк.

– Ну вот! – Он сам не до конца понял, чему обрадовался. – Так ты согласна?

Тара посерьезнела:

– Подумать надо.

– А… Тогда…

– Лилли скоро обед должна приготовить. Поешь с нами. А я как раз подумаю.

– Хорошо.

Пришла мысль, что он попался. Впрочем, Тара смотрела на Карла с интересом. Отец предупреждал, что ни черта это будет не простое дело, но разрешил попробовать. И Колин, хоть и вздыхал и мученически закатывал глаза, согласился. Зато Росита сразу поддержала и обещала попытаться успокоить Сашу, когда та узнает. Абрахам, правда, сомневался, что ту получится хоть чуть успокоить. Ну и ладно! Карл должен был попробовать, должен был доказать и отцу, и себе, что на что-то способен.

Все у него выйдет. Обязательно выйдет.

**2.15**

– Ах ты мелкий говнюк!

Карла и Сашу разделял стол, но у нее на поясе висела кобура, и… Да ладно! Саша бесилась, конечно, но она ведь не выхватит пистолет и начнет стрелять? Кажется, еще немного, и эта мысль придет ей в голову. В другом месте Карл уже давно удрал бы из комнаты или отыскал себе оружие, однако тут, в стенах Гринхиллс, нужно было договариваться. Только как?!

– Саша, успокойся, – ровно произнес отец.

– Ты! – Ее лицо исказилось. – Какого черта, Рик? Это не твое дело!

– Это уже давно мое дело. Ты ведешь себя неразумно.

– А ты? Какого черта ты позволил этому сопляку влезть в то, что его не касается?

– Он такой же житель Гринхиллс, как и прочие.

– Он – чужак.

– Карл уже давно не чужак. Он тут почти полгода.

– Я тебя умоляю! Я помню, среди кого вы с Абрахамом его нашли!

– Я это тоже помню, – голос отца стал каким-то холодным, даже мурашки по спине пробежали. – Или, быть может, ты мне расскажешь, кого стоит, а кого не стоит пускать в Гринхиллс, а заодно и каков должен быть испытательный срок?

Саша часто-часто задышала, и Карл бросился в омут с головой:

– Тара хочет поехать с нами. Она сказала, ей тесно все время сидеть в Гринхиллс. Говорила, что раньше собиралась стать полицейским и помогать людям. Она без этого просто не может. Это как…

– Заткнись! – рявкнула Саша.

– Будто если я заткнусь, что-то изменится! Вы и сами это знаете!

Саша дернулась, и Карлу даже на миг показалось, что она все же схватится за пистолет.

– Рик, уйми своего мальчишку.

– Почему? Он говорит правильные вещи.

– Да ты просто позволяешь ему творить всякую херню, потому что…

– Потому что? – произнес отец таким тоном, что Саша словно подавилась словами.

– О, Рик, прекрати, – сказала она уже тише. – Твое дело, что у тебя с этим мальчишкой. Я к тебе не лезу. Так не лезь и ты ко мне.

– Только он запирает меня вроде как для моего же блага, – не выдержал Карл. Отец как-то умудрялся почти не повышать голос, хотя злился. Надо попробовать говорить так же, а то от крика все равно никакого толку.

На миг ему показалось, что Саша, нет, не выстрелит, а обойдет стол и засветит ему в морду. Но она молчала, только сжимала кулаки.

– Карл прав, Саша, – ровно сказал отец. – Поэтому он будет подчиняться Абрахаму, Росите, тому же Колину, но не мне. И я отпущу его и остальных ребят в город.

– Черт, Рик, это дерьмовое кокетство, и ты это знаешь. – Саша поморщилась, но Карлу показалось, что она чуть успокоилась. – Абрахам смеется, что еще пара лет, и если так пойдет дальше, этот сопляк окажется в совете.

– Сначала должна пройти эта пара лет. А пока у Карла шансов не больше, чем у того же сына Эвелин. Хотя нет – все же побольше.

Саша скривилась и хмыкнула, потом снова заговорила:

– Ты же сам потерял семью. Ты, черт тебя подери, должен меня понимать!

– Я и понимаю. А еще я понимаю, что ты теряешь Тару. Действительно ее теряешь. Саша, ты же умный человек! И ты сама это видишь. Лилли приходила к Эвелин, ко мне, рассказывала, что творится с Тарой. Пора это прекращать.

– И все говорят, в городе безопасно, – осторожно добавил Карл. – С нами ничего не случится.

– Безопасно! – зло бросила Саша, потом глубоко вздохнула и добавила уже другим тоном: – Сейчас нигде не безопасно. Да чтоб… – она потерла висок. – Ладно, Рик, черт с тобой. Не знаю… Я действительно не представляю, что делать. – Саша устало опустила плечи. – Запуталась. Тебе как-то удавалось все это время оказываться правым. Почти всегда оказываться. Лучше бы ты и в этот раз был прав.

– Ты знаешь, что я прав.

– Может быть.

– Значит, мы договорились?

Саша закрыла глаза и быстро кивнула.

– А ты, сопляк, запомни – если с Тарой что-нибудь случится, лучше тебе не возвращаться.

– Саша, – обманчиво мягко позвал отец.

Та передернула плечами, развернулась и вышла, хлопнув дверью.

Карл перевел дыхание. Получилось! Да, без поддержки отца вряд ли бы вышло. Но все равно! Главное – отец помог и показал, что доверяет.

– Хорошо, что Саша согласилась, – отец опустился на диван и принялся тереть переносицу, – для нее же лучше. Но теперь, – он послал Карлу пристальный взгляд, – все зависит только от тебя.

– Мы справимся. – Карл уселся рядом. – Ну правда – что может случиться? В смысле, много чего, но мы же будем осторожны.

Отец усмехнулся:

– Все же я покривил душой.

– Ты о чем?

– Что готов отпускать тебя куда угодно.

– Да ладно! Я столько лет мотался сам по себе. Выжил ведь!

– Я помню. Но это другое, поймешь когда-нибудь.

– Почему вы всегда так говорите? Вот это «когда-нибудь поймешь». О чем ни спросишь, вечно получаешь такую хрень.

– Это не хрень. Есть некоторые вещи, которые понимаешь, только если сам их прочувствуешь. Это не объяснишь.

Как-то слабо верилось, но Карл не стал настаивать, вместо этого придвинулся ближе и обнял отца за шею.

– В чем дело?

– Ни в чем. – Карл слегка отстранился и прижался лбом к его лбу.

– Сейчас не…

– Не отталкивай меня. Пожалуйста.

Отец тяжело выдохнул:

– Не оттолкну.

– Тсс. – Карл прижал к его губам палец. Сейчас отец опять заведет песню про правильно-неправильно и прочую муть, а Карл не мог ее слушать. Это просто сводило с ума! – Пожалуйста. Ну же.

Теперь Карл прижался губами к его губам, и отец в который раз будто закаменел. Как же это бесило! После того, как он сам едва не поцеловал, после того, как снова разрешил прикасаться!

– Пожалуйста, – в третий раз прошептал Карл. – Чего тебе стоит?

Отец запустил пальцы ему в волосы на затылке, легонько потянул прочь.

– Карл, мы говорили…

– Говорили, и не один раз. Ну и что? Просто… – дыхание на мгновение пресеклось, Карл опустил взгляд, а затем посмотрел отцу в глаза. – Мне все время кажется, что ты исчезнешь. Знаю, это тупо. Так же тупо, как когда Саша считает, что если выпустит Тару, с той тут же что-нибудь случится.

– Я же пообещал, что не исчезну. И никогда больше тебя не брошу.

Карл быстро кивнул:

– Докажи мне. Ну, пожалуйста!

Глаза отца потемнели:

– Карл…

– Черт! – Он подался вперед, не обращая внимания на то, что стало больно. – Ты не понимаешь! Мне было плохо, очень плохо! Иногда казалось даже, что если сдохну, станет лучше. Но я верил, в смысле, хотел верить, что когда-нибудь найду тебя и все будет хорошо. А теперь это будто глюки. Что я проснусь, и все закончится.

– Не закончится. – Голос отца дрогнул, и Карл почувствовал, что хватка на волосах ослабла. Он подался вперед, опять прижался губами к чужим губам. На этот раз отец ответил, медленно, словно все еще колеблясь, но ответил.

Как же Карл соскучился! По поцелуям Вожака, от которых перехватывало дыхание, а земля уходила из-под ног. Давай же! Карл схватил отца за воротник, рванул на себя, и они стукнулись зубами.

– Тише, тише. – Губы отца прижались к его щеке, виску. Нет, не то! Что еще сказать, о чем умолять, чтобы отец, наконец, дал ему то, что он хотел?

– Все хорошо, – опять зашептал отец. – Это не глюки и не сон, клянусь. Я тут.

– Я люблю тебя.

Отец улыбнулся, но что-то было у него в глазах, на лице – будто ему стало больно:

– Я тоже тебя люблю.

Они снова поцеловались, наконец-то правильно: Карл глухо застонал, почувствовав в своем рту чужой язык, ответил. Да-да-да, то самое… Отец обнял его, подмял под себя, вжав в скрипнувший диван. Карлу одновременно хотелось смеяться и плакать – как же хорошо…

– Ты мне веришь? – Отец отстранился, позволив ему сделать судорожный вдох. Губы уже болели, но Карлу все рано было мало.

– Еще нет.

Карл раздвинул ноги, обхватил ими отцовские бедра и прижался изо всех сил.

– Ах, ты…

Теперь была очередь отца стонать. Карл, насколько мог, потерся пахом о чужой пах, и его снова безжалостно вдавили в диван так, что заболели ребра.

– Дай мне еще!

Губы спустились на его шею, жадно засосали кожу. Все равно недостаточно – еще больше и сильнее!

Карл вжал ногти в спину отца прямо через рубашку, и тот негромко зашипел. Руки Карла спустились к талии, рванули ткань из-за пояса джинсов. Отец замер, тяжело дыша, когда он погладил уже обнаженную спину, а потом опять с силой провел по ней ногтями, зная, что оцарапает, желая оставить царапины – глубокие, такие, чтобы не заживали долго-долго.

– Сссс… – Зубы отца в отместку сжались на мочке уха.

Карл обхватил через джинсы его задницу, принялся судорожно тереться бедрами о пах. Еще немного, совсем немного… Нет! Он не хотел снова кончить в штаны, как какой-то сопляк! А еще Карл снова хотел увидеть член отца, ощутить его.

– Давай… – Карл попытался отстраниться, протиснуть ладони между их телами, отыскать пряжку ремня. – Помоги мне.

Отец чуть приподнялся на локтях, и Карл рванул пряжку, трясущимися руками рванул молнию и наконец-то запустил руки ему в джинсы.

– Я люблю тебя, – прошептал Карл. Да, так любил, что в груди становилось тесно, а перед глазами все плыло.

Отец ничего не сказал, ответил губами и руками: стал целовать, потянул ремень на джинсах Карла. Когда их обнаженные члены соприкоснулись, оба застонали. Просто охрененно! Ни с чем не сравнить.

Отец сплюнул на ладонь, а потом обхватил свой член и член Карла и быстро задвигал рукой. Сил хватило только на то, чтобы выгнуться и не застонать даже, захныкать. Карл заскреб пальцами по диванной обивке, мотнул головой и замер, дав оргазму затопить себя целиком. Ему не хватало ничего: ни слов, ни эмоций, чтобы осознать, на что это было похоже. Будто душу вырвали из тела и запихали обратно.

Отец выпустил обмякшие члены, отстранился, оглядываясь. Карл поймал его перепачканную их спермой руку, притянул к себе и провел языком по ребру ладони.

– Не… – отец попытался вырвать руку, но Карл не дал, взял в рот мизинец и сжал на нем зубы.

Отец вздохнул, устроился рядом, положив голову на подлокотник.

– Ты счастлив? – глухо спросил он.

– Да. – Карл медленно поцеловал его в губы. – Я счастлив.

Так счастлив, как не был никогда в жизни! Теперь все будет хорошо, теперь Карл позволил себе в это поверить.

– Я рад, – шепнул отец.

Карл закрыл глаза. Когда он их откроет, отец не исчезнет. Он больше никогда не исчезнет. Останется рядом навсегда.

Мечта Карла наконец-то сбылась.


	3. Молодой Вожак

  
**3.1**

– Как же здорово тут все заросло за несколько лет, – шепнул Люк.

Въехав в город, они почему-то стали разговаривать тихо, будто это место не любило громких звуков.

– Мы когда мелкие были, сюда часто приезжали, – негромко произнес Чарли. Он приподнялся на стременах и приложил руку козырьком ко лбу. – Вон в том здании – видишь, которое наполовину сгорело? – был маленький магазинчик со сладостями. Мама его очень любила.

– А там был кинотеатр, – добавил Люк, указав куда-то вправо.

– Кончайте трепаться, – оборвал их Колин. – Нам надо еще успеть весь квартал проверить.

Отец сказал, что с этим городишком все не просто так: и Гринхиллс, и Олбридж уже давно на него посматривали как на еще одно возможное поселение. Удобное место – только укрепить как следует. И, главное, город мог бы стать перевалочным пунктом между Гринхиллсом и Олбриджем, чуть ли не ярмаркой: о таком отец загадывать не хотел, но явно мечтал. Наверное, это действительно будет здорово. Только сначала надо кучу всего сделать. Если получится, если тут снова поселятся люди, то лет через десять это место станет таким, как прежде. Но целых десять лет! Как можно загадывать на такой огромный срок, когда не представляешь, что стрясется с тобой завтра? Однако раньше люди как-то умудрялись загадывать: и на десять лет вперед, и на двадцать.

– А вон школа. Мои же в Гринхиллс отсюда сбежали, – вдруг подал голос Грег, когда они подъехали к длинному двухэтажному зданию за забором. Возле стояли ржавые автобусы и грузовики, на некоторых еще уцелела эмблема FEMA. – Тут в первые дни был лагерь, остатки палаток еще видать.

– Только все равно толку от федералов не было, – неожиданно зло буркнул Колин и сплюнул. – Ладно, нахрен это вспоминать? Вон наши разведчики возвращаются.

В конце улицы появились низкорослая лошадка Лиззи и косматый конь, которого в этот раз дали Питеру.

– Похоже, чисто все, раз не спешат, – усмехнулся Колин и дал своему коню шенкелей.

Карл обернулся, поймал взгляд ехавшей самой последней Тары. Тоже все спокойно.

– Тут правда совсем никого не осталось? – спросил Карл Грега, и тот кивнул.

– Все, кто выжил, перебрался либо к нам, либо в Олбридж, а ходячих, я имею в виду, местных, ставших ходячими, за эти годы перебили. Теперь разве что стадо забредет или одиночки.

– Те местные, которые выжили, очень хотят вернуться, – добавил Тони. – Миссис Джонс знаешь? На другом конце города у нее дом был, до сих пор стоит, только, говорят, разграбленный. Она все время по нему тоскует. Рассказывает, какой у нее там был цветник на заднем дворе.

– Конечно, тоскует. – Колин кивнул занявшим свое место в колонне Лиззи и Питеру. – Ее дом совсем рядом, если вдуматься. На машине вообще было четверть часа, на лошадях тоже не сказать, чтобы долго. А все равно – будто на луне. О, гляди! – Колин указал рукой влево. – Целый квартал выгорел. Два года назад молния так удачно ударила. Хорошо, огонь дальше не перекинулся.

Сгоревший квартал сменили уцелевшие здания. Не совсем уцелевшие, конечно: Карл разглядывал пустые провалы окон, осколки стекол, проваленные крыши. Сквозь трещины в асфальте, вдоль стен и даже на самих стенах зеленела трава, а порой торчали кусты и молодые деревца.

– В паре мест лес уже начал поглощать город, – сказала, подъехав, Тара. – А когда-нибудь захватит полностью. Если его не остановят, конечно.

– Ничего, остановят. – Люк вертел головой во все стороны. – О, аптека.

– Ее еще в первый год обчистили, – невесело рассмеялся Колин. – Вот уж что народ обчищал в первую очередь!

– А книжный тут уцелел?

– Что, парень, мало тебе было того комикса?

– Да ладно тебе! Если припрем каких-нибудь приличных книжек, нам только спасибо скажут.

– Заглянем на обратном пути. Вроде прошлый раз здание еще стояло. Вообще тут мало чего осталось: все полезное уже давно разобрали. И утварь, и одежду, и даже кое-что из мебели. Представляю, что начнется, если народ станет возвращаться!

– А что?

– Сам подумай! Придет какой-нибудь мистер Смит в свой дом, а оттуда сперто его любимое кресло. И то кресло видели у миссис Уайт – приволок из очередного рейда ее сын, так хотел порадовать старушку. Вот и завертится. Все ложечки припомнят, как пить дать.

Люк фыркнул, словно не веря.

– Не до этого им будет, тут укреплять все надо, – заметил Чарли.

– Поверь, найдут они время, – хмыкнул Колин.

Грег вдруг громко чихнул.

– Эй, потише, парень, – тут же сказал Колин.

– Прости. – Грег хлюпнул носом и едва не чихнул еще раз.

– Ты когда простыть успел?

– Не простыл я. – Грег потер рукавом глаза.

– Цветет, наверное, что-то. – Тара огляделась.

Тот пожал плечами:

– Да у меня такое только в детстве было, – пробормотал он в нос.

– Этого нам только не хватало! – закатил глаза Колин. – Ладно, сейчас улица закончится. Может, дальше никакая гадость цвести не будет.

Вроде дальше Грегу действительно полегчало, хотя он время от времени шмыгал носом и тер глаза.

– Я вместо него путь разведаю, – объявила Лиззи.

– Я с тобой. – Чарли тронул лошадь.

– Притормозим пока. – Колин остановил коня и покосился на Грега. – Интересно, что же это за дрянь такая?

– Уже почти прошло все, – буркнул тот.

– Ага, глаза красные, как у кролика. Эй, Тони, а ты чего?

– Да душно чего-то.

– Разве?

Тони нервно дернул плечами. Дышал он и правда с трудом – резко и шумно, даже лицо покраснело.

– Инвалидная, мать вашу, команда, – вздохнул Колин. – Что там еще?

Лиззи и Чарли уже гнали лошадей назад.

– Там ходячие! – объявила Лиззи. – Несколько десятков. Заметили нас и идут сюда.

– Значит, валим. Все, хватит с вас экскурсий! Что за… – Колин развернул было своего коня, но Тони вдруг захрипел и схватился за горло. С лошади он не упал только потому, что его успела перехватить Тара:

– У него приступ удушья!

Колин бросил взгляд в конец улицы – там из-за угла дома уже показались первые ходячие.

– Живо к той аптеке!

Карл подхватил задыхающегося Тони с другой стороны. Да что с ним такое? Все ж в порядке было, а теперь он хрипел так, словно вот-вот умрет!

– Эй, Тара, ты ж вроде что-то умеешь? Ну, первая помощь, все такое? – Колин так и не слез с коня, когда они добрались до аптеки.

– Кое-что. – Она и Карл спешились и теперь вместе с Чарли стаскивали с лошади Тони. – Черт, я полицейской стать собиралась, а не медсестрой!

– Тогда делай. А я стадо отгоню. Если они на эту улицу припрутся, нам крышка.

– Эй…

– Если через час не вернусь, выбирайтесь сами! А ну пошел!

– Я проверю, что внутри! – непривычно серьезный Люк скользнул вперед, а следом за ним – Питер и Грег.

– Затаскивай, – скомандовала Тара Карлу.

– Мы…

– Все успеем.

– Чарли, Лиззи, вы сторожите.

Только бы Колин увел ходячих, а то весь отряд как на ладони! И лошадей в аптеку не запихнешь. Черт!

Внутри царил форменный разгром: сломанные полки, разбросанные по полу упаковки. Под ногами хрустело стекло, и все вокруг покрывал толстенный слой пыли.

– Расчистите место на полу, положим его. – Взгляд Тары метался по полкам. – Мне нужно… В общем, любая широкая гибкая трубка, какую найдете. Срочно! Тони, потерпи еще чуть-чуть!

– Что будешь делать? – громко шепнул Карл.

– Надо ему тут разрезать. – Тара указала на горло Тони. – Похоже, это аллергия, как у Грега. Из-за этого он дышать не может. Если… – Она сглотнула. – Если получится, вставим трубку, так он сможет дышать.

– А потом? – спросил сзади Грег.

– А потом подумаем, если это удастся!

– Подойдет? – Люк разодрал как-то пыльный пакет и достал оттуда довольно длинную и гибкую прозрачную трубку. – Хрен поймешь, для чего она. Отрезать часть?

Тара кивнула и снова занялась Тони. Вовремя – тот уже царапал ногтями пол, лицо посерело, а губы вообще были белыми.

– Держите его! – Сама Тара тоже побледнела, но казалась спокойной. Она достала нож, а другой рукой нащупала что-то на шее Тони.

Грег тут же отвернулся, Питер – тоже. Карл смотрел: как Тара установила лезвие вертикально и буквально вколола его в гортань, как удлинила разрез. Наверное, охренеть, как больно! Но Тони только едва хрипел – не умер бы!

– Трубку! – бросила Тара. – Черт, даже расширить нечем… Еще чуть-чуть!

Она как-то вставила, впихнула трубку прямо в разрез. Тони то ли засипел, то ли вскрикнул и вдруг задышал нормально. Ну, более-менее нормально.

– А теперь чего? – не выдержал Питер.

Тара все еще держала одной рукой торчащую из шеи Тони трубку, а другой сжимала окровавленный теперь нож:

– Это временная мера. Нужна не такая фигня, а настоящая трахеотомическая трубка. Ее можно и зафиксировать так, чтобы не вылетала.

– Тут такая может быть? – спросил Карл.

– Вряд ли. Это же обычная аптека маленького городка.

– Больница?

– Сгорела, – подал голос Грег.

Вот дерьмо! Что же делать?

– А федералы?

– Чего? – не понял Грег.

– Те машины у школы. Они принадлежали федералам. Этим, по чрезвычайным ситуациям.

– Федеральное агентство, да, – произнесла Тара. – Ты прав! Там может быть медицинское оборудование!

– Наверняка все растащили, – заметил Люк.

– Да ладно, кому эти трубки могли понадобиться? Не лекарства же. С ними ведь надо уметь обращаться? – уточнил Карл.

Тара быстро кивнула:

– Есть шанс их там найти. Маленький, но есть.

– Тогда что делаем? – Люк смотрел на них обоих: и на Тару, а на Карла.

– Нужно ведь, чтобы Тони пока не шевелился? – спросил Карл. – Тогда вы оставайтесь здесь. Двое у Тони. Будете сменять друг друга. Третий – на улицу к Лиззи и Чарли. Вроде Колин мертвецов увел, но все равно расслабляться рано.

Что еще? Карл тяжело сглотнул и закончил:

– А мы с Тарой за трубкой. Или чего там найдем ей на замену.

– Вам точно третий не нужен? – спросил Люк.

– Обойдемся. Все равно только Тара знает, как эта хрень выглядит.

– Хорошо. – Хотя по физиономии Люка было понятно, что ничего хорошего.

– Мы быстро, а то увязнем тут на ночь.

– Колин сказал, что скоро вернется. Не увязнем.

Карл только кивнул.

**3.2**

– Я знала, что Грег аллергик, – сказала Тара, когда они добрались до фургонов FEMA и влезли в первый из них. – Его мать всем уши прожужжала, но у парня разве что сопли текли и глаза слезились. Но чтобы Тони…

– Первый раз такое, получается?

– И об антигистаминных препаратах теперь можно только мечтать.

– Чего?

– Противоаллергических.

Проржавевшие машины, испорченные вещи, все распотрошено и разодрано… Точно был смысл сюда припираться? Хоть повезло, что ходячих нет.

– Здорово, что ты умеешь операции делать.

Тара невесело рассмеялась:

– Какие операции, ты о чем? На самом деле такую штуку – коникотомию – должны выполнять специальными инструментами, а это относительно просто. Без них… Черт, я только в теории знаю. Когда-то у меня была подруга-доктор, точнее, не совсем доктор, но… Неважно. А теперь… может, я разрезала Тони что-то не то, может, он кровью истечет, может…

– Он бы точно умер, если б ты ничего не сделала.

– Знаю. – Тара пожала плечами. – И это даже утешает, хоть и не слишком.

– Пошли в следующий фургон.

То же самое: грязь и гниль. Прийти сюда – точно идиотская идея.

– Эй, Карл, почему ты вообще предложил мне поехать с вами? Ты тогда так толком и не сказал.

– Лиззи…

– Лиззи всегда плевать было, когда она оказывалась единственной девчонкой в толпе мужиков.

Правда в том, что Карл и сам не мог себе до конца объяснить, с чего эта идея пришла ему в голову. Он вспомнил, как поморщился Люк, когда узнал, что с ними поедет Тара:

– Не, она, наверное, нормальная. Но…

Тара вроде и была одной из людей Вожака, тех, кто пришел с ним в Гринхиллс, однако о ней не говорили так, как о Саше, Росите, том же Абрахаме… А ведь опыта у нее было не меньше.

– Ты много знаешь, – осторожно ответил Карл. – Всякого старого. Вроде этой самой коникотомии или как там ее. И ты не такая… Ну, с тобой просто. В смысле, с Абрахамом, Роситой тоже просто, но они сами по себе.

Он присел на корточки и принялся рыться в груде какой-то рванины и обломков на полу фургона.

– Не думаю, что тяну на свою в доску. Надо же, несколько пачек бинтов уцелело. Правда, не уверена, что их еще можно считать стерильными.

Да, Тара не тянула на свою в доску. Пока не тянула. Но теперь она наверняка будет благодарна. И отцу идея взять ее в эту вылазку понравилась. И… Карл хотел доказать, что на что-то способен. Черт, на многое способен! Только вот кому? Отцу? Несомненно. Всем остальным в Гринхиллс? Но разве не сам Карл думал, что чертов поселок ему нахрен не сдался?

– Кажется… – Тара встала на четвереньки, засунула руку под сиденье водителя, пошуровала там и вытащила какой-то грязный пакет. – Да!

– То, что нам надо?

– Именно. И упаковка цела.

Здорово! И то, что эта, как ее, трубка отыскалась, и что так вовремя, а то Карл не знал, что ответить Таре. Это было… сложно. Все, связанное с отцом и Гринхиллс, было сложно.

– Давай назад. Колин уже наверняка вернулся.

…Лиззи резко мотнула головой:

– Нет, не возвращался.

– А ходячие? – спросил Карл.

– Мы с Чарли по очереди весь квартал проверяем. Пока чисто.

Хоть это хорошо.

В аптеке Тара опустилась на пол возле Тони и распаковала трубку.

– В общем. – Она глубоко вздохнула, как перед прыжком в воду. – Сейчас я попробую эту штуку вставить и закреплю. Тут есть специальная манжета, с ней трубка не вылетит.

– А с этой штукой в горле мы Тони до дому доволочем? – как-то жалобно выдавил Грег и переглянулся с Питером, который держал трубку, торчавшую из шеи Тони.

– Доволочем, – отозвался Карл. – Она ведь не навсегда, ее потом убирают?

Тара кивнула:

– Разбираются, из-за чего пациент чуть не задохнулся, и убирают. Если отек спадет, можно будет трубку хоть утром вынуть. Тони, ты меня слышишь? Открой глаза, если да.

Тот открыл, послал Таре измученный взгляд. Выглядел он хреново, но вроде умирать прямо сейчас не собирался.

– Если пережать трубку, он продолжает задыхаться? – уточнила она перед тем, как начать вставлять трубку.

– Да, – ответил Люк. – Увезти его отсюда надо.

– Только некуда. – Карл посмотрел на закат за грязным аптечным окном. Хотя и так было ясно, что все они застряли в этом городишке до утра. В Гринхиллс, как пить дать, с ума сходят… Карл потер переносицу – машинально, только потом сообразил, что так всегда делал отец. Черт!

– Колин не вернется, – сказал Карл, и в аптеке стало тихо-тихо. Даже Тара, кажется, замерла, перестав закреплять манжету на шее Тони.

Черт его знает, сколько висела эта тишина, а потом Люк произнес:

– Может, он просто где-то застрял. Или коня потерял. Или…

– Он не вернется, – повторила от дверей Лиззи. – Давай считать так.

– Сейчас мы можем рассчитывать только на себя, – снова заговорил Карл. – Скоро ночь, а ночью мы и сами до Гринхиллс не доберемся, и Тони не дотащим. Так что до утра останемся здесь. Будем стоять на часах по очереди. А за Тони присмотрит...

– Я присмотрю, – отозвалась Тара.

– А утром отправимся. Если ехать придется шагом, доберемся часа за четыре.

– Это если не влетим в ходячих, – сказал Питер.

– Будем высылать вперед Лиззи и Чарли. Они предупредят.

Питер все равно смотрел неуверенно.

– Ладно тебе, тут недалеко! Слушай, я шесть лет мотался без убежища. И живой.

– Мы доберемся, – подержала Карла Тара. – И Тони довезем. Давайте устраиваться на ночь.

– Я подежурю первым. Пойду, посмотрю, что там у Чарли с лошадьми. – Карл вышел из аптеки. Считай, сбежал, потому что просто было только говорить. От того, что все на него смотрели и, кажется, верили, стало страшно. Даже Тара его поддерживала и тоже верила! А ведь она…

– Как там дела? – спросил Чарли.

– Тони живой. Тут как?

– Тихо. Если лошади всю ночь простоят в сбруе и без еды, им завтра сложно будет. Только хрен тут, а не пастбище.

– Нам будет еще сложнее, – не выдержал Карл.

– Ага, – вздохнул Чарли и добавил: – Все у нас выйдет.

– Точно.

Карл смотрел в сгущавшиеся сумерки и понимал, что боится. Не за себя, за остальных. Сам виноват – застрял в Гринхиллс, позволил местным будто залезть себе под кожу. Отец попался так же? Тогда понятно, почему поселок его не отпускает и не дает думать еще хоть о чем-то. На миг это взбесило, но ярость тут же потухла. Не до этого. Надо думать, как им отсюда выбраться целыми.

– Хорошо ты придумал с Тарой, – вдруг сказал Чарли.

– Будто я знал, что она такие штуки умеет.

– Неважно. Главное, Тони жив, потому что ты пригласил Тару.

Просто повезло. Но вслух Карл этого не сказал, потому что Чарли был прав – неважно. Оставалось только доволочь Тони живым до Гринхиллс. Сущие мелочи, чего уж там!

**3.3**

Кажется, они ползли еще медленней, чем если бы шли пешком. Это не злило, но заставляло здорово напрягаться, хотя Лиззи и Чарли, разведывавшие округу, каждый раз говорили, что все хорошо, ходячих не видать. Тони усадили на одну лошадь с Люком. Тара ехала рядом и время от времени проверяла, как у Тони дела – вроде пока сносно.

Все они психовали, кроме разве что Лиззи, которую, кажется, вообще ничего не пронимало. Может, еще Тары, но та, наверное, просто умела держать себя в руках. Карл тоже старался, только выходило так себе.

– Олбридж ведь в той стороне? – наконец спросил он, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься и отвлечь остальных.

– Их земли начинаются прямо за дорогой. – Грег кивнул вправо. – Ну, условно, конечно, но наши в свое время договорились, что слева от дороги все принадлежит Гринхиллс, а справа им.

– Ага, Колин вчера что-то упоминал.

Черт! Вот зачем надо было вспоминать Колина? Грег и Питер тут же нахохлились.

Карл уставился на дорогу под копытами Шелли. От асфальта, считай, мало что осталось – весь пошел трещинами, из которых торчала трава, а разметка давно стерлась.

– Саму дорогу не делили? – не удержался Карл.

Грег пожал плечами.

– Не додумались вроде. Общая.

Но Колин вчера вел отряд по обочине, которая была ближе к Гринхиллс.

– Давайте-ка поедем по левой стороне.

Грег и остальные послали Карлу вопросительные взгляды, но подчинились.

Снова тишина. Ее прерывали разве что доклады подъезжавших время от времени Лиззи и Чарли. Все по-прежнему – тишина, ходячих нет…

– Как Тони? – спросил Карл.

– Живой, – ответила Тара.

Отлично. Просто, мать вашу, отлично! И только половина пути осталась.

– Эй, глядите! – Питер привстал на стременах.

Всадники. Они приближались справа – выехали из леса и поскакали прямо к дороге. Их было с десяток, некоторые с ружьями. И не удрать! Вместе с Тони – не удрать!

– Это олбриджские, – сказала Тара, вглядевшись, и Грег тут же облегченно выдохнул.

– Тогда в порядке все, – поддержал его Питер.

Только Карл ни хрена не был в этом уверен.

Люди из Олбриджа добрались до дороги, замерли на своей обочине, и Карл мысленно похвалил сам себя за решение ехать по левой стороне. Он натянул поводья Шелли, остальные лошади тоже остановились. И что теперь? Черт, их меньше, чем олбриджских! Даже если посчитать Чарли и Лиззи, которых сейчас все равно нет рядом.

– А, молодежь из Гринхиллс. – Светловолосая женщина, сидевшая на крупной мышастой лошади, прищурилась. – Решили прогуляться в одиночку?

– Мы на задании, – ровно произнес Карл.

Женщина скользнула по нему взглядом, и Карлу показалось, что в ее глазах мелькнуло удивление.

– Ребята действительно на задании, – так же ровно, как и Карл, сказала Тара. – Какие-то проблемы, Андреа?

– Что ты, никаких, – улыбнулась та. Всадники за ее спиной казались спокойными, обманчиво расслабленными, только они все были здоровыми мужиками, и Карл чуял, как Грег, Питер и Люк нервничают все сильнее и сильнее. Ну да, детишки, струсившие перед взрослыми. Вот дерьмо!

Карл проследил за взглядом Андреа и понял, что та смотрит на Тони.

– Сдается мне, проблемы тут у вас, Тара, – преувеличенно заботливо сказала она.

– С Тони все будет хорошо, как только мы привезем его домой. – Карл тронул Шелли с места, чтобы она встала между людьми из Олбриджа и его отрядом. Вот так – все еще на левой, своей стороне дороги.

– Таким шагом вы еще через пару часов доберетесь. До Олбриджа ближе, – гостеприимно улыбнулась Андреа.

Похоже, Питер и Грег, придурки, было готовы повестись. Хоть Люк смотрел напряженно. Одной рукой он придерживал Тони, а вторая все сильнее сжималась на поводьях. Главное, чтобы Люк не схватился за оружие. Эти, из Олбриджа, точно не упустят такой повод.

– Благодарим за приглашение. Мы сами.

Андреа посмотрела на Карла так, словно это не он, а его лошадь заговорила.

– Тара, тебе не кажется, что твои мальчики просто не в состоянии оценить, насколько серьезно ранен их приятель?

– Мне кажется, в состоянии, – прищурилась та.

– Ты готова рискнуть жизнью этого парнишки и отказаться от помощи?

– Прошу прощения, но это вы нас задерживаете, – произнес Карл.

Ему было здорово не по себе… Что уж там – ему было страшно, несмотря даже на то, что все твердили, что с Олбриджем у Гринхиллс мир. Ясно, что мир, но когда и кому это мешало попробовать взять на слабо? А тут такой случай! Черт! Карл всегда старался не влезать в такие игры, но тут не получится улизнуть, а проиграть он не имел права.

Андреа поморщилась, но все же соизволила в этот раз посмотреть прямо на Карла. Хотя что ей какой-то сопляк, если она здоровенными мужиками командовала?

– Что-то не припомню, чтобы видела тебя раньше.

– Я в Гринхиллс уже полгода.

– А, – неопределенно откликнулась Андреа. – Тот самый новый парнишка, которого подобрал ваш Вожак.

– Меня зовут Карл.

– И ты командуешь этим отрядом, Карл? – Андреа приподняла брови. Она не спросила: «А нахрен мне сдалось твое имя?», просто произнесла его так, что мужчины за ее спиной принялись ухмыляться.

– Я вроде заместителя, Андреа.

– Значит, лейтенант?

Карл пожал плечами.

Как же выкрутиться? Наконец-то и до Грега с Питером доперло, что тут не все чисто. Теперь и они настороженно глядели на людей из Олбриджа, явно не зная, что делать: и за оружие не схватишься, и не удерешь.

Из лесу показалась Лиззи, почему-то одна, без Чарли. С ним что-то стряслось? Или все хорошо, просто они с кузиной что-то придумали? Лиззи пустила лошадку шагом и неторопливо подъехала к Карлу. Вот он, шанс!

– Что случилось? – выпалил Карл. – Колин что-нибудь передать велел?

Только бы Лиззи поняла! Только бы все остальные поняли и не сморозили какую-нибудь хрень! На миг глаза Лиззи расширились, затем она кивнула:

– Спрашивает, где вас черти носят. Он, Чарли и остальные уже заждались.

– Видишь, что с Тони? – тут же подыграл Люк. – Из-за него застряли.

– Сейчас будем. – Карл снова посмотрел на Андреа. – Нас ждут.

Похоже, Чарли где-то неподалеку – прячется в лесу, чтобы, если что, рвануть в Гринхиллс за помощью. По крайней мере, Карл на это надеялся.

Андреа послала ему еще один взгляд, на этот раз задумчивый:

– Раз ждут, не буду вас задерживать. – Она дала лошади шенкелей. – Передавай привет Колину, лейтенант Карл.

Он дождался, пока все люди из Олбриджа не развернут лошадей, и только потом кивнул своим:

– Давайте в лес.

Когда они достигли деревьев, Люк облегченно выдохнул, Тара тоже.

– Что этим надо было? – спросил непривычно мрачный Чарли, дожидавшийся их чуть поодаль.

– Хотели проверить, насколько у нас кишка тонка, – выдавил Карл.

– Ничего себе, – пробормотал Люк. – Эта Андреа даже круче ма.

– Она одна из старейшин Олбриджа, – пояснила Тара. – Хорошо ты придумал, Карл. Я боялась, уже не вырвемся. Заставят нас погостить.

– Приедем – все расскажем Вожаку! – выпалил Грег.

– А что расскажем? Что нас вежливо приглашали, но мы подумали и отказались?

– Но…

– Тара права, нам нечего предъявить. – Карл едва удержался от того, чтобы не потереть переносицу, как отец. – Они ничего не нарушили.

– Они нас напугать пытались.

– И чего? В смысле, мы обязательно расскажем, только никто из-за этого дергаться не будет. Ты что-то заметила, Лиззи?

Та все еще смотрела на едва видимую между стволов дорогу:

– Нет. Мегера… – Лиззи повернулась, ее рот скривился. – И на тебя глядела как на пустое место.

– Так я для нее и есть пустое место.

– Черта с два. Ты наш.

Услышать такое было как-то… странно, почти пугающе. Что-то изменилось, мир и его правила изменились: Карла приняли, хотя он не просил об этом, даже больше – не желал этого. Но Лиззи сказала: «Ты наш». И все остальные глядели на Карла и тоже будто повторяли вслед за ней. Ты наш. И что с этим делать?

– Поехали, лейтенант, – усмехнулась Тара. – Мы и так кучу времени потеряли.

– Он не лейтенант, – опять скривилась Лиззи. – Это та… – она мотнула головой в сторону дороги, – так его назвала.

– И кто тогда Карл?

– Мы придумаем, – убежденно отозвалась Лиззи. Чарли, Люк, остальные кивнули.

**3.4**

Возвращение получилось странным. Они еще не добрались до Гринхиллс, когда встретили спешащий навстречу отряд. Разумеется, за них переживали и собирались искать – прямо как раньше. А дальше добраться до дома оказалось уже легко. Вот они и добрались.

Им радовались так, будто они совершили что-то важное, хотя все было наоборот: и из-за Колина, и из-за Тони. Но Тони, по крайней мере, живой остался.

Карла хлопали по спине, обнимали, их всех хлопали по спине и обнимали, но – черт! – за что? Голова болела от шума, от того, что вокруг собралось слишком много людей.

– Ты все сделал правильно, парень, – сказал Абрахам, выслушав его сбивчивый рассказ, и Росита кивнула, соглашаясь. И Эвелин, и даже Сет.

С отцом же толком переговорить не удалось – потом, вечером, когда все отдохнут, когда совет все обсудит, когда, наконец, успокоятся взбудораженные жители.

– Отдыхай пока. – Отец крепко обнял Карла, но почти сразу же отстранился. Конечно – проклятые дела, все тот же проклятый совет. А Карлу хотелось, чтобы эти объятия не размыкались и длились-длились-длились, пока прошедшие два дня не померкнут в памяти и он перестанет думать о том, что произошло, что можно было придумать, чтобы все вышло иначе, чтобы Тони не оказался ранен, чтобы Колин вернулся, чтобы…

– Не вини себя. – Отец догадался, о чем он думал. – Про аллергию никто не знал, а Колин все решил сам. И он поступил правильно. Иначе вы все могли не вернуться. Я бы… Это было бы слишком… тяжело.

Что отец хотел сказать сначала? Карл надеялся, что «Я бы это не пережил». Карл снова боялся потерять отца до дрожи, до… Черт, он бы лучше сам сдох! Отец ведь тоже? Карл смотрел в его голубые глаза и понимал: да, тоже. От осознания этого внутри разливалось тепло.

Карл пожал еще пару протянутых рук, послушал охи-вздохи. Нет, слишком шумно. Все-таки ему до сих пор не по себе, когда рядом столько людей.

Оставалось только пойти домой и завалиться спать, тем более Люк, который от всех обниманий и радостей воспрял так, будто не было бессонной ночи и долгого пути, принялся трясти Карла:

– Сегодня ночью посидим у Джо! Приходи обязательно!

Конечно, Карл согласился. Это было немного смешно – смотреть на Люка, Чарли, Грега, Лиззи, Питера. Те точно чувствовали себя героями. И иными, чем остальные, которые такие злоключения не пережили. И подобные чувства Карл понимал.

Он покосился в сторону, туда, где стояли Саша и Тара. У них-то что? Тара что-то говорила, кажется, спокойно, а Саша так же спокойно слушала. Почти спокойно, потому что даже отсюда Карл видел, что она напряжена. И все же Саша улыбалась, пусть и слабо. Она почувствовала, что на нее смотрят, и перевела взгляд на Карла, застыла ненадолго, а потом едва заметно кивнула. Карл кивнул в ответ. Не мировая, конечно, но хоть что-то.

Дома Карл заснул, стоило только голове коснуться подушки. Очнулся он вечером – по-прежнему в одиночестве. В кухне обнаружилось блюдо с остывшими уже пирожками и записка от отца. Карл уселся за стол, сунул первый пирожок в рот, тем более что есть хотелось дико, и принялся читать.

Отец писал, что задержится до самой ночи. Иди, мол, веселись и не жди. Карл ненадолго закрыл глаза – ну вот, как всегда! Все понятно, конечно, но… За пирожки нужно было благодарить Молли, и мысли о ней одновременно радовали и раздражали. Хотя теперь отец ведь не станет к ней ходить. Да, не должен. Она ему не нужна.

Карл доел, отряхнул руки и протер их салфеткой. Люк, Чарли, Лиззи и остальные ждут. Но сначала больница. Оттуда Карла быстро выпроводили, объявив, что состояние Тони стабильное.

– Не переживай, он выкарабкается, – произнес напоследок мистер Коулсон, который был в Гринхиллс за врача. – А дальше думать будем, что с ним делать. С аллергиями и раньше все не так просто было, а теперь совсем сложно.

Вроде бы и обнадежил, но и не сказал ничего хорошего.

У амбара Джо собралась, кажется, вся молодежь Гринхиллс.

– Опаздываешь! – объявил вынырнувший из полумрака Грег. – Эй, чего такой вялый?

– Еще до конца не проснулся. – Карл посмотрел на небольшой костерок, разожженный в неглубокой специально вырытой для него яме. Возле торчал Люк и, размахивая руками, что-то рассказывал.

– Уже раз пятый разоряется, – пояснил Грег.

– Точняк, – подтвердил, подойдя, Чарли. – Скоро окажется, что мы и всех ходячих в округе победили, и народ из Олдбиджа драпал от нас, поджав хвост.

– Трепло, – добавила откуда-то сзади невидимая Лиззи.

– Он всегда такой, – пожал плечами Чарли.

– Карл! – заорал от костра Люк. – Иди сюда, герой!

Кажется, на миг замолчали все вокруг. Потом перед Карлом расступились, пропуская. Первым желанием было удрать нахрен. Но Карл пошел вперед, к костру. И чего он запаниковал? Все же хорошо. Даже наоборот, то, как на него смотрели, почти полная тишина, которую прерывал разве что чей-то шепот, – все это льстило. Вспомнился отец на совете. Да, похоже. На него тоже уважительно смотрели и молчали, пока он не разрешал заговорить.

– Вот он! – Люк обхватил Карла за плечи. – Хорошо, что пришел. Без тебя не так весело.

– Ладно тебе.

Все равно из Карла никогда не получалось весельчака.

– Не ладно. Ха! Знаешь, что ма мне сказала?

Карл помотал головой.

– Признала, наконец, что я взрослый. Ну как признала? С подвохом, конечно. Говорит, что, мол, с Карлом я тебя теперь отпущу. У него голова на плечах не просто для красоты приколочена.

– Не ври. Твоя ма сказала, что ты по-прежнему балда, – фыркнул Лиззи. – Просто она поверила, что со временем ты образумишься. Если мы будем за тобой приглядывать.

– Мы? – взвился Люк.

– Мне твоя ма тоже доверяет, – невозмутимо заметила Лиззи.

– Ну, знаешь…

– Ладно вам, – вздохнул Чарли. – Главное, о нас теперь хоть не думают как о сопляках-идиотах.

– Именно! – снова воспрял духом Люк. – А то надоели. Мы им теперь покажем, да, Карл?

Ни Люк, ни остальные все еще не понимали, как им повезло и как легко они отделались. Надо было сказать именно это, но… Что толку? Пока на своей шкуре не ощутишь, не поймешь. А они ощутят, если действительно соберутся «показать». Хотя Карл осознавал кое-что, чего отказывался осознавать даже отец. Когда старые люди, а потом и ровесники отца, те, кто помнит прежний мир, умрут, остатки того прежнего мира исчезнут вместе с ними. А Люк, Чарли, Лиззи, Грег, прочие останутся. Им незачем цепляться за то, что было раньше. Нужно что-то новое. Что-то… другое.

Интересно, поймет ли это Тара или нет? Она же не такая старая, как остальные. Но Карл еще сам не мог сформулировать, что такое это новое. Ему не хватало ни слов, ни мыслей, было только ощущение. Ничего, он еще найдет все необходимое.

Карл улыбался, пока Люк все говорил и говорил, как они покажут всему Гринхиллс – и совету, и родителям, чего стоят. И что пошлют к черту всякие дурацкие правила. Конечно, Люка несло, и Чарли скептически улыбался, а Лиззи закатывала глаза, зато Грег и Питер слушали внимательно. И остальные слушали.

– Хей, и ты что-нибудь скажи, – произнес Люк.

– Скажу, что все сложнее.

Тот надулся:

– Да ладно тебе! Ты же у Вожака в любимчиках – пусть он не считает нас детьми.

– Не будет. В смысле, не сразу, но скоро не будет.

– Угу. Помнишь, что сказала Лиззи?

Карл посмотрел на Люка.

– Про то, что ты наш, – пояснил он. – Наш, а не их.

– Это так.

Люк счастливо улыбнулся:

– Вот!

Карл тоже увяз в Гринхиллс. Немного иначе, чем отец, но увяз. И он этой мысли было почему-то почти приятно.

– Мы будем праздновать или как? – крикнул кто-то из толпы.

– Будем, конечно! – отозвался Люк. – Карл, вон Сара! Ладно тебе, иди!

И Карл пошел. Почему не Сара, в конце концов? Теперь он свой, значит, должен делать то, что делают свои. Сара хорошенькая, а от разговоров, танцев и прочей чепухи с него не убудет. А там посмотрим.

Сара улыбалась, и Карл тоже улыбнулся. Вечер еще только начинался.

**3.5**

– Думал, ты вернешься только утром, – сказал отец. Он сидел за столом и что-то писал. В комнате горела единственная свеча, и все тонуло в густой тени. Хотя через час, наверное, уже рассветет.

– Надоело.

Карл подошел, прижался к его спине. Обнял отца за шею и уткнулся лицом в затылок.

– Что-то случилось?

– Нет, просто соскучился. Знаешь… – Карл помедлил. – Я здорово испугался. Когда Тони стал задыхаться, когда Колин уехал и не вернулся. Он… черт.

Отец положил ладонь поверх его руки.

– Всегда тяжело терять своих людей. К этому никогда не привыкнешь. И нельзя привыкать. Даже если ты понимаешь, что ничего не мог сделать, что ни в чем не виноват, все равно это грызет.

Карл слегка отстранился, запустил пальцы свободной руки отцу в волосы. Сколько же в них седины! Раньше Карл будто не замечал ее.

– Ты волновался?

– Конечно.

– Я думал, может, кого послать в Гринхиллс или самому съездить, но было уже темно. И я решил дождаться утра. Прости.

– Ты все сделал правильно, – выдохнул отец, медленно развернулся и встретился с Карлом взглядом. – Молодец.

Он улыбался, но выглядел дико усталым. Наверное, тоже не спал всю ту чертову ночь. Карл подождал еще, затем нагнулся и поцеловал первым. Ну же! Отец ответил, впустил в рот язык. Карл обхватил ладонями его лицо, и отец издал странный звук, почти всхлип и обхватил его за талию – судорожно, впиваясь пальцами, будто боялся, что Карл сейчас развеется, как призрак.

– Я тут, я вернулся, – скороговоркой проговорил Карл, на миг оторвавшись от его губ. – Я никуда не денусь, правда.

– Знаю, – отозвался отец так хрипло, словно у него разболелось горло.

– Пойдем, – Карл потянул его за ворот. – Пойдем в спальню.

И отец пошел, его даже не пришлось уговаривать.

Они быстро снимали, почти сдирали друг с друга одежду. Карл будто попал то ли в сон, то ли в мечту: отец его целовал, ласкал, вжимал всем телом в простыню. Как в первый раз – нет, даже сильнее, чем в первый. Карл подставлял всего себя: шею, грудь, живот. Он надеялся, хотел, чтобы на коже остались следы рук и губ.

– Я тебя люблю, – шептал Карл. – Люблю-люблю-люблю. Слышишь?

Он вывернулся из-под отца, оказался сверху, с силой провел пальцами ему по животу, с восхищением глядя, как тело выгнулось под его пальцами, потянул с бедер брюки вместе с нижним бельем.

Карл так давно хотел сделать это снова: сжать в ладони член, провести языком, вобрать в рот головку. Услышать глухой стон и почувствовать пальцы отца в волосах. А потом его потянули вверх, губы снова захватили в поцелуе. Карл опять вытянулся на спине, и уже отец спускался все ниже и ниже, раздвигал ему ноги, устраивался между ними.

Карл зажмурил глаза и застонал. Это было невероятно, просто невероятно, когда губы отца сомкнулись на его члене. Плевать, что получалось неловко, что зубы, пусть и легко, порой царапали кожу. Все равно – лучшее, что Карл пережил в жизни!

– Трахни меня! Пожалуйста!

Иначе он просто не выдержит!

Отец оторвался от члена, облизал пальцы и медленно ввел сначала один, потом второй.

– Быстрее!

Карл же еще прошлый раз сказал, что не стеклянный!

Все ощущения перепутались в огромный клубок и навалились одновременно: и жар, и мурашки, словно от холода, и дикое возбуждение, и распирающее, почти болезненное чувство, когда отец сплюнул на ладонь, размазал по члену и стал, наконец, входить. На миг Карл подавился вдохом – настолько это оказалось пронзительным. Он обхватил ногой бедро отца, вжал его в себя насколько мог.

– Сильнее! Глубже! Ну!

Вот так лучше! По самые яйца. Отец навис сверху, его ладони оковами сжали запястья, и Карл чуть не разревелся, потому что член почти болел. Оставалось только выгибаться, пытаться тереться о живот отца, принимать толчки, которые становились все быстрее и сильнее, просто безумными!

Кажется, Карл уже кричал в голос. Да-да! Вот оно! То, чего он хотел! Все острее и острее, словно его поднимало на гребне гигантской волны. Еще раз, и еще, и Карл не выдержал – кончил вот так, без рук. Отец, будто в ответ на его оргазм, выгнулся, застыл на несколько невероятно долгих мгновений и резко подался назад – успел. Карл ощущал, как теплые брызги стекают по бедрам, как отец тяжело наваливается и оглушительно громко дышит. Хорошо… Как же хорошо…

Отец скатился, улегся рядом на спину, и Карл повернулся на бок. Шевелиться было дико лень, но он все равно вытянул руку, провел отцу по груди. У него и здесь оказались седые волосы. И тут, и в паху. Наверное, когда-нибудь все его волосы станут снежно-белыми. Карл не хотел, чтобы это случилось скоро. Он желал, чтобы отец всегда оставался таким, как сейчас. Почему это невозможно?

– Я люблю тебя, – повторил Карл. В который раз он уже это говорил? В сотый, тысячный? Неважно, так будет всегда, что бы ни произошло.

– Я тоже тебя люблю.

Карл кивнул. Это так. У них действительно особенная связь – такой нет ни у кого. Здорово, что отец это понял и принял.

**3.6**

– Значит, ты будешь на совещании? – обрадовался Люк.

Карл кивнул.

– Чего ты такой кислый? – не понял приятель. – Здорово же! Это не просто заседание совета, это переговоры с народом из Олбриджа.

– И они могли бы явиться сюда и пораньше, – заметил Чарли. – Сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как Вожак к ним ездил?

Они втроем уже битых полчаса торчали на стене и ждали, когда на дороге покажется делегация. Карл бы сам не пошел, но Люк и Чарли настояли.

– Молодому Уильяму и Вожаку виднее, – только и ответил Карл. – Чего раньше-то обсуждать было? А теперь, как определились, так народ из Олбриджа и приехал.

– Значит, начнем восстанавливать город? – спросил Люк.

– Если договоримся, то начнем.

– Думаешь, договоримся?

Карл неопределенно пожал плечами:

– Зря и мы, и они за эти два месяца столько раз туда ездили и планы составляли?

И эти два месяца, прошедшие с той неудачной поездки, словно растянулись на два года – столько всего за них успели переделать. А в несчастном городе Карл, кажется, уже мог ориентироваться с закрытыми глазами.

Люк отобрал у Чарли бинокль и уставился на дорогу.

– Рано еще, – заметил Карл.

– Может, они решат заранее явиться.

– Неа. – Если все, что Карл за это время услышал о молодом Уильяме, правда, тот в лепешку расшибется, но явится ровно в назначенное время.

– Ну что ты так скачешь? – устало спросил Люка Чарли. – Увидишь ты их первым и что? Все равно за вечер мы на них наглядеться успеем. Совет только завтра, а сегодня встреча и праздник.

– Ничего. Он, – Люк несильно пихнул Карла локтем, – завтра их на совете во всех подробностях разглядит. Не то, что мы. Еще и разговаривать с ними будет.

Чарли закатил глаза, а Карл пожал плечами:

– Какие разговоры? Доложу свою часть, а потом буду сидеть и молчать. Этого, как его, совещательного голоса у меня нет.

– Хорошо бы, чтоб появился, – вздохнул Люк.

– Вот вы где, молодая гвардия, – донесся рык Абрахама. – Делегацию ждете? – Он подошел и тоже посмотрел на дорогу.

– Я нужен Вожаку? – спросил Карл.

Абрахам помотал головой:

– Нет, развлекайся пока. Завтра еще успеешь умотаться.

Карл хотел сейчас быть с отцом, стоять рядом, помогать. Тем более, в последние дни отец здорово уставал. Все уставали, если честно, но отец особенно. Росита тоже это заметила и уговаривала его после того, как народ из Олбриджа уедет, хоть пару дней отдохнуть.

– Возьми себе отпуск, – говорила Росита. – Как в прежние деньки. Пару дней без тебя мы справимся.

Отец пока не соглашался ни в какую, но он действительно слишком сильно вымотался.

– Все мы не молодеем, – сказала тогда Росита. – Рик, к сожалению, тоже. Пора ему это понять, а то загонит себя до смерти.

Нет, не загонит, конечно. Карл не даст.

– А вот, кажется, и люди из Олбриджа, – произнес Абрахам, приставив руку козырьком ко лбу.

– Они! – радостно подтвердил Люк, уткнувшись в бинокль. – Сколько их!

– Не должно быть больше, чем нас, когда мы к ним пожаловали.

Карл ненадолго оглянулся на Гринхиллс – местные, услышав о показавшихся всадниках, принялись собираться на главной площади. Уже, наверное, треть поселка сбежалась.

Олбриджские уже приблизились настолько, что стало можно разглядеть отдельных всадников.

– Вон тот на вороной лошади – Уильям, – принялся пояснять Абрахам. – Какого коня себе завел! Вот пижон! А блондиночка рядом…

– Андреа, – произнес за него Карл.

– Точно. Твоя подружка, да?

Карл поморщился. За эти месяцы они сталкивались пару раз, и ее стараниями народ из Олбриджа теперь называл Карла исключительно лейтенантом.

– Не дуйся так! – хохотнул Абрахам. – Тебя уже, считай, повысили до капитана. Так… кто еще тут? Ух ты! – Он вдруг присвистнул. – Кто к нам явился!

– Кто? – Карл вытянул шею.

– Элис! – воскликнул Люк. – Клево! Надо ма сказать – она дико обрадуется!

– Дай сюда! – Карл требовательно протянул руку, дождался, когда в нее вложат бинокль, и тут же прижал к глазам.

Та самая Элис! В свите молодого Уильяма было три женщины: Андреа, наполовину седая женщина лет пятидесяти и… Вот она! Третья, с каштановыми волосами до плеч.

Совсем обычная! По крайней мере, отсюда эта Элис казалась совсем обычной. Что тогда в ней нашел отец? И какого черта она явилась? Зачем…

– Парень, отлипни уже от бинокля. Давай спускаться – молодой Уильям сейчас в ворота въедет.

Карл сунул бинокль Люку. И стоило так психовать? Все равно эта Элис будет сегодня на ужине и завтра на совете. Карл еще на нее успеет наглядеться. Но ему дико не хотелось, чтобы она приближалась к отцу, разговаривала с ним… А если он вечером пригласит ее танцевать? Нет, отец не танцует. А она – замужем. И, может, отец не захочет ее видеть, потому что Элис бросила его и уехала.

– Ладно, молодая гвардия, – развернулся к Карлу, Люку и Чарли Абрахам, когда они спустились на землю, – оставляю вас тут. Пойду поздороваюсь как следует.

Осталось только стоять поодаль, возле самых домов, и смотреть, как Абрахам подходит к всадникам, как те спешиваются, начинают говорить о чем-то. Вот показался отец, с ним Росита, Сет, Эвелин, остальные. Официальное приветствие показалось каким-то смазанным – слишком коротким, на вкус Карла. А потом Элис подскочила к ма Люка, и женщины обнялись. И с Роситой она обнялась тоже, а Абрахама даже поцеловала. Отец все это время стоял, не двигаясь, но Карл видел, что он смотрит на Элис. Потом, правда, отец повернулся к Уильяму и заговорил с ним о чем-то.

От того, что ни отец не подошел к Элис, ни она к нему, стало немного легче. Черт, никто в Гринхиллс будто не понимал, что эта женщина теперь чужачка! И вот это бесить продолжало. Наверное, поэтому Уильям ее и взял – чтобы все расслабились и принялись хлопать ушами!

– У тебя такая физиономия, будто ты жабу сожрал, – сказал Люк, и Карл попытался расслабиться. Хоть чуть-чуть. Не об Элис сейчас надо думать, а об Уильяме.

Карл заставил себя перевести взгляд на главу Олбриджа. Ему, наверное, было около тридцати. По меркам Люка, Чарли, Грега – старик, а с точки зрения отца – молодой, моложе большинства своих людей. Но он как-то умудрился пробиться, не только же потому, что прежний Уильям его назначил. Такого не случается. В смысле, случается, только тогда нынешний Уильям так долго не удержался бы. И, с некоторым ужасом осознал Карл, у главы Олбриджа все шансы пережить отца. Он здоровый, полный сил… Чего Карл так распсиховался? У отца есть Абрахам, Росита, Саша. Они помогут. Хотя они все тоже старше молодого Уильяма…

– Ты чего опять ворон считаешь? – спросил Люк. – Они уходят уже. Теперь ничего интересного до вечера не будет.

– Задумался. – Только теперь Карл сам не понимал, что делать с этими мыслями.

– Но на ужин-то явишься? Не удерешь, как ты любишь? – спросил Чарли.

– Не удеру.

Карл не собирался оставлять отца одного рядом с Элис, с молодым Уильямом. И он сам хотел смотреть на них, следить – и думать-думать-думать. В одном Карл был уверен точно: ни Элис, ни Уильям отца не получат. Карл не отдаст.

**3.7**

Насчет совета Карл оказался почти прав: всего-то нужно было оттарабанить свою часть. Дальше Карл сидел и слушал, что говорят другие. А говорили много и порой очень заумно, прямо как в прежние времена. Но если сосредоточиться, из всего это шума удавалось выловить суть: стороны согласятся, хоть и основательно поторговавшись. Потому что без этого торга вроде как неприлично, словно продешевили.

Отец брал слово редко, чаще за него выступала Эвелин, зато Уильям разливался соловьем. Вот уж у кого язык был здорово подвешен! Отец все это слушал с непроницаемым лицом, но Карл в очередной раз поймал себя на мысли, что тот устал, и от бесконечного трепа тоже. А еще Уильям смотрел: внимательно приглядывался ко всем в комнате, даже удостоил своим вниманием Карла. И это, пожалуй, немного польстило.

Когда первый день переговоров закончился, Карл удрал. Отец еще собирался переделать кучу дел, так и сказал, что домой рано не придет. Грег и остальные звали посидеть у амбара Джо, но вместо этого Карл снова поднялся на стену. Просто стоял и смотрел, как солнце потихоньку садится в кажущийся черным лес.

– Хороший вид, – произнес рядом кто-то.

Карл повернулся и увидел молодого Уильяма. Как здорово он подкрался! Карл поглядел по сторонам и заметил пару человек из Олбриджа. Значит, Уильям все же разгуливал по Гринхиллс не в одиночку.

– Да, красиво, – осторожно отозвался Карл. С чего глава Олбриджа вообще решил заговорить с каким-то сопляком?

– Много про тебя слышал, – ответил на невысказанный вопрос Уильям. – О том, что подобрал ваш Вожак месяцев этак девять назад некоего мальчишку. За девять месяцев, знаешь, ребенка можно родить. И мне интересно – что родилось?

Карл неопределенно повел головой:

– Ничего интересного.

– Ха! Не наговаривай на себя.

Уильям смотрел оценивающе, и Карл послал ему такой же оценивающий взгляд. Раньше, до Гринхиллс, Карл счел бы такого парня относительно безопасным. В смысле, такой не убьет, с ним можно иметь дело. Но он себе на уме, даже слишком, и сложно сказать, чего от него ждать. Отец тоже так считал. Приветливый, разговорчивый сукин сын – вот кто такой молодой Уильям.

– Голова на плечах у тебя есть, – продолжал тот, – иначе ты бы возле Вожака не очутился. Ваш Вожак дураков не любит. Впрочем, ты и сам это знаешь.

Уильям не провоцировал, больше прощупывал, но Карл все равно пока не понимал, что ему надо.

– Андреа ты, пожалуй, понравился. И гвардия Вожака тебя любит.

Гвардия? Карл уже немного привык, что Абрахам называл всех его приятелей молодой гвардией. Но то, что окружавших отца людей кто-то тоже назвал гвардией, было странно.

– А еще ты прикармливаешь здешнюю молодежь. Приятно, когда тебе смотрят в рот, да?

Карл стиснул зубы. Хотелось брякнуть какую-нибудь грубость, но нельзя. Если он сорвется, то проиграет.

– Вожаку тоже многие в рот смотрят. Вам, наверное, тоже. И как это? Приятно? – наконец поинтересовался Карл.

Уильям негромко рассмеялся:

– Признаться, чертовски приятно. А вот насчет твоего Вожака не уверен. Он будто тянет на себе груз. Все тянет и тянет – уже больше трех лет. Это восхищает, но смотреть на такое очень скучно.

– Вы и не развлекаться сюда приехали.

Уильям равнодушно пожал плечами:

– Почему бы не совместить приятное с полезным? Но ты, похоже, так же каменно-серьезен, как Вожак.

– Потому что эти ваши переговоры серьезные.

– Тут не поспоришь. – Уильям тоже посмотрел на закатное солнце и черный лес. – Это наше будущее. Все мы когда-нибудь умрем, нам пробьют голову, чтобы мы не обернулись, а тело закопают, и оно сгниет. И ничего не останется. Только память и то, что мы создали.

Теперь голос Уильяма звучал одновременно почти печально и торжественно. И он был серьезен, Карл мог поклясться.

– Поэтому… – глава Олбриджа снова улыбнулся, – надо успеть как можно больше! Так, чтобы тебя запомнили, чтобы то, что ты создал, не рухнуло сразу после твоей смерти. У дядюшки Уильяма – старого Уильяма, я имею в виду, получилось. Любопытно, получится ли у Вожака?

– Конечно, получится! – не выдержал Карл.

Уильям смерил его пристальным взглядом от ног до макушки:

– Хм, может быть, – и вдруг добавил: – Хорошо, когда время играет на тебя, а не против тебя.

А это он к чему? Карл знал, что молодой Уильям приходился старому племянником и тот объявил его преемником года за два до смерти. Росита как-то упоминала, что многие в Олбридже ворчали о наследственной монархии. Что еще? Уильям был моложе многих соратников его дяди, наверное, тех это если не бесило, то здорово раздражало. Зато… зато Уильям обладал кое-чем, чего у них оставалось не так уж и много, – временем.

Даже отец говорил:

– Молодость – не порок. Если есть голова на плечах, опыта наберешься.

Карл никогда не задумывался о том, есть ли у отца преемник. Абрахам? Но он даже старше. Сет? Нет, это просто смешно. Тогда кто? Ответ получался только один, самый простой и логичный. Не зря же отец давал ему все более важные задания, поручил приглядывать за молодой гвардией. Он хотел проверить Карла, посмотреть, на что тот годен.

И Карл был годен! Конечно, был! И он обладал временем – гораздо большим, чем у всех друзей отца. Теперь ясно, что в нем так заинтересовало молодого Уильяма.

– Когда я еще не попал в Гринхиллс, – тщательно подбирая слова, произнес Карл, – то не думал о времени. Там, снаружи, это сложно. Все считается днями, иногда даже часами.

Уильям медленно кивнул, будто понял, хотя ни хрена: чтобы понять такое, надо несколько лет прошляться, прячась от ходячих. Уильям все же из тех, старых: помнящих прежний мир и меряющих все по его лекалам.

– Здесь все иначе, – продолжал Карл. – Надо привыкнуть.

– У тебя неплохо получается. Особенно для приблудившегося волчонка. Знаешь, слухи ходят разные, порой весьма… пикантные.

Карл только фыркнул.

– Впрочем, эти слухи – твои проблемы. – Уильям развел руками. – И проблемы Вожака.

– Люди болтают всякую чушь.

И они все равно понятия не имеют, что творится на самом деле.

Глава Олбриджа перевел взгляд на свою охрану, ждущую внизу:

– Пожалуй, мне пора идти. Хватит для вечернего моциона.

Он пошел было прочь, но остановился и добавил:

– Насчет времени. Я буду очень разочарован, если не увижу тебя среди тех, кого Вожак возьмет, когда поедет с Олбридж в следующий раз. Чертовски. Это будет означать, что у меня плохое чутье.

Карл проследил, как Уильям спустился со стены, что-то сказал своим людям, и они пошли прочь.

Преемник. Наследник. Интересно, отец действительно думал об этом? Может, и думал, но как о чем-то, еще далеком. А что сейчас? Карл смотрел на раскинувшийся перед ним Гринхиллс, уже почти невидимый в сумерках. Этот поселок, люди в нем – он к ним привязался. Глупо это отрицать. Но все равно Карл продолжал ревновать отца к Гринхиллс. Смешно, да? А если… Росита говорила, что отцу нужно отдохнуть. Но ни в какой отпуск он не отправится, пока точно не отправится. Карл же хотел помочь, хотел, чтобы у отца было больше свободного времени: времени без Гринхиллс и времени для сына. Черт подери, хоть для того, чтобы наверстать все то, что они потеряли за шесть лет!

Только отец упрямый, а Гринхиллс слишком ему важен. Больше всего на свете. И осознавать это было по-прежнему больно.

**3.8**

Больше Карл с молодым Уильямом не разговаривал – было не до того. И глава Олбриджа держался так, словно той беседы на стене и не случалось. Ничего, когда-нибудь они встретятся еще раз как равный с равным. Может, даже скорее, чем Уильям думал.

Карл считал дни, ожидая, когда делегация уедет обратно. Непривычная суета в Гринхиллс его слишком угнетала и даже раздражала. И та женщина, Элис! Карл все время о ней слышал, все время видел: то она гуляла под руку с Эвелин, то сидела в гостях у Молли, то обнималась еще с кем-то знакомым… Даже Абрахам и Росита с ней тискались! Но хоть к отцу Элис не приближалась. Пока, по крайней мере.

Но в последний день они все-таки встретились. Карл заметил их на огороде у церкви: отец и Элис прогуливались вдоль грядок и о чем-то тихо говорили. Карл продал бы душу черту, чтобы узнать, о чем! Руки отца были в карманах, свои Элис спрятала за спину: оба будто не желали даже случайно прикоснуться друг к другу. Если бы они еще не смотрели… Но то Элис бросала на отца быстрый взгляд, то он – на нее.

Потом Элис что-то сказала, и отец заулыбался. Она негромко рассмеялась, а тот покачал головой, вынул руку и принялся тереть переносицу. Карл заставил себя уйти, пока его не заметили. С трудом, но заставил. Все равно завтра народ из Олбриджа уезжает.

Ближе к вечеру на пути домой Карл столкнулся с Элис еще раз: она совершенно одна шла навстречу по улице. Вот уж кто бродил по Гринхиллс без сопровождающих! Они почти миновали друг друга, когда вдруг Элис остановилась:

– Ты ведь Карл, да?

А то она не знала!

– Вы ведь Элис, да?

Она улыбнулась:

– И кто обо мне рассказывал? Эвелин?

Карл не ответил.

– Все эти дни, – продолжала Элис, – я хотела встретиться и с тобой тоже.

– Зачем?

– Ты – новый житель Гринхиллс. Тебя здесь приняли и любят. И я не помню, чтобы Рик кого-то подпустил к себе так близко, как тебя.

Значит, отец для нее просто Рик, а не Вожак?

Карл пожал плечами:

– Но вы-то к Гринхиллс больше никакого отношения не имеете.

– Пожалуй. Но это не мешает мне по-прежнему Гринхиллс любить. Так что мне было очень интересно, что ты такое, мальчик.

– Я вам не мальчик. – Черт, все же сорвался! Грубо, слишком грубо!

– Хорошо. – Элис и ухом не повела. – Пусть будет молодой человек. Так что ты такое?

– Я тот, кто я есть.

– Ты всем нравишься, Эвелин рассказывала о тебе, Люке и остальных. Говорила, какие вы стали взрослые и ответственные.

Элис почти пела – так гладко звучали ее слова, только смотрела она иначе, тяжело и изучающе.

– Рик тоже говорил, что гордится тобой.

– Я стараюсь, – буркнул Карл. Когда уже Элис выложит, что хочет, и уйдет?

– Вижу, что стараешься. Только, Карл, ты мне все равно не нравишься.

Ему будто палкой по голове двинули. Хотя… Что удивительного? И плевать, что там Элис не нравится.

– А не нравишься ты мне потому, что мне не нравится, как выглядит Рик, – добавила она.

– Вы о чем?

Что за чушь? Обычно отец выглядел, устал просто.

– Никто еще не заметил, да? Или заметил, но не придал значения. Рик теперь другой, не такой, каким я его помню.

– Вас тут два года не было…

– Дело не в этом. – Взгляд Элис стал колючим. – Рик и раньше уставал, и я помню, как он выглядит, когда устает. Сейчас Рик какой-то растерянный. И я не представляю, что должно случиться, чтобы Рик растерялся. Растерянный, неуверенный – это не про него.

Карл закусил губу. Что за хрень несет эта Элис?

– Может, вы плохо помните.

– Я не жалуюсь на память, Карл.

Очень хотелось брякнуть, что она просто ревнует. Нет, не стоит.

– Думайте, что хотите. – Он попытался пройти, но Элис преградила ему дорогу.

– Что ты с ним такое вытворил?

На миг стало жутко, словно Элис каким-то чудом узнала их с отцом тайну. Не узнала, конечно! Может, и правда что-то учуяла, но ни черта не поняла и теперь злилась.

– Ничего я с ним не вытворил. Я его люблю, а он любит меня.

Карл не ждал, что Элис взбесится или разревется. Она и не взбесилась и не принялась плакать, только покачала головой:

– Да, любишь, это очевидно. И он тебя любит – такое невозможно не заметить. Но ты в нем что-то сломал: не знаю, что и как. И если ты его действительно любишь, подумай об этом.

Элис не сказала «Брось его», только «подумай». Немного странно. Наверное, поэтому Карл не сразу сообразил, что ответить, а Элис вздохнула и пошла прочь. И гнаться за ней было глупо. Ну ее! Пусть валит к дьяволу.

Карл пытался выбросить этот тупой разговор из головы, пока не добрался, наконец, до дома. Отцу точно незачем знать о встрече с Элис. И том, что она несла, тем более.

Сломал… что-то сломал в отце. Нет, это же чушь!

– Я вернулся, – сказал Карл, входя на кухню. Отец уже ждал его, сидел за столом, на котором стыл ужин.

– Думал, ты придешь пораньше.

– Извини. Случайно вышло.

Карл приблизился, поцеловал отца в губы, дождался, когда он ответит, Все хорошо, все правильно, а то, что наговорила Элис, чепуха! Пусть проваливает в Олбридж и никогда больше не возвращается! Тут она никому не нужна.

– Давай ужинать, – сказал, отстранившись, отец.

Карл опустился на свой стул. Они с отцом – настоящая семья, как прежде. Нет, даже лучше, чем прежде.

Если Гринхиллс забрал у отца слишком много сил, Карл поможет. Черт, он столько времени думал о том, как сделать так, чтобы отец принадлежал только ему, а ответ был рядом, на поверхности! Гринхиллс и отец едины. Завладеть Риком Граймсом можно, только если завладеть Гринхиллс. Когда-нибудь Карлу это удастся. Он еще не знал, что именно нужно для этого сделать. Ничего, Карл верил, что придумает. Обязательно. 

Карл Граймс, Рик Граймс… И Гринхиллс. Странная семейка. И Карл будет о ней заботиться. Он сумеет.


End file.
